


Lay back and think of Jotunheim (Japanese translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Cultural Differences, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, marital rape
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 130,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: このAUでは、オーディンがヨトゥンヘイムとの決戦中、赤子のロキを見つけた時に連れ帰らずに、ラウフェイに返したという設定です。長じた時に息子ソーと結婚することを条件に。この約束を反故にした場合、ヨトゥンヘイムは滅ぶことになる。こうしてアスガルドに嫁いだロキは見知らぬ土地、味方の一人もいない場所で祖国を救うため一人で奮闘することになる。夫となったソーは優しくなく、彼にはろくに関心を見せない割に独占欲だけは強く、ロキを雁字搦めにする。黄金の国での新婚生活は非常に息苦しいものとなっていた。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 6





	1. プロローグ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lay back and think of Jotunheim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631016) by [LittleSwallow (Hobbity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/LittleSwallow). 

王宮の裏にある丘の上に建てられた小さな神殿は、ヨトゥンがノルンの女神のために建てた主神殿ではなかったが、建築美に劣るわけではなかった。それは尖った海嶺にしがみつき、最初のヨトゥンにより岩と氷に彫り込まれて造られた驚異であった。かつては鋭利であったその角も今では風によって和らげられているが、未だ強かに高く聳えていた。

ラウフェイの伴侶であるファールバウティが丘へ続く小路を駆ける中、遠くに戦闘の音が響いていた。主神殿は攻撃に晒されていたが、ファールバウティはどちらにしてもこの古代の神殿の方を選んでいただろう。彼は戦闘が始まると同時に産んだ赤子を腕に抱えていた。

それは酷く小さな存在で、頭には醜い黒髪がべったりとくっついていた。これほど小さな赤子だというのに、出産は困難を極めるものであり、彼は急いで足を動かしながらも未だ出血が止まらずにいた。

この赤子はノルンへの生贄として完璧な存在だ。侵略者であるアシールとの戦闘に勝利する唯一の可能性であり、この子は最も古い神殿で生贄となる。ノルンの恩恵を受ける、まさにそのために作られたような存在だった。

赤子がファールバウティの胸元で小さく鳴いたので、彼はそれを強く抱き寄せた。重々しい足音が後を追って来ているのが聞こえる。ヨトゥンのものではないと、本能的に悟っていた。背後に迫るのはアシールだ。

彼はさらに足を速めようとしたが、急速に体力が奪われていった。それはもはやどうでもいい。彼は生き残れるとは思っていなかった。大切なのは、彼の民が生き残ることだった。

ボルの息子、オーディンは、巨人が神殿としか思えない小さな建築物の入り口に差し掛かったところに槍を投げつけていた。彼はラウフェイの伴侶が戦闘から離れた瞬間から彼を追跡していたのだ。

ファールバウティは槍に当たると地面に崩れ落ちた。何かが彼の腕から放り出された。吹き荒ぶ強風に掻き消されそうではあったが、駆け寄るオーディンの耳には赤子の泣く声が聞こえた気がした。

ファールバウティは左手にナイフを握りしめ、肘を使って身体を引きずり、神殿の中へと這って行った。彼が悲鳴を上げる小さな赤子にナイフを突き立てようとした瞬間、力尽きてその場に頽れた。

オーディンは彼の死体を回り込むように歩を進めると、泣き喚く赤ん坊を拾い上げた。戦闘に参加する代わりに、ファールバウティは赤ん坊を殺すことに専念していたようだ。巨人の下半身を覆う腰巻に滲む血を見るに、彼自身の子だろう。興味深いことだ。

＊＊＊

ラウフェイを押さえ込むのに六人ものエインヘリャルが必要だった。霜の巨人の王は身体に負った傷からおびただしいほどの血を流している。オーディンが部屋に入った時も彼は歯を剥き出しにして唸っていた。オーディンはラウフェイを押さえる縄を示した。

「ラウフェイは敗北したことを理解しているだろう」

王たちは互いを見据えた。ラウフェイは右の脇腹に深い裂傷を負い、それは肋骨まで届いているようだ。さらに太腿に幾つか小さな切り傷もあった。かつてオーディンの右目があった場所はズタズタになり血に覆われていた。やがて、ラウフェイはほんの僅かに頷いていた。

「わしはラウフェイと降伏条件について内密に話そうと思う」オーディンは宣言した。彼のエインヘリャルは立ち去り、沈黙が下りた。それを破ったのはラウフェイだった。

「赤子を見つけたのか」

「ああ。お前の伴侶が殺すところだった」

「ファールバウティは？」

「死んだ」

ラウフェイはどのようにして死んだのかは尋ねることなく、その訃報を了承して俯いただけだった。

「だが、その赤子は生きているのだな」

「そうだ。お前の子だ」

「そうだ」

「それでは、この子の未来に関する提案がある」

＊＊＊

オーディンはラウフェイと契約を結んだ。彼自身の息子ソーとこの赤子が成人した後に、二人を婚姻関係で結ぶこと。ソーはそれを拒否することもできる。もし、この赤子が良い伴侶(従順で献身的、そして忠実)であれば、オーディンは二人の間に第一子が生まれた時に冬の小箱を返還する。

それは賭けだった。何千という人々の生活に関わる、危険な賭けだった。だが、二人の王は誓いを立てていた。

ラウフェイには他に選択肢がなかった。オーディンはこうすれば、ヨトゥンには汚名返上の機会が与えられると考えた。

この先、彼らがその機会を活かして祖国を救えるかはノルン次第であった。その決断は、すでに彼のものではなくなったのだ。

＊＊＊

オーディンが去ると、ラウフェイは小さな赤子を抱えたまま丘の上へと向かい、伴侶の遺体を探した。今や、赤子は大声で泣き喚いている。それでいい。奇形児とはいえ、契約を履行するために生き残れるかもしれない。

ファールバウティは目的を果たすことができなかった。だが、もしかすると。もしかすると、最終的に彼の行動はヨトゥンヘイムを救ったことになるのかもしれない。どちらにしろ、ラウフェイは伴侶の失敗を責めることなどできない。オーディンは強力な敵だった。敗王は神殿の戸口に倒れ、凍りついた遺体を見つけると、泣き崩れるのだった。


	2. ヨトゥンヘイムからアスガルドへ

この国の未来をロキがその手に握っているなど、ラウフェイ以外に知る者はなかった。それもオーディンとの契約の一部である。これは王二人の間にある賭けだ。ラウフェイは死ぬはずだった赤子を育て、従順な伴侶となるよう教育しなければならない。誰にもその子の重要性を知られることなく。そして、それを知らぬがゆえに、彼に生きる権利などないと信じるヨトゥナーの敵意を注がれても、生き抜くような強さも育てなくてはならない。

ラウフェイは「従順」の部分はオーディンが想像していたよりも簡単だろうと思った。オーディンの息子が我儘放題の王子として育てられていることは疑いようがない。ロキはそのような扱いを受けることはない。その小さな体こそが、兄たちのように誇り高い性分が育つことを阻むだろう。

＊＊＊

ロキは真面目な子供になった。霜の巨人の言語で「小さい」を意味するアシールと同じくらいの大きさだろうか、とラウフェイは考える。その身体の大きさ以外で奇妙なのは髪だろう。霜の巨人は通常髪がないか、あっても非常に少ない。その点、ロキには艶やかで豊かな黒髪があった。はじめ、彼らはそれを剃り落そうと試みたが、霜の巨人にその方法を知る者もいなかった。このため、それはその子にとって血みどろの拷問になることがしばしばあった。誰も髪の切り方を知らなかったので、結局それは伸び放題にされた。それをどうしようと、醜いことに変わりはなかった。

ラウフェイは動物の骨を削って櫛を作った。アスガルドに戦を仕掛ける前にそのような道具を見かけたことがあった。まだ小さかった頃、ロキは髪を梳かれるのをひどく嫌がった。良い親として、ラウフェイはこれを必要な行動と見做し、辛抱強く続けた。少し大きくなると、ロキはビーレイストルがやってくれるのならば、それを喜ぶようになった。ビーレイストルは弟の後ろに座り、三十分、あるいはそれ以上の時間をかけてその髪を優しく梳かしてやるだけの忍耐力があった。こうすることで、弟の機嫌が悪い時や、彼らの中で孤独に打ち震えている時にも彼を慰めることができるのだと、彼は早い段階で気づいていたのだ。

＊＊＊

ヨトゥンの中にはロキを堂々と憎む者もいた。彼が王家の三番目の子として生まれたのは、その子を生贄にすることでノルンの恩恵を受ける機会を他ならぬノルンによって与えられたためだったと信じていたのだ。ヨトゥンの社会において三番目の子というのは幸運として取られていた。ヨトゥンヘイムの多くの地域では三番目の子が土地や財産を継承する。だからロキが国に恩恵をもたらすために生まれたのだと考えるのも理に適っているのだ。ノルンへの生贄として、彼は完璧な姿(小さく、毛があるのだから!)で生まれた。にもかかわらず、ロキは死ななかったのだ。

かつて誇らしげに聳えたっていたのに今ではボロボロになった王都に彼が住み続けているのは、彼らの失望を常に思い出させるのだ。王室が国を守れなかったことへの。赤子が生贄とされる直前にオーディンに救われたことなど、誰も知らなかった。彼らが知っているのはファールバウティが産後に死に、ラウフェイが子の生存を許したということだけだった。

＊＊＊

オーディンの行動があとほんの僅かでも遅ければ、本当に戦の風向きは変わったのだろうか。ラウフェイは未だにそんな物思いに耽ることがあった。ファールバウティが間に合って、子供が生贄にされていれば、戦況は変わったのだろうか。しかし、敗戦した国の王にそのような物思いにかまけていられるほどの暇はなかった。問題は尽きないのだから。

実際、これらの問題に集中的に取り組んでいれば、この国にはもう少し良い結果が生まれていたかもしれない。たとえば、王宮の再建など。あるいは氷を掘って見事な都市を建造することも。彼はこれらの大志をヨトゥンの民に植えつけることをしなかった。

逆に、彼は敗戦から数世紀にも及ぶ時間を使い、過去を引きずった。彼の取った行動をどう変えれば良かったのだろうと考えた(たとえば、ミッドガルドを攻撃しない、とか。改めて考えてみれば、あれは愚かなリスクを冒すだけのものだった)。彼はファールバウティを偲んだ。彼の伴侶はラウフェイがまだ子供の頃に恋に落ちた相手だった。記憶を遡っても、彼が隣にいなかったことなどないほどに昔から、二人は一緒だった。最愛の人がいなくなった人生など、もはや何の意味もないように感じられた。

＊＊＊

ヘルブリンディとビーレイストルの存在がなければ、ロキは大人になる前に死んでいただろう。これには、ラウフェイも感謝していた。息子たちは契約のことなど露ほども知らなかったが、ロキが死んでしまえばそれも無効になってしまう。

もしも小さな息子にあまり関心を向けていれば、すでに不安定な状況にある彼自身の王位も風前の灯火となっていたことだろう。彼の上の子たち、特にビーレイストルが、末弟を守っていたのは都合が良かった。

＊＊＊

数年も経てば、ヨトゥンの多くはとても賢く育った小さな子供の存在にも慣れてきた。ラウフェイの最高顧問の一人であるスリュムなどは、ロキの鋭い洞察を重宝するまでになっていた。その子に珍しい力であるシードルの魔力を見出し、ロキにその力を磨くよう促したのも彼であった。

それはロキにとって喜びに満ちた時間となった。彼の目付け役として傍にいたスリュムとビーレイストルにこの力はなかったので、いつもロキの披露する魔法に感嘆の声を漏らしていた。スリュムは記憶にある限りの(あるいは他の者たちから掻き集めた)シードルの知識を彼に教えた。彼ら二人だけと共に過ごし、魔術の特訓をしている間、ロキは自信を感じることができた。彼にも価値はあるのだと思えた。彼の自信は全て彼の魔術の腕にかかっていた。それはロキがスリュムの記憶にあるどのヨトゥンの魔術師よりも高度な術が使えるようになるまで、ロキを突き動かしたものだ。また、彼がもっとも関心を示したのは変化の術であった。特に、将来的にはこれがもっともロキが必要とする能力となるだろうと、ラウフェイに伝えられてからは。それがヨトゥンヘイム救済の一助となる可能性さえあると言われれば、やるしかなかった。父に認められるためには、ロキは何だってやるつもりだった。

＊＊＊

一方、アスガルドでは、ソーはオーディンとフリッガの一人息子として甘やかされて育った。すべての者に愛され、どんな試みも応援され、支持された。彼は長ずるにつれ、父や祖父と同様に、アスガルド最強の戦士の一人として期待されるようになった。

オーディンはラウフェイとの契約を何度も後悔した。ヨトゥンなどよりもソーの伴侶として、ひいては全母となるに相応しい候補はいくらでもいた。しかも、そのヨトゥンは両性とはいえ、一族から否定された忌み子である。しかし、オーディンは言行一致の人物であり、契約を尊重することを決意していた。

彼はそのヨトゥンがソーの伴侶として受け入れられることの名誉をしかと受け止め、その立場に相応しく振る舞うことだけを望んでいた。

＊＊＊

千歳近くなったロキは平均的なヨトゥンに比べてかなり遅く思春期を迎えた。彼自身、他の多くがそう信じていたように、その小さな体はすなわち一生子供のままであるのだと思い込み始めていた。

しかし、ある朝彼は顔中に痒みを感じて目が覚めた。磨き上げられた氷の表面を覗けば、願い通りであることが確認できた。顔の表面を走る線が発達し始めており、彼が成人した(というよりは、成人に近い)ヨトゥンであると示していた。体は小さいかもしれないが、少なくとも一生子供のままであると蔑まれることはないだろう。

祝宴は非常にささやかなものであったが、ロキは驚かなかった。ヘルブリンディが思春期を迎えた時は盛大な祝宴が開かれたものだったが、ロキはそのような催しをあまり好まなかった。非常に騒々しくて場合によっては危険だからだ。

彼はシードルの使い方を習得したが、それを宴会などで使用するのは賢明ではないと父にはっきりと告げられていた。ヨトゥンにとってシードルは類稀なる才能であった。王家の忌み子がそのような能力を所持することに不満を抱く者もいるかもしれなかった。

そのような者たちは、彼が幻影の術を極めたことを知れば尚のこと喜ばないだろう。それが姿を変え、少なくとも数時間はその幻を維持できる程の力とあっては、居心地悪く感じる者も出るはずだ。ロキは誰にも正体を見破られることなく、他の巨人たちの中に紛れ込んだこともあるのだった。

＊＊＊

ある日、ロキはビーレイストルが鍛練中に投げた槍を氷の中から取り出すのを手伝っていた。二人はラウフェイがヘルブリンディを連れて近づいて来るのを見て、手を止めた。

下の王子二人は警戒心も露わに彼らを見やった。父の顔に浮かんだ表情を見知っている。何かがあって、ラウフェイは不機嫌になったのだ。

「ロキ、お前はアスガルドのソー王子と結婚する」

前置きを使わなかったり、打撃を和らげようともしないあたり、いかにも父らしかった。ロキとビーレイストルは唖然とラウフェイを凝視していた。ロキが言葉を発することができる前に、ビーレイストルが口を開いた。

「父上、そんな馬鹿な話があるものですか。ロキはまだ辛うじて成年に達したばかり。それどころか、まだ子を宿すこともできないのに」

「充分その年齢に近いはずだ」

ラウフェイは周囲の氷と同じように冷たい態度を取っていた。

「アスガルドからの正式な縁談を受けた。これが我々にとってどれだけ有益なことであるか、お前にもわかるだろう」

ビーレイストルは低く唸った。ヘルブリンディが彼を非難するように見据えた。

「アスガルドと良好な関係を築ければ、冬の小箱の返還を促せるかもしれない。我々がそれをいかに必要としているか、理解しているはずだ」

彼の弟のどちらも、それに返す言葉はなかった。ラウフェイはロキをじっと睨むように見据えた。

「これはお前にとっても名誉な話だ、ロキ。それに、ここに残ったところでお前と婚姻を結ぼうと思う者などいない」

ロキはまだどこか呆然とした面持ちでただ頷いた。

「理解したのか、ロキ？」彼の父が追及した。

ラウフェイは彼の子らの中で、小さな末の息子を少し恐れていた。なにしろ、強力なシードルを持っているのだから。

「はい、父上。承知いたしました。父上の仰せのままに」

ロキは内心恐怖に駆られていた。アスガルドについて、彼は雲をつかむような話しか耳にしたことはなかった。確かな情報として知っているのは、アスガーディアンがヨトゥンを憎んでいるということと、彼らの領域がここよりもかなり暑いということ。もちろん、ムスペルヘイムほど暑くはなかったが。どれほどシェイプシフトに長けた者でも、ヨトゥンの生まれであってはあの世界で生存することは不可能だ。

これは唐突な縁談ではないと、彼は悟っていた。ラウフェイはきっとこれを相当長いこと予期していた。父はこのために彼に変化の術を特訓するよう強要したのだ。ロキが未来の夫のためにアシールへと変化できるように。そうすることで、彼はヨトゥンヘイム救済への一助となるのだ。ラウフェイがどういうつもりで彼にそう告げたのか知らなかったあの頃は、それがもっと輝かしく聞こえたものだった。

ビーレイストルが彼の肩にそっと手を置き、決して存在しない慰めを与えようとしているのを、ロキはぼんやりと認識していた。

＊＊＊

ロキがアスガルドへ向けて旅立つ前日に、ラウフェイは彼に何が求められているのか伝えた。他の未熟児同様にノルンへの生贄として捧げられなかった理由を告げられたのだ。それを聞いた時、ロキは赤ん坊の時に殺されていれば良かったと唐突に思っていた。彼の雌親があと少しだけ早く行動に出ていれば。ラウフェイが彼に課した役目に比べれば、その方が遥かに優しい運命だったことだろう。

彼はアスガルドに売られただけではなかった。それだけではないのだ。彼はプライドを呑んで従順で献身的であるか。あるいはヨトゥンヘイム崩壊の責任を負うことになるか。この二者一択を言い渡されたのだ。ヨトゥンヘイムは決して彼に優しい土地ではなかったが、それでも彼の故郷だ。さらに言えば、彼にとって大事な人々が暮らす世界でもあるのだった。それがどれほど少数でも関係なかった。

この数世紀、とりわけビーレイストルはロキの暮らしを快適にするために、彼の力の及ぶ限りのことをしてくれた。時折問題を孕んでいた思春期を過ぎてからは、彼はロキに敵意を向ける者たちから弟を守ってくれた。そんな次兄に報いるために、ロキは彼の無残な死を食い止めることができるのならば、どんなことでもする覚悟があった。

＊＊＊

その夜、ロキは城の傍にある丘を登った。本来ならば、彼が生贄として捧げられていた神殿のある丘だ。向こうから狩人の集団が獲物を運んで近づいてくるのが見えた。彼らは笑い、歌っていた。いつもならば、楽しげにしている集団を見ればロキは嫉妬を感じていた。今では、不安まで感じるようになっていた。

彼らの命運まで、ロキの手にあるのだから。彼に対して意地の悪い態度を取った者たちも含めてだが、それは同時に彼に対して優しさを見せた者たちも含まれていた。ロキの存在に慣れ、無視するようになった者たちもいれば、ロキを受け入れ、社会に統合させようとした者たちもいた。スリュムの胎にいる赤ん坊だって。誰も彼も、知らないのだ。

王家だけがヨトゥンヘイムに冬の小箱が変換されなければ、あと五百年以内にこの不毛の地が人の住めない土地に成り果てることを知っていた。アスガルドに戦争を仕掛けずに小箱を取り戻す唯一の可能性が、アスガルドの後継者にとってロキがどれほど質の良い伴侶になれるかにかかっているのを知るのはラウフェイとロキ以外にはいなかった。そして、弱体化した今の彼らでは、誰を相手にした戦争であっても、ヨトゥンヘイムの敗北に終わるのは火を見るよりも明らかだった。

アスガルドの王太子について、ロキは様々な噂を耳にしていた。どれも、彼が優しい夫になるとは思えない内容だった。

ヨトゥンヘイムの末の王子は何年も前に見つけた小さな隠れ場所に潜り込んだ。通常のヨトゥンに入ることは叶わない場所だ。ロキは小さく丸くなった。子を宿すには、彼はまだ若すぎた。冬の小箱の返還を確かなものとする条件である世継ぎを産むまでに何年もかかるかもしれない。

それに、もしも彼が不妊であればどうなるのだろう？彼は未熟児だ。彼のような者が子を産むことができるのか、誰も知らなかった。ラウフェイは、そのことは考えたのか？アスガルドの王太子が子を産めない伴侶と結ばれてしまった場合どうなるのだろうか。アスガルドの法律は(ヨトゥンヘイムの法律同様に)私生児を世継ぎと認めるのを許すだろうか。離婚は法的に認められているのだろうか。送り返されれば、ラウフェイは彼を歓迎しないだろう(そもそも、帰る世界は崩壊して何も残っていないだろう)。

＊＊＊

出発の準備をする中、ロキは周囲の人々の顔を見上げた。彼自身は無表情だった。中には目に明白な憐憫を浮かべて彼を見る者もいたが、やはりいつもの侮蔑を向けてくる者もいた。その誰も、彼らの命運がロキの手中にあるのだとは知らない。彼は慎重に不遜な表情を作ると、アシールに指定された場所へと歩いた。二人の兄及び少数の儀仗兵が従った。オーディンは彼がアスガルドで歓迎されるとは示さなかったので、ラウフェイはこの地に残ることとなった。

ロキは短い距離を移動する間、周囲の風景を噛みしめるように眺めていた。荒涼たるこの大地を、彼は長いこと、あるいはもう二度と、見ることは叶わないのだから。

＊＊＊

三兄弟がアスガルドに到着するなり、最初に得た印象は熱だった。それは彼らの肉体を圧迫するかのようだった。ビーレイストルは一瞬、近くの壁に手をついて体勢を立て直す必要があった。彼らは事前に真夏の日だと通知を受けていたので、その年も終わりに近づけば涼しくなるはずだった。

結婚式がなぜ霜の巨人が弱体化するこの気温の中で執り行われるのか、明確にはされていなかった。霜の巨人の随行者たちは小さな集団で、アスガルドにとって少しも脅威にはならなかったというのに。

＊＊＊

城へ向かって歩みを進めていると、巨人たちの姿を一目見ようと、小さな野次馬の集団が現れた。氷の世界に慣れきっていたヨトゥンたちは黄金に輝く壮麗な光景の眩さに目がくらんでいたため、見られていることにほとんど意識が向いていなかった。

程なくしてロキは知ることになったが、彼らの目ではアシールの目に見えるほどの極彩色を半分も見分けることができないのだった。それにもかかわらず、彼らは皆圧倒されていた。様々な色だけではない。その都市の巨大さも彼らを呆然とさせるには充分だった。崩壊寸前の廃墟となり果てたヨトゥンヘイムはかつての栄光を物語るだけになったのに、アスガルドは全盛期の真っただ中にあるのだった。

＊＊＊

ロキは自室となる部屋に通され、一人きりになると、深呼吸をした。とうとうこの時が来た。この先一生、少なくとも見通せる限りの未来は、この奇妙な世界が彼の家となるのだ。それらしい姿を見せる時が来た。

これまでヨトゥンヘイムにいた頃、この姿になる練習はできなかった。なにしろ、彼はそれまでモデルにできるアシールの姿を実際に目の当たりにしたことはなかったので。髪の毛や顔と肉体の造作はそのままでもよさそうだ。そもそも、本来の姿と著しく異なる姿を長期的に維持することは不可能なのだから。

最近出現したばかりで、彼が誇らしげに思っていた顔を彩る線や赤い目、青い肌は捨て去らねばならない。線は楽だった。目はもう少し労力がかかった。それまで認識できていなかった色の洪水に脳が呑まれた時、成功したのだと知った。それ以上続ける前に、ロキは目を閉じて腰を下ろし、落ち着くまで待たねばならなかった。もっとも難しいのは肌を変えることだろう。色だけでなく、温度まで変えなくてはならない。これには時間がかかった。幻影を作るのは簡単だったが、根本から何かを変えるというのは非常に困難を極めた。

それが終わった時、扉がノックされた。


	3. 結婚式

ロキが扉を開けると、明るい色合いの髪をした女性が立っていた(この髪の色はブロンドというのだと、彼は後に知った)。彼女は腕にドレスを抱えており、どうやらそれは彼のためのものらしかった。

女性はフリッガと名乗り、彼の義母となる人物だった。王室に正式に歓迎された時にその場にいたはずだ。ロキはすぐに彼女を思い出せなかったことを謝罪した。彼女は微笑み、首を振った。

「謝る必要はないのですよ。きっと、あなたにとって圧倒されることばかりでしょう」

それはあまりに事実だったが、彼は認めたくなかった。弱さを認めて良い結果になったためしがなかった。

「私はこの世界にもすぐに慣れることでしょう、ご婦人」

「正確な敬称は全母、ね。ですが、プライベートではフリッガと呼んでいただきたいわ。あなたはこれから私の義理の娘になるのですから。まあ、ある意味ではね」

自分で言ったことに少し狼狽えた様子を見せたフリッガを前に、ロキは頭を下げた。

「はい、全母様」

「もちろん、あなたはだいぶ男性的な姿をしています」彼女は溜め息をついた。「仕方ありませんね。私がここに来たのは、あなたの準備をお手伝いするためです。伝統的に、この役目は花嫁の母親のものですけれど」

彼が答えずにいると、彼女は首を傾げた。「すでに姿を変えているとは思わなかったわ。本来の姿で結婚式を迎えるのは嫌だったのかしら？」

「私にはどちらでも良いのです、全母様。ですが、夫が私に触れることで凍傷を負う心配はない方がよろしいかと思ったまでです」

彼女の顔に浮かんだ微笑みは、彼が正しい答えを出したことを示していた。良かった。これから何万と続く最初の関門は乗り越えたようだ。

「それは考えていませんでした。確かに大問題となっていたわね。あなたはとても魅力的な姿をしているわ。ただ、問題はこのドレスが女性のために作られていることね。乳房を作るだけの魔力はないのかしら？」

「式の間、それを作ることはできると思います。ですが、本来の体の構造からあまり異なる姿を長期間保つだけの力は残念ながら持ち合わせておりません」

「ならば、式の間もそうする必要はありません」フリッガは決断した。「あなたに胸があったと思ったら次見たときはなかった、なんてことになったら民衆を混乱させてしまうでしょう。残念なことに、アシールの多くはシードルとは無縁の生活を送っています。さて、それではこのドレスをどうするか考えてみましょうか」

彼女は侍女を二人呼び込むと、女性三人でロキの準備に取り掛かり、その間中チッチッと舌打ちのような音を出していた。控えめに言っても、それは彼を不安にさせたうえ、ロキは怒りをしっかりと制御しなければならなかった。ヨトゥンヘイムでは、腰巻以上の衣類を纏うことがなかった。ロキは肌をここまで隠さねばならないことに憤慨していた。それに見知らぬ三人の女に押しては引かれ、針を刺されては大急ぎで彼の身体に合うようドレスを直しているのも気に食わない。

やがて、彼女たちは結果に満足したようだ。ロキの髪を結いあげるだけの時間はあまり残されていなかったが、彼にとってそれはどうでも良かった。

＊＊＊

どうやら、彼の義母となる女性もシードルを所持しているようだった。ヨトゥンのための椅子を氷で覆うロキを手伝ってくれた。こうすれば、彼の兄たちや儀仗兵らも少しは居心地が良くなることだろう。それからロキは急いで広間を出て、式の位置につくのだった。

それは、オーディンとラウフェイの間で「合意」があったように、アスガルド式の結婚式となった。ヨトゥン式のものよりも細部まで入念に凝ったものだった。年老いたヨトゥンはよく、本来の結婚式はもっと長く、もっと複雑なものだったと話していた。しかし、それもどうでもいい。ロキは自分の結婚式で自分の文化の伝統を一つも取り入れることはできなかった。

彼は一見どこまでも続くかと思われるような列を成す椅子に座った多くの見知らぬ人々が敷き詰める中、中央を突き抜ける通路を導かれて進んだ。彼の兄たちが横にいて、彼らもすっかり混乱した面持ちを浮かべている。ヘルブリンディとビーレイストルの巨体を見たとたんに泣き出しそうになっていた子供が、今では彼らの前を進みながら大急ぎで花弁を辺りに撒き散らしていた。

それから、彼はソーの隣に立った。彼らは大司祭らしき人物がアスガルドにおける婚姻の歴史、他の世界におけるその歴史、婚姻関係が如何に高尚なものであり、それに付属する名誉などについてつらつらと語るのを聞いた。夫婦となった二人が互いに対して持つ義務の事、義理の両親に対して持つ義務(もっとも、ロキはソーがラウフェイのことを敬うとは到底思えなかった)、さらに将来的に生まれる子供に対する義務についても語られた。

いずれそれぞれ全父と全母となる日に始まる義務の話になった頃には、ロキはその場でろくに身動ぎせずに立ち尽していたのが何時間にも及んでいるのではないかと思った。ついに、ソーが誓いの言葉を述べ、ロキも述べた。ソーが彼の薬指に指輪を填め、彼もソーの薬指に指輪を填める時に、なんとか手を滑らせずに済んだ。

大広間に集った人々が半狂乱になったような歓声を上げた。ロキはその勢いが式の最中すっかり退屈していたのが自分だけではないことも関係しているに違いないと考えた。ソーが彼の肘を掴むと、二人はロキが式の初めに通った道を今度は外へ向けて歩いた。彼らの後に、まずはオーディンとフリッガが、次にヘルブリンディとビーレイストルが続いた。誓いの言葉の時以外、二人は言葉どころか視線さえ交わしていなかった。

＊＊＊

食事の後、大量の蜂蜜酒がその役目を果たしたためもあって、ロキはようやく一息ついて肩の力を抜きはじめていた。その時のことだった、誰かが背後から彼を抱き寄せたのは。その相手が夫ではなく、その友人であることに気が付くまで、ロキは一瞬の時を要した。確か、ファンドラルといったか？

戦士は彼を近くに引き寄せ、囁きかけた。「怖がらないで。これはただの伝統だから」

「何が？」

彼の問いに答えはなく、ファンドラルはいきなり駆けだした。ロキはまるで狩猟で射止められた鹿のように彼の肩に担ぎあげられていた。その後にアシールの男たちが続き、何やら乱闘騒ぎが起きている。最初にロキたちの後を追い始めた者たちを押さえ込む男たちの中にはソーの姿もあった。ロキは兄たちや儀仗兵らがフリッガに優しく宥められているのを見た。きっと、この伝統とやらの説明を受けているのだろう。

ロキは追跡してくる奇妙な敵に対してシードルを放てと訴える本能と戦わねばならなかった。何かがこの伝統の間、彼は受け身でいなくてはならないのだと告げている。彼は城のすぐ外にある広場まで運ばれた。ファンドラルは彼を茂みの裏に下ろすと、片目を瞑ってみせた。

「静かにしてるんだ、いいね？これはちょっとしたお楽しみなんだから」

ロキは静かに頷いた。密かに周囲を見渡せば、使用人たちが城壁に沿って人だかりを作っていた。明らかに、これから起こる戦いを楽しみにしているようだ。

勇ましい声が響き渡り、夫が到着したことを報せた。ロキは危うくソーの敗北を願ってしまった。次に何が起こるのかは分かっていたが、とにかくソーは妙な外見をしていた。桃色の肌に黄金の髪は、頭の禿げた青い肌の巨人に慣れている身としてはどうしても何かがおかしいのではないかと考えてしまう。しきたりは、もちろんのこと、ソーが勝利することを約束していた。何が起こっているのか認識できる前に、ロキは再び捕まった。勝利に満ちた声が響き渡って、今度は夫の手に掴まれたのだと悟る。

ソーは彼を肩に担ぎあげると、他のアシールの歓声に見送られ、ロキを運び去った。ソーの友人らの前で、ロキは完全に恥をかかされ、嫌な思いをしたのだった。

＊＊＊

ロキはソーにベッドの上に放り投げられると、震えた。次に起こることを、彼は嫌というほど認識していた。何度か動物が交尾しているところは見たことがあったし、ヘルブリンディとビーレイストルが性交について詳細に語り聞かせてきたこともあった。二人とも、末弟の嫌悪感も露わな反応を面白がった。もちろん、それは彼とアシールの婚約が決定する前の話だ。ヘルブリンディの伴侶であるヤールンサクサがラウフェイに命じられ、ロキに正式な性教育を施した。

ソーが彼に覆い被さり、ドレスを破る勢いで脱がせると、恐怖を覚えるだけの知識はあった。巨大な手が(それは霜の巨人ほどの大きさがあった)ロキの股の間を荒々しく探った。それは彼の力ない陰茎を握り、睾丸を転がした後、さらに下がって膣の方へ向かった。ロキの息が止まった。

『従順に。良い伴侶になれ』

内心、何度もそれを唱えながら、彼は強制的に全身の力を抜き、脚を開いた。これに、ソーは肯定するように唸った。ロキは彼のもう片方の手がそのズボンの中に突っ込まれており、自身を素早く扱いていることに気づいた。彼はなんとか自分の陰茎も勃たせるよう、それに意識を向けた。彼はまだ若く、ここ数年でようやく勃起するようになったばかりだから、簡単なはずだった。しかし、彼の肉体は協力的ではなかった。

ソーが彼の陰核と襞を荒く擦るので、膣の方は少しだけ濡れてきたようだ。少なくとも彼の肉体の一部は協力的なようだ。ソーがズボンを下ろすと同時に、ロキは深呼吸をしてなんとかリラックスしようとした。しかし、ソーのそそり立ったものが視界に入るなり、ロキの呼吸は一瞬止まっていた。

なんということだ。アシールと結婚することの唯一の利点は、彼らの性器も小さいことだけだと思っていた。だが、目の前のそれは巨大だった。彼は本能的に両脚を閉じはじめていた。ソーは素早くそれを押し開いて、その間に膝をついた。

「怖がるな」彼は低く言って、ロキは必死に頷いた。

ソーの成すがまま両脚を押し上げられると、夫は彼に笑いかけた。それはロキの目に不吉に映った。

「ほらな。何も難しくはない」

これに、ロキは再び頷くだけで、それからソーの勃起したものの先端が彼の入り口に擦りつけられるのを感じた。この姿に変化する際に、彼はヨトゥンには存在しない処女膜を作成していた。アシールがそれを求めているという情報はヨトゥンヘイムまで届いていたのだった。

この行為が激痛を伴うものではないかという彼の疑惑は、ソーが荒々しく中に押し入り、それを破ろうと力を入れた時に証明された。彼は身じろいだが、ソーは彼の腰を強く掴んでおり、ロキは歯を食いしばった。

『ヨトゥンヘイム。ヨトゥンヘイムを思え。今反撃してはいけない』

ソーが激しく押し入り、彼を破って奥深くまで侵入してくると、彼は悲鳴を噛み殺せなかった。一瞬動きを止めたソーは、ロキの頬に片手を添えた。

「少しすれば大丈夫になる」

その仕草が慰めるためのものだったのか分からず、ロキは無力に頷いた。痛みが和らぐなり、ソーが動き始める。決して大丈夫にはならなかったが、我慢できる程度にはなった。ソーが早く終わらせるよう、彼は祈った。ソーがついに唸り声を上げるまで、永遠かと思われる時間が過ぎた。しばらくロキの上で身動きしなくなっていたソーだったが、やがて中から出ていった。

「大丈夫か？」その問いは真心からきたものというよりは、形だけのものに感じられた。ソーは彼を見ることなく、すでにズボンを引っ張り上げていた。

「大丈夫です」自分の耳にさえ、それは偽りに聞こえたが、ソーはそれを言葉通りに捉えたようだ。

「ならば良い。では、今夜はもう寝ろ」

＊＊＊

ソーが部屋を出たとたんに、ロキは衝動に任せて泣いた。利用された気分だ。彼がほとんどその気になっていなかったことに、果たしてソーは気づいていただろうか。この先ずっとこの調子なのだろうか。汚れたシーツに視線を落とす。血と精液が見える。素晴らしい。

手を上げ、シードルを使ってそれを綺麗に拭い去ろうとしたロキだったが、直前に再び手を下げた。駄目だ。これは証拠となる。二人が身体を重ねたことの。アシール文化が花嫁に求める素質である、彼が「処女」であった証拠だ。使用人らの目に留まり、この話が広がるほうがいい。彼がこの姿に変化する際にそれを作った可能性があることを推察するほど、アシールの頭が良いとは思えなかった。それとも、推察するかもしれなかったが、たとえそうでも彼が「処女」じゃなかったという疑惑が噂の域を出ることはない。もちろん、ロキは「処女」で間違いなかった。ヨトゥンにはその物理的な証拠がないだけだ。

＊＊＊

結婚式の翌朝、トレイに載った朝食がロキの寝室に運ばれた。彼はそれをありがたく食べ、見慣れない食べ物を全て試食した。そのいくらかは、そんなに悪くなかった。彼の二人の兄が別れを告げるために立ち寄った時、彼はまだ食事中だった。幸いなことに、その頃には使用人たちにより昨夜のシーツは運び出されており、部屋の空気の入れ替えも行われていた。

ビーレイストルとヘルブリンディは昨夜何が起こったのか認識しているはずだったが、そのことに触れることはなかった。ロキは立ち上がると、傷つけられることなく兄たちを抱擁できるよう、ヨトゥンの姿に戻った。ビーレイストルは彼を腕の中に引っ張り込んだが、優しく窘めた。

「変化する必要はなかった、小さき者よ。それが多大な力を使うのを知っているぞ。これからは少しでも多くの力を蓄えておかなければならないのに」

「分かってる」彼は呟き、子供のように兄にしがみついてしまわないよう、気を引き締めた。ビーレイストルはどちらかというと衝動的な人物だ。ロキが良い扱いを受けなかったと疑えば、問答無用で彼をヨトゥンヘイムに連れ帰るタイプの兄だ。そんなことになってしまっては大惨事になる。ビーレイストルは抱擁を解くと、愛槍をロキに差し出した。

「これを見て俺のことを思い出せ。いいな？」

「ありがとう」他に何を言えばよいのか分からなかった。ヨトゥンの間では珍しい武器である槍は、ロキが生まれる少し前にファールバウティから幼いビーレイストルに授けられた物だった。兄は無理矢理笑顔を作った。

「寂しくなるな、弟よ」

「私も、寂しくなる」

それ以上、交わすべき言葉はなかった。ヘルブリンディも彼を抱擁し、会えなくなって寂しくなると、この婚姻が必要になったことが残念だとも言った。賢い弟がいなくなったヨトゥンヘイムはこれまでと同じではなくなるとも。ロキはいつまでも抱擁が終わらなければいいのにと思ったが、兄たちが長居すればするほど、別れ難くなることは理解していたので、ほとんど部屋から追いやるようにした。

＊＊＊

もう一度一人になると、彼は広い窓辺に歩み寄り、カーテンを開いた。眼下に広がる大きな広場が見える。数人の使用人たちが足早に横断する以外に人影はあまり見当たらない。だが、ロキの期待通り、数分後にはエインヘリャルの護衛をつけたヨトゥンの集団が現れた。護衛や、彼らに慌てて道を開ける使用人に比べ、ヨトゥンは巨大だ。新しい目を通して見るその青い肌は、彼らを囲むアシールの白さに比べれば、さらに美しく映えた。

彼はそのままその一団が広場を渡るのを見送り、門を潜り抜けて姿が見えなくなった後もずっとそれを見つめていた。ビフレストが作動した時には、大気中のシードルが急上昇したのを感じ取った。いよいよだ。彼はこの先一生、奇妙な衣服を纏い、その多くがロキよりも背の小さな生き物が住まう世界に置き去りにされたのだ。これまでずっと周囲の人々を見上げなければならないことに慣れきっていた巨人の未熟児がだ。どこにも氷が見当たらず、巨大で派手な建物に満ちたこの暑苦しい世界に。そして、故郷の世界を再生させるためには、彼に対してろくに関心を示さない夫に対し、ロキは人生を捧げなければならないのだ。もはや泣くこともできなかった。荒涼としたヨトゥンヘイムにいた頃は、華美なアスガルドで覚えたほどの孤独を感じたことはなかったのに。


	4. 新婚生活

しばらくして、彼は窓辺から離れた。もうできることは何もない。今後はここで彼の人生は続く。彼の寝室に隣接する小さめの部屋があった。そこは彼の「化粧部屋」なのだと、昨夜フリッガに教えられた。そこには大きな姿見があり、ロキは躊躇いがちにその部屋に入ると、もう一度自分の姿を観察した。彼の黒髪は変化しておらず、顔の造作もなんとなく見慣れた気がしたが、姿見に映され彼を見つめ返すのは見知らぬ人物だった。霜の巨人などではなく、アシールだった。いつか、この姿にも慣れる日が来ることを彼は祈るのだった。

＊＊＊

ロキは式に出る前にフリッガが化粧部屋に置いて行ったドレスを見やった。彼女は彼のために新しい衣服が作られるまで、これで我慢するしかないと話していた。昨夜ソーに引き千切られたドレスを着るわけにもいかない。ファッションについてろくな知識のないロキだって、それくらいは分かる。

新しいドレスを持ち上げ、彼はじろじろと念入りに調べた。ヨトゥンは腰巻以上の衣類を纏おうとは考えなかった。彼らの世界の冷たさに影響されることはなかったし、ぼんやりとした品位の概念以上に肌を覆う必要性が感じられたなかったのだ。

一方、アシールは衣類に夢中のようだった。結婚式では、実に様々な色合いと形状の衣類を見た。この新しい姿を纏うようになってから、ロキは何故彼らが衣服を着用したがるのか理解した気がする。この新しい皮膚は太陽光や風に対してもっと敏感であると、彼はすでに経験したのだった。

衣類の役割に関する物思いに耽って時間稼ぎするのを止め、彼は実際にドレスを纏った。人生で初めて自分で髪を梳かした。そしてヨトゥンヘイムから持参した革紐を使って髪を纏めた。アシールの物ではない何かを一つ纏うだけでも気分が違った。

着替えを終えると(馬鹿みたいな格好だと思った)、ロキは深呼吸をした。フリッガは彼に目が覚めた後は誰かに彼女を呼んできてもらえと昨夜伝えていた。そうすれば、宮殿を軽く案内すると話していたのだ。扉を開けると、使用人が通りかからないかと周囲を見回す。ロキが大胆にも歩み寄って声をかけた使用人の男は少し驚いた様子を見せていたが、全母に伝えておくと約束してくれた。

＊＊＊

フリッガは昨日と同様に、とても優雅に見えた。彼の部屋に入るなり、ロキの姿を観察し、頷いた。

「今のところはこれでいいでしょう。あなたが疲れていないようなら、今日の午後にでも仕立て屋に来てもらいましょう。それと、何か髪型も考えておく必要があるけれど、それは明日でもいいわ。さて、お昼まで宮殿を散歩する準備はできていますか？」

「はい、全母様」

「私のことはフリッガと呼んでくれてもいいと言いましたよ？」

ロキは微笑んで頷いたが、そんなことができるようになる気がしなかった。フリッガは彼を連れて廊下を進むと、ソーの私室を示し、それからオーディンと彼女の私室も示した。

彼女の私室は実に美麗だと、彼は見とめざるを得ない。広々としており、風通しが良かった。そのうち一つの部屋には数人の女性が座り、針仕事に勤しんでいた。フリッガは彼女たちを紹介し、ロキは全員の名前を覚えておけるか心配だった。彼女らは皆礼儀正しく淑女の挨拶をしていたが、その表情は堂々とした好奇心から薄らと隠した不信感まで広範囲に及んだ。

フリッガが彼に図書室を案内する頃には昼食の時間が差し迫っていた。彼は感動していた。この図書室だけでもアスガルドを訪れる充分な理由になると、彼は直ちに結論していた。ヨトゥンヘイムの宮殿にも、かつて図書室があった。大半の本は戦闘中に宮殿を襲った地割れのせいで地中深くに沈んだか、雪と氷、岩の瓦礫に埋もれてしまった。彼はビーレイストルと共に数冊救い出すことができたが、全体的に見てもヨトゥンヘイムには書物が少なかった。

フリッガは彼が強い興味を示したことに気づいた。巨大な図書室を感動して見回す間、彼女のことを完全に無視してしまっていたことを思えば、気が付かない方がおかしいだろう。そんな無礼をしてしまっては、義母との関係も決して幸先の良いものではないように思うが、彼女は嬉しそうにも、楽しそうにもしていた。彼女は彼にここでいくらでも時間を過ごして良いのだと保証してくれた。

＊＊＊

昼食の間、ロキは再び夫と遭遇した。ソーは礼儀正しく彼に挨拶をした。ちょうど、知人にするような。

昼食を終えると、フリッガは微笑みを浮かべて息子を見やった。

「ソー、あなたが鍛練をするところをロキに見せてやってはどうかしら？」

「母上、私にはあまり時間がないことをご存知でしょう」

「ええ、ですが、あなたが一日の大半を過ごす場所をロキも知っていた方がいいとは思いいません？」

「かしこまりました、母上」ソーは不機嫌そうに見えたが、その両親は彼が子供っぽい態度を取ることには慣れているようだった。ソーは立ち上がると、気短な様子で手招きした。

「そうとなったら、早く行くぞ、ロキ。無駄にする時間はないからな」

＊＊＊

二人はしばらく無言で歩いていたが、やがてソーがロキに顔を向けた。

「ヨトゥンヘイムにいた頃、鍛練や戦闘に参加したことはあるのか？」

ロキは思わず自嘲気味に笑っていた。「私のように小さな者が？いいえ」

厳密に言って、ラウフェイは彼が戦闘訓練に参加するのをはっきりと禁止したわけではない。ただ、誰がどう見ても彼にとって危険すぎるのは明白だっただけだ。

「そうか」ソーは彼をじろじろと見ながら口角を下げた。アシールにとってロキは決して小さくないのだということを忘れていた。しかし、ソーはそのことに関しては何も言わなかった。代わりに尋ねる。「そのことを残念には思わないか？」

アシールの伴侶となったヨトゥンのためのガイドブックがあれば良いのに、と彼は思った。ここではソーに何を求められているのだろう？分からないので、彼は肩を竦めていた。「そうとは限りません」

彼が抱えていた疑惑を確認できたとでもいうように、ソーは頷くと、また沈黙した。

＊＊＊

近道なのか、小さなアーチ状の廊下を潜り抜け、宮殿の敷地内にある鍛練所に出た。ロキはその場に集ったアシールたちのほとんどの顔を覚えていた。披露宴でソーの近くにいた者たちだ。その時彼を攫った男であるファンドラルがのんびりと彼に手を振っている。

「やあ、ロキ。よく来てくれたね」

他の者たちも頭を下げ、彼ら二人を歓迎した。

「俺たちがどこで鍛練しているかロキに見せろと母上が」ソーはどこか苦々しく言って、他の者たちは笑みを浮かべていた。

ファンドラルはロキに片目を瞑った。「それで、氷の代わりにベッドの上で眠るのはどんな気分だった？」

「不思議な気分でした」ロキが答えると、ファンドラルの目が見開かれた。

「冗談のつもりだったのに。ヨトゥンヘイムでは本当に氷の上で眠るのかい？」

「まあ…ええ、そうです」

「マジで。それじゃ…」

「おしゃべりはそこまでだ」ソーが彼の友人を遮り、彼に棒を投げた。ファンドラルはそれを問題なく受け取る。「俺たちは鍛練しにここに来た。お喋りの為じゃない。ロキ、お前は母上のところに戻ってもいいぞ」

こうして退出させられたロキは頭を下げると、鍛練所を後にした。

＊＊＊

仕立て屋は僅かに舌打ちをしていた。

「あなたを女性の衣服を纏った男性のように見せないのは難しい。霜の巨人が皆こう…男性的な身体をしているとは思いませんでした」

ロキの中では、アスガーディアンの男は皆小さく妙な色合いの霜の巨人に見えるのだが。その思いを、ロキは口には出さないようにした。

「ですが、ロキはすらりとしていて優雅ですわ」フリッガは期待するような声音で言った。「お兄様たちのような重量感はありません」

「あなたの兄上方というのは、あのとても背の高かった？」

「ええ」ロキは頷く。兄たちが恋しくてならない。ビーレイストルはこの場面のバカバカしさを笑い飛ばすだろう。ヘルブリンディは激怒して怒鳴るだろうし、それは少なくとも見ていて面白かったはずだ。

フリッガと仕立て屋は、ロキがドレスとチュニックの中間のような衣服を纏うべきだと決めた。ロキはそれで問題ないと思った。彼は男性でも女性でもないので、どちらの性質も併せ持つような衣類はちょうど良いとさえ思えた。さらに、彼らはロキには緑が似合うと結論していた。ロキとしては彼の本来の肌の色のような青を好んだが、二人のアシール女性の判断を信じることにした。彼などよりも、ファッションについて良く知っているだろうから。彼の仕事は、この世界に住む者たちに溶け込むことだ。

＊＊＊

ロキはすぐに日常を確立していた。自室で朝食を摂る。午前中は図書室で過ごし、昼食はフリッガと共にする。時折オーディンも顔を出すが、ソーとは滅多に昼食を共にしなかった。午後はフリッガの私室を訪れる。夕食ではほとんどの場合、ソーの姿もあり、二人は隣同士に座った。ソーが彼に注意を向けることはあまりなかった。

夜になれば、時たまソーがやって来て、体を重ねた。初めての時より少し良くなった程度だった。ソーはあまり喋らなかった。ただロキの部屋にやって来ては服を脱ぎ、ロキにも同様にするよう命じる。相手に背を向けて衣服を脱ぐ間に、彼は密かに手を使って少しでも準備を整えるようになった。どちらにしても、大抵の場合ロキが絶頂を迎えることはなく、それに気づいたソーは自分に対する侮辱として受け取ったようだ。

＊＊＊

ある時、事後にロキは疲れた息を吐きながらシーツで身体を隠した。まだ全裸のソーは腹を立てた子供のように顔をしかめていた。大の男が、しかもソーほどの巨躯を持ち、まだ半勃ち状態のペニスを伝い落ちる液体もそのままに、そのような表情を浮かべるのは少し異常にも感じられる。

「まだ体がアスガルドの気候に完全に調節できていないのだと思います。まだ私にとって暑すぎるのかもしれません」と、ロキは思い切って口にしてみた。

ソーはさらに顔をしかめた。

「お前はここで暮らせるよう身体を変えたのだと思っていたが」

それは事実だ。不運なことに、夫は完全な馬鹿ではなかったようだ。

「ええ、ですが、子を宿すためにも生殖器は皮膚以外の部分、ほとんどそのままに残す必要がありました。あまり肉体を変えてしまっては、生殖機能を阻むかもしれないと思ったので」

「なるほどな」

ソーは顔をしかめたままだったが、言い訳を受け入れたようだ。ロキは少し体の力を抜いていた。

彼の知る限りでは、たった今告げた話はただの戯言だった。彼の生殖器が熱を持ちすぎたようには感じられないし、この肉体に姿を変えた時に当然その部分も変わった。それどころか、体温ごと変えているのだ。加えて、そもそも彼はまだ繁殖が可能になっていない。ラウフェイは彼が近いうちにそうなることを祈るしかないと言っていた。

＊＊＊

アスガルドにおける唯一の安全圏に思えたのは全母フリッガの私室だった。ヨトゥンには性別がないという事実は、アシールを居心地悪くさせるようだ。ロキはこのことを早い段階で学んでいた。彼らは二つのものが対となる世界を好むようだ。平らな胸と(子を産めば、小ぶりな乳房が育つはずだ)男性の生殖器は、ロキが外見上は男性に見えることを意味している。その一方で、彼はソーに嫁いでいるのだ。アスガルドで同性婚は決して禁忌というわけではなかったが、王侯貴族の子女は後継者を作ることを義務付けられていた。

＊＊＊

ソーが母親を敬愛していることは明白だった。ロキが彼女と過ごしている間は、ソーが伴侶を粗雑に扱うことはなかった。ロキがフリッガと共にいる時に顔を見せることがあったが、ソーはいつもちょうど良い距離を取り、強引にロキを連れ去ろうとはしなかった。

それどころか、母親さえいれば、ソーはとても礼儀正しかった。彼女に頼まれれば紅茶を淹れることもしたし、その時には必ずロキにも何か欲しい物や必要な物はないか尋ねた。糸を紡ぐロキの弱腰の試みにも賛辞を述べた。それはまるでフリッガの私室が全く別の世界に思わせた。ロキはいつもこの部屋を去るのを躊躇った。

魔法のようなその場所の外でソーと遭遇すると、夫は彼を無視するか、いつものように追い払うのだった。ロキは鍛練所の近くを通りかかる度、ソーに部屋へ戻るよう命じられることに慣れてしまった。

時折、夕食の最中や、二人で何らかの行事に出席するために会場へ向かっている時などに、ソーは彼を見やり、「今日は何をした?」「なぜそのような陰気な顔をしているのだ？」「アスガルドをどう思う？」などと問いかけることがあった。ロキはできる限り当たり障りのないよう答えた。真っ赤な嘘ではなかったが、不満を示唆するようなことは一切口にしない。ソーに問いを投げかけるのももっての外だ。ソーの質問はいつも、会話を持とうと努力しているというよりは、尋問に近かった。

＊＊＊

ある朝、ロキは素晴らしい香りが漂ってきて目が覚めた。どこかパリパリとして新鮮な香りは故郷を想わせる。ここのところ、だんだんと肌寒くなってきており、冬が近づいているのは気づいていた。窓辺に歩み寄ると、ロキは息を呑んだ。王宮のギラギラとした派手な様相は鳴りを潜め、白く美しい雪に覆われていた。ふんわりと大きな雪の結晶が空から舞い降りる。満面の笑みを浮かべると、ロキはバルコニーに足を踏み出し、雪片を掴もうと手を伸ばした。ヨトゥンヘイムの物と比べればそうでもなかったが、故郷を去ってから触れた物では最も冷たいものだった。彼はしばらくその場で深呼吸を繰り返すのだった。

＊＊＊

午後になると、侍女の一人が彼に尋ねた。ヨトゥンヘイムとはこのようなものなのかと。彼は、アスガルドは決してヨトゥンヘイムのようにはなれない。ヨトゥンヘイムの方が圧倒的に厳しい土地なのだと答えた。皆それがアスガルドに対する称賛の言葉であると思い込み、とても満足そうにしていた。なので、ロキはそれを正そうとしなかった。彼が言いたかったのは、アスガルドの穏やかな自然では、何千年も一度も融けることなく存在する氷の荘厳さに適うものなどないということだった。冷たい雪を除く、柔らかなものを全て取り払った風景のなんと気高いことかを、彼らが知ることはないのだろう。

＊＊＊

ひとつだけ変わらない物があったとすれば、それはソーと彼の間の冷え切った関係だった。ソーが悪い男だということではない。少なくとも、ロキの観察してきたところにそのような影はなかった。彼は忠実で陽気な友人であり、献身的で愛情豊かな息子だった。王子にしては周囲の者たちには敬意と思いやりを持って接する。何をするにしても、善意をもっていた。そして、アシールの色彩にロキが慣れてくると、夫が実はとても見目麗しい美丈夫なのだと知った。だが、ソーはロキとの婚姻に合意したとはいえ、それを最も不快な義務として認識しているようだった。そして、ロキのことも、そのように扱った。

＊＊＊

ロキがアスガルドに来て一年経った頃、新たに侍女として奉公するために宮殿にやって来た娘がいた。シギュンという名の娘はアスガルドの北方にいる侯爵の中でも重要な一族の娘だった。彼女が生まれた時、その両親は宮殿における娘の居場所を約束されていた。はじめは内気な様子を見せていたシギュンだったが、宮殿に来て二日目に、彼女はロキがアスガルドの歴史について読書をしているところに通りかかった。彼女は彼にその書物があまり正確ではないことを告げた。すると、ロキは直ちにその理由を問い質し、その夜にはフリッガが彼を内密な話をするために呼び寄せた。

「あなたはシギュンを気に入ったようですね」

彼が新人の娘を選んで会話を持ったのはまずかったのだろうか。

「彼女は歴史について博識です」彼は言い訳するように言った。

「そのようですね」フリッガはその様子を少し可笑しそうにしていたので、ロキは僅かに肩の力を抜いていた。「あなたが息子と結婚して一年以上たちました。そろそろあなた個人の宮を持つ時が来たのではないかと思います」

正直、彼女が何を言っているのかわからずに、ロキが答えずにいると、フリッガは微笑んだ。

「つまり、シギュンをあなたの侍女長として昇格させることも考えてみましょう、と言っているのです。あなたが正確には女性ではないことはわかっています」彼女はまたも居心地悪そうに言った。ロキの身体構造の詳細のこととなると、アシールは皆そうだ。「ですが、あなたが私の孫を産むのですし、私の後継者となるのですから、宮廷に置いてはそのように扱うのが良いと思います」

ロキは頷いた。同意以外に何ができるのだ？一年前にも彼女は同じことを話していたではないか。「シギュンを私個人の侍女にしていただけるのでしたら、それは幸いです」と認める。そして、それは本心からの言葉だった。

「良かったわ」フリッガは息を漏らした。「そうすることで、未来の王后としての立場を確立できます。それに、私よりもシギュンのほうがあなたに若い娘としての振舞いを教えることができるでしょう」

結局、またもジェンダーの話であるようだった。フリッガでさえも、彼女の夫が息子のために選んだ伴侶が両性の者であることに、未だ困惑しているようだ。ロキに対し、真摯な好意を抱いているにも拘らず。

＊＊＊

シギュンが宮殿に来てから最初の八カ月は、ロキがアスガルドに来てから過ごした最高の時間だった。シギュンはシードルの祝福を受けていなかったが、ロキと同様に好奇心に満ち、知識を渇望した。二人は共に宮殿を探険し、特に図書室と庭園を重点的に探索した。ここで、シギュンはロキにアスガルドの様々な植物の世界への扉を開いてくれた。そして、二人とも迷惑に感じていたことだが、彼らは常にエインヘリャルに付き添われていた。

時折、フリッガは二人が馬車を使う許可を出してくれた。たいていの場合は他の侍女も連れ立っての事だったが、馬車で街中や田舎の方を駆けることができた。シギュンはあまり好まなかったものの、ロキがもっとも楽しんだのは、オーディンが天駆ける船の使用許可を出してくれる時だった。彼らはそれで湖の表面を滑り、高速で賭けた。彼は船をその縁、アスガルドの湖水が宇宙の深淵へと落ちていく端まで寄せるのが好きだった。宇宙の何処かにはヨトゥンヘイムがあるだけではない。全てが宇宙に、この縁のすぐ向こう側に存在しているのだ。彼らの知る九つの世界だけでなく、その向こうには他にも多くの世界が存在しているのだと言われていた。

あるいは、シギュンがこれらの外出を好まなかったのは、その機会を得る度に、ロキが異常なほどに興奮するためかもしれなかった。彼は船を湖の縁ぎりぎりまで進めるため、常に宇宙の闇へと落下する危険性を孕んでいた。彼はそのスリル感を楽しむのだった。

もっとも、そうすることは少なく、二人は大半の時を静かに過ごした。シギュンと過ごす時間の中で、彼はそれまでの数ヶ月間よりもアスガルドについて多くのことを学んだのだった。

＊＊＊

当然、このような幸福感がいつまでも続くはずはなかった。ある日、ロキは庭園でシギュンと時間を過ごしていた。アスガルドに群生する植物の豊富さは、未だにロキを驚愕させるものだった。シギュンはそれらについて知る全てのことをロキに教えるようになっていた。特に、医療薬として使える植物に集中する。薬草を使って身体を癒すという作業は、アシールが女性に求める技術だった。正確に言えば、母親の立場にある者が重宝される技術だ。ロキはいずれ「全母」の地位を継ぐことになっていたし、シギュンは癒しの性質を持つ植物に精通していた。

ある春の日、二人はベンチに座り、常に彼らに付き従うエインヘリャルは礼儀正しい距離を置いて立っていた。二人の間には何種類もの薬草が並べられており、シギュンは体勢を支えるためにロキの肩に手を置いて身を屈めると、薬草に手を伸ばしていた。荒々しい足音がしたので、二人は顔を上げていた。ソーが激怒した面持ちで彼らに歩み寄っていた。二人とも弾かれたように立ち上がると、膝を曲げて会釈をする。ソーがシギュンに向けた眼差しは、憐れな娘を震え上がらせた。ロキはソーが顔にここまでの憤怒を刻んだのを初めて目にしていた。

無言でロキの手首を掴んで彼を引っ張り寄せると、ソーは彼を引きずるようにして庭園を出て、城内に戻っていった。使用人やエインヘリャルを問わず、彼らが通り過ぎた者たちは一様に彼らに奇妙な目を向けていた。ソーがあまりにきつく掴むので、ロキは手首を折られると感じたが、何も言えずにいた。

＊＊＊

「あの女と二人きりで過ごすことはよくあるのか？」ロキの部屋に辿りつくなり、ソーは問い質していた。ロキの手首は手放したものの、壁際に彼を追い詰めている。

「シギュンは私の侍女です」ロキはおとなしく答えていた。これにソーは低く唸っただけだった。

「そんなことを訊いているのではない」

「私たちは常に他の誰かを連れています。二人きりで時間を過ごすことはありません」

「そのように肝に銘じることだ」ソーは彼の目をじっと覗き込んだ。

「適切な関係を保っていると保証します」

「あの女と付き合うことは許さん。分かったか？」

ロキはソーを怒鳴りつけたかった。よくもそんなことが言えたなと。シギュンはこの地における唯一の友人だ。それらのことをソーに告げようと、彼はすでに口を開いていたが、ソーの肩越しに見える壁に寄り掛かる槍が目に入った。ビーレイストルからの贈り物だ。ロキは固唾を呑む。ソーとの仲に亀裂が入れば、彼の兄のみならずヨトゥンは全員お終いだ。怒りを隠すために、ロキは強制的に床に視線を移した。

「よくわかりました。彼女には解任を申付けます」

最初の子が生まれ、冬の小箱が変換された後に、シギュンの赦しを乞うて宮殿に連れ戻すこともできるかもしれない。もしかするば。

「理解し合えたようで良かった」ソーの声はまだ熱を孕んでいた。「お前は俺のものだ」

そして、それを証明するかのように、ソーは彼を背後の壁に押しつけると、唇を奪った。ロキはソーに権利を主張させるために必要なことをさせたが、その間中、内心では己の無力さに憤慨するのだった。


	5. 亀裂

ロキはせめてシギュンに直接会って解雇を言い渡すのが礼儀であると思った。だが、彼はまだフリッガのことを考慮していなかった。シギュンと話すことができる前に、フリッガが彼の奇妙な様子に感づいていた。初めて、彼は充分に内面を覆い隠すことができなかったのだ。彼女の部屋に入るなり、フリッガは彼を脇の方へ連れて行った。

昨日の出来事についてロキが話すまで、しばらくの時間を要した。彼が話すと、フリッガの顔は、それまでロキが不可能と思っていた憤怒の形相に歪められていた。思わず後退する。

「あの子が何ですって！？」いきり立ったフリッガはピンと背筋を伸ばした(ロキより背は小さいが、これまで見てきた彼女よりもずっと威圧的だった)。「彼があなたの貞節を疑う権利などないわ。私自身があなたのために選んだ侍女相手ならば、なおさらね」

「全母様、いけません…」

「いいえ、ロキ。それとも、あなたもシギュンを追い払いたいのですか？」

「私は…」

「そんなはずはないわよね。全く根拠のない噂に基づいて娘さんを解雇すれば、そのお父様がどんな報復をしてこられるかも考慮しなかったのでは、明らかに、あなた方のどちらも政治的な明敏さは持ち合わせていなかったということだわ！いいでしょう。息子には私から話しておきます」

「全母様、私はそんな…」

フリッガを止めることはできなかった。ロキが普段はどれほど雄弁であっても、彼の話に聞く耳を持てないほど怒り心頭である相手に対しては、ほぼ無意味だ。彼女はずかずかと部屋を出て、ロキはこれが果たして賢明な方針なのかも分からず、転げるようにその後を追った。隠れていた方が良いかもしれない。

二人はこの時間帯ならばソーは鍛練所いるだろうと踏み、そちらへと歩を進めた。そこに辿りつく少し前に、フリッガが引き攣った笑みを浮かべて彼を振り仰いだ。

「ロキ、あなたはお部屋に戻っていた方がいいでしょう。あなたの夫とその母親が口論しているところなど、見せたくはありません」

「ありがとうございます、全母様」ロキはその場から逃げ去った。

＊＊＊

その夕方、夕飯の直前にソーが彼の部屋にのしのしと入ってきた。先程のフリッガと同様に憤怒の形相を浮かべている。

「お前のお大事なシギュンは手元に置いておけばいい」吐き捨てるように彼は言った。

「感謝します。助かります」ロキはその言葉があまり皮肉っぽく聞こえないことを祈った。ソーはさらに顔をしかめた。

「母上を巻き込んだことは止めてもらいたかったがな」

巻き込んでなどいなかった、本当は。何かがおかしいと感づいたのはフリッガ自身であり、彼女の勘が当たったというだけだ。シギュンの父親は権力のある公爵であり、娘の解雇を喜ばなかっただろう。

あまりに長く相手を凝視していた気がして、ロキは従順な態度で視線を落とした。「申し訳ありません」

「いいだろう」一瞬、またソーがロキを強引に抱くつもりでいるように見えた。だが、彼は唐突に踵を返すと、自室へと戻っていった。

夕食は非常に緊張した場となった。フリッガは明確に息子に対して怒りを示していたし、決して彼に話しかけようとしなかった。オーディンはこの居心地の悪さを和らげようと、ソーの鍛錬について質問を繰り返した。これがあまりうまくいかず、ソーは短く、敬意に欠いた返事をするだけだった。(通常よりかなり早く)夕食が終わる頃には、オーディン自身が爆発寸前になっていた。

＊＊＊

自室で一人になったロキは、柔らかな枕に顔を埋めた。泣きたい気分などとうに超えていたが、苦々しい嗚咽を幾つか漏らしてしまった。夫と義母の間に亀裂を生じさせてしまった。これは良くない。まったく良くない。それは良い伴侶のすべきことではなかった。またも、彼は期待に応えることができなかったのだ。ヨトゥンヘイムのために冬の小箱を取り戻すのは、まだまだずっと先の事になってしまった。近いうちにこの肉体が子を宿す準備を終えることを祈るほかなかった。世継ぎを産むことさえできれば、彼の失敗もそれほど問題ではなくなるかもしれない。

＊＊＊

それ以降、ロキはシギュンと共に過ごす時は、必ず傍にエインヘリャルを控えさせることにした。ソーが彼の貞節を疑った時にもエインヘリャルはいたのだが。ロキは二人だけで過ごすことは極力避けるようになり、宮廷の女たちに交じって時間を過ごすようになった。フリッガに二人目の侍女を選んでくれるようにも頼んだ。彼女が選んだのは可笑しな娘だったが、また別の有力な貴族の娘であった。この貴族はオーディンとの関係があまりうまくいっていないのだという。ロキは結果的に王室とこの貴族の良好な関係を強める手助けをしていることになった。王太子の良い伴侶としては、正しい行いではないだろうか。

それでも、ロキはこれまで味わっていたささやかな自由の喪失を嘆いた。シギュンと二人きりで会話できていた頃を懐かしんだ。何があったのか、シギュンは理解しているようだった。ソーの狭量な嫉妬にロキが膝を折ったことに、シギュンは残念そうにしていたが、ロキのことはこれまで通りに扱った。少なくとも、そのことには安堵するロキであった。

船を出すこともなくなった。湖の縁に近づけばシギュンは怖がったし、フッラに至っては水そのものを怖がったので、船に乗ろうともしなかった。フッラを置き去りにしてしまえば、またもソーに疑惑の目を向けられると恐れたロキは、渋々と船での遠出を諦めるのだった。檻の中に閉じ込められた気分で憤懣が爆発しそうになると、彼は使用人やエインヘリャルの幻影を身に纏い、姿を変えた。こうして彼は宮殿や市街地をこっそりと探索するのだ。彼の姿がないことなどすぐに気づかれてしまうので、あまり長い間身を隠していることはできなかったが、このささやかな自由時間だけが彼の正気を保っているように感じられた。

冬のある日、ロキは小さな少年に姿を変え、外の雪の中を駆け回った。ヨトゥンヘイムでビーレイストルと隠れん坊をしてところを想像して遊んでいたら、夕食に遅れてしまうほど長く留守にしてしまっていた。このため、ロキは雪の中を散歩していたと明かす羽目になった。フリッガは理解のある様子で首を縦に振っていたが、オーディンとソーはどちらとも口角を下げていた。オーディンは彼に二度と誰にも言わずに宮殿を出るなと命じ、必ずエインヘリャルに供をさせるよう告げた。ソーは彼が本当に一人きりだったのか問い質した。

＊＊＊

ロキは時折、自室にいる時にソーの幻影を作って楽しんだ。多くはただその姿に向かって、本人にはとても言えないような罵詈雑言を浴びせた。そして何度か、彼はその幻影をめった刺しにした。ソーの性器、あるいはその荒々しい手を干上がらせた。しかし、そのようなことをしても、ソーが実際に彼の部屋を訪れる時に、ロキの怒りを逸らすことはできなかった。それどころか、ソーを前に我を失い、本当に攻撃してしまいそうになるほどだった。

＊＊＊

結婚して三年目に、ソーはロキをヴァナヘイムへの外交任務に同行させた。ヴァナヘイムの繁栄した北方で、巨大な猛獣が大損害をもたらしていた。それは原野に棲みついていたために、「原野の怪物」などという、とても独創的な名称を与えられていた。怪物のあだ名であるグレンデルのほうが余程独創的な名であった。

ヴァナヘイムの戦士たちだけでも、その怪物を退治することは可能だっただろう。しかし、その一帯を統治するビャルケ卿はアスガルドの王太子が如何にそのような怪物退治を好むかを知っていた。このため、彼はアスガルドに狩猟会の招待状を送ったのだった。

ソーはもちろん、とても熱心にこれを受けた。この任務の外交的な意味合いについて父が厳しく説教している間も、ほとんど話を聞いていなかった。礼節と尊厳をもって振る舞うことで、彼らはヴァナヘイムでも有力な一領主との絆を強めることになるのだとオーディンはつらつらと話していたのだが。

＊＊＊

ロキは人生において恥辱を受けることに慣れていた。ヨトゥンヘイム王家の未熟児はよく冷笑の的にされた。もっとも、王子としての立場(と、大きな兄たちに溺愛される存在)であったために、最悪の事態からは守られていたのだが。アスガルドでソーと結婚してからは、また別種の惨めさを味わうようになっていた。

しかし、大広間に座り、領主の妻と礼儀正しく雑談している間に、二メートルも離れていないところで夫がメイドを露骨に口説いている状況とは、これはまた新たな屈辱だった。少なくとも、ハルパ夫人は素晴らしい礼節を持っており、ロキと薬湯について語り合いながら、ソーの行動に気づかないふりをしてくれていた。大広間で酒に酔っていないのは、彼ら二人だけだった。

角盃が二人の頭上を飛び越え、エールを撒き散らしていった。レディ・ハルパは頬を伝う一滴のエールはそのままに、引き攣った笑みを浮かべた。

「そろそろ引き上げる頃合いに思いますわ、殿下」

ロキは頷き、立ち上がった。「それは良い考えです、ご婦人」

「では、お部屋までご案内いたしますわね」彼女はロキの腕を取り、彼もそれを許した。

「何をしている！？」ソーの怒鳴り声が二人を驚かせた。メイドを放棄し、彼は突然ロキの背後に立った。ロキは夫に向き直る前に腹を括っていた。

「私は疲れたのです、旦那様。今夜はもう下がります」

ソーの青い瞳が怒りで燃えた。「このあばずれとか？」

「貴様、私の妻を何と呼んだ！？」

ロキは目を閉じた。なんてことだ。ビャルケ卿が二人の応酬を聞いたようだ。ソーは酔いが回りすぎたか怒りに我を忘れすぎているかで、それに気づいていない。

「俺の伴侶を寝台に連れ込むなど」彼は相手に唸るような声を向け、その表情は憤怒に染まっていた。「貴様の妻とやらをもっとうまく制御することだな」

＊＊＊

そこから先、状況は悪くなる一方だった。ビャルケとソーは殴り合いの喧嘩を始め、やがて大広間全体で大乱闘に繋がった。レディ・ハルパがついにロキにどうにかしてくれと懇願し、彼は全員の上に雨を降らせてずぶ濡れにさせた。それは喧嘩に興じていた者たち全員を正気に戻した。

ビャルケ卿は渋々と客人らに大広間で夜を過ごすことを許可した。翌朝には全員に立ち去るよう命じて。ロキだけが、彼のために用意されていた寝室に向かうことを許された。

だが、その申し出にソーが彼に向けた怒りの形相を見たロキは、礼儀正しくそれを断った。幸いなことに、レディ・ハルパは理解し、頷いた。この状況に対する後悔の念を顔に浮かべて。

ロキがエールや蜂蜜酒、割れた皿の破片や食べかすなどのない場所を探せる前に、ソーがその手首を強く掴み上げていた。彼はロキを隅っこの方まで引きずった。確かにそこはまだ綺麗なままだったし、ソーは何もしなかった。彼を手放すと、そこに寝そべるよう荒々しく命じる。それからまるでロキを警護するように、その前に寝転がった。ロキは抑えた怒りと恥辱に全身を震わせ、眠りが訪れるのを待った。

＊＊＊

言うまでもなく、翌朝アスガルドに到着すると、ソーはしっかりと事情を説明しなければならなかった。予定より二日も早い帰還だった。ヘイムダルはソーに帰還を望むと呼びかけられたとオーディンに報告していたので、オーディンはソーとロキをビフレストで出迎えた。オーディンが不機嫌そうにしていたというのは、アスガルドでは装飾に黄金が使用されることが多いというほどに明白な事実だった。全父は激怒していた。

「わしはこれを簡単な任務だと思っていたのだが」

オーディンの言葉は切るように鋭かったが、ソーは彼に挑むような視線を向けた。

「お前はただヴァナヘイムでも最有力な貴族の主催する怪物退治に参加することで、かの国との関係を強化することだけを求められていた。そうして共に掴んだ勝利を祝うだけで良かった。この任務はお前によく合った内容だと思うだろう」

「奴の妻がロキに色仕掛けを仕掛けたのは私のせいじゃありません」ソーは伴侶を睨みつけた。「それに、ロキもその気だった」

「ロキ？」オーディン(とヘイムダル)は彼に顔を向けた。ロキは羞恥からではなく、怒りに顔を赤く染めた。二人がそれを知る必要はない。

「全父様、夫は状況を見誤ったのではないかと思います。ハルパ夫人と私はどちらも他の方々ほど飲酒を好みません。他の方々に充分お酒が回り始めた頃になって、夫人がそれぞれの部屋に下がってはどうかと言われたのです。私たちがその地に到着した時には客間まで通される時間がありませんでした。使用人たちは全員宴会に追われていたので、夫人が自ら私を客間へ案内すると申し出られたのです。この状況が意図せず疑惑を招くようなものに見えてしまったことを、とても残念に思います」

オーディンは首肯した。

「おそらく、全ての客人に客間を用意する必要がなかったのだろう。ほとんどが大広間で酔い潰れるだけだっただろうからな」

それから息子に向き直る。

「そういうことだ。お前にとってこのような状況は見慣れたものだと思っていたのだが。お前の母親も多くの客人を客間まで案内することはいくらでもあった。それを見てわしが彼女の不貞を責め立てたことなどあったか？そんなに心配ならば、お前自身が二人に同行し、伴侶に正式な就寝の挨拶をつげることもできた。そんなことも考えつかなかったのか？」

ソーの顔がきつく引き締められたことで、考えつかなかったのだと知れた。

「お前の未熟な態度と自制心の無さは、もう何年もわしにとって重積となっていた」オーディンは深刻な面持ちで続けた。「アスガルドの王とは他の多くの者たちの人生を左右する重大な責任を伴う立場だ。お前の態度は未来の王として相応しくない。時間と婚姻でそれが変わることを望んでいたのだが、どうやらわしは間違っていたようだ」

彼は床にグングニルを打ち付けた。

「お前に必要な謙虚さと責任感を育むには、もっと痛みを伴う方法を使わなければならないようだ。お前がアスガルドでの責務に相応しいとわしが認めるまで、今この時からお前にはミッドガルドへの追放を命じる」

ロキは全父であり義父であるオーディンが彼の息子でありロキの夫である男を追放したことで、愕然とその場に立ち尽していた。ビフレストに吸い込まれていくソーの信じられないといった表情は、しかし、彼を喜ばせた。あの得意げな顔から傲慢さが拭い去られた瞬間を見られたのは実に良かった。

＊＊＊

ソーがいなくなると、まるで宮廷の全てがロキを見張っているかのように感じられた。彼らは皆ロキが失敗するのを、不適切な言動を見せるのを、あるいは、これこそ噂の最も望む展開だったが、彼が不倫をするのを待ち望んでいるようだった。おかげでロキは常に気を張り、夜に自室へ引き上げる際には特に気を付けなければならなかった。ロキは噂好きの者たちの中でも特に酷かった女に報復をした。彼女はオーディンの顧問の中でも最もつまらぬ男の妻であり、彼女が庭園に隠れてエインヘリャルと睦み合っている幻影を作り出した。同じことを、料理人の一人にもした。彼女は妻帯者である庭師の一人と不倫をしたとの噂から自己を弁解する必要があった。その庭師はよくヨトゥンが植物について学ぼうとすることに侮蔑を表していた男だった。

それらの結果は可笑しかったが、これほど姑息な行動に出るのは適切ではないとも思えた。

ロキは再びシギュンと時間を過ごすことが多くなった。それでも、フリッガの下でこの世界の事や、将来の責務に関して学び続けることにも多くの時間を費やした。アスガルドへの責務だ。夫が追放されたことで、どのようにしてヨトゥンヘイムへの義務を果たすべきなのかは不明だった。ソーがどれほどの期間追放されるのか、オーディンは何の意思表示も見せなかった。フリッガはオーディンがただソーが教訓を学ぶのを待っているのだと、ずいぶんと曖昧な答えしかくれなかった。ロキはそれが短期間で学べることだとは思えなかった。

＊＊＊

ある日、ロキはフリッガの私室で彼女と二人きりでいた。彼はいつものように夫の事、そしてその追放がヨトゥンヘイムにとって何を意味しているのかの物思いに耽っていた。

「思い悩んでいますね」フリッガはロキに優しく笑いかけ、彼は気を落ち着けようと努力した。

二人は彼女の広間に座っていた。この宮殿の他の部屋同様に、細部まで装飾のされた部屋だ。ロキは裁縫に集中しているはずだった。それはフリッガが彼に教示している技術の一つだ。現在、彼はソーの部屋に置くためのクッションカバーに刺繍を試みているところだった。ミョルニルとソーの紋章が描かれており、その周りを簡単な幾何学模様が囲んでいた。

それに集中することはせず、彼はしょっちゅう立ち上がっては水をグラスに注いだり、バルコニーに出て外を眺めたり、(充分手元にあるのに)糸を取りに行ったり、じっと座ることを習得していない幼児のようにそわそわとした態度を見せていた。

「申し訳ありません、全母様」

「私も息子のことが心配です」

彼女は溜め息をつき、ビフレストの方角を見やった。ちょうど良い。ロキは他領域に関する懸念ではなく、ソーの心配をしているのだという表情を作る時間をありがたく頂戴した。

彼に返事ができる前に、大きな足音が聞こえてきて、数人のエインヘリャルを従えたオーディンの来訪を告げた。フリッガは素早く立ち上がって彼を迎え入れ、彼は妻の頬にそっと口づけをした。それからロキの方を向く。

「ロキよ、わしと共にビフレストへ来てくれぬか」

それは問いかけではなかった。オーディンは語尾の方に抑揚をつけていなかった。ロキは放棄していた刺繍を脇にやり、立ち上がると一礼して承諾を示すのだった。


	6. ミッドガルド

目的地に到着するまで、オーディンはロキに話しかけなかった。手の一振りでエインヘリャルに退却を命じる。彼らは虹の橋の向こう側で待機していた。オーディン、ヘイムダルとロキだけがこの場に残されていた。オーディンは両手を背後で組んで、二人に背を向けた。

「幸いなことにロキよ、お前の夫、わしの子は良くやっている。現在彼の辿る道筋は前途有望だ。最近になってミョルニルを取り戻し、アベンジャーズと呼ばれる者たちと共にミッドガルドを脅かす敵と戦っている。今現在、彼はその部隊を構成する者たちの数人と共に暮らしているようだ」

再び彼らの方を向いたので、ロキは礼儀正しく頭を下げていた。オーディンは何かを言おうとしているようだが、それが何かは分からなかった。オーディンは彼に笑いかけた。これまで、彼は一度もそんなことをしたことがなかった。思わず後退してしまわないように、ロキは気を引き締めねばならなかった。

「わしの子は常に勇敢で頼もしい戦士だった」全父はどこか誇らしげに述べたが、そこには何か別のものも含まれていた。「しかし、夫としての資質に関しては不足していることは把握しているつもりだ」

これに対する適切な反応とは何だろうか。ロキは唖然と立ち尽くしていたが、我に返ると、主に顔を隠すために頭を下げていた。

「ご自分の息子に対して厳しすぎるのではないでしょうか、全父様」

「どうやらお前は夫の父親からも、夫の名誉を守ろうとする気はあるようだな」

王の声にはどこか楽しげな響きすら感じられた気がした。

「ミッドガルドでお前の夫に従い、アスガルドに相応しい王となるべく支える気はあるか？」

ロキは頭を下げていて良かったと思った。背筋を伸ばす間に、彼は平静な表情を作ることができていた。

「あります」彼はできるだけ平坦な声音で言った。他の二人の顔に浮かんだ小さな笑みは、彼が完全には成功しなかったことを示していた。

「では、決定だな」オーディンが言った。あたかも、ロキに選択肢があったかのような言い様だ。

彼はオーディンとソーに献身的な伴侶であることを証明しなければならないのだ。追放された夫の下に行くことを拒否していれば、オーディンが冬の小箱を手放さない素晴らしい言い訳を与えてしまったことだろう。

＊＊＊

この展開を聞いたフリッガは喜んだ。これで息子はミッドガーディアンたちの中で一人きりにならずに済む。ロキは少しばかりの荷物を持参することを許可され、フリッガはその中にソーの好きな菓子や衣類を忍び込ませることを提案した。フリッガの話を聞いていると、息子が勇名を轟かせる戦士ではなく、思春期の少年であるかのように思えてしまう。どちらにしろ、ロキはソーのためにいくつかの物資を運ぶことに同意した。

ウォーリアーズスリーとシフもソーのための贈り物を持ってやって来た。ロキが驚いたことに、三人の戦友が去った後も、シフは残った。

「ロキ、私たち皆の為にも、ソーと再会したらぶっ飛ばしておいてちょうだい」

「なんですって？」

シフは顔をしかめた。「何があったのか、私たちは見ていたわ。あいつ、自分の伴侶と付き従ってきた戦士たち全員の目の前であのメイドを口説いていた。それなのに、あなたの不貞を声高に責めるなんて、よくできたわよね」

彼女はロキをじっと見つめた。「どうしてあなたがそこまで黙って耐えることができるのか、私には分からないわ。あなたがそんなに容易く言いなりになっていては、宮廷の女たちの立場まで悪くなってしまう。あなたは未来の全母なのだから、もっとビシッとしないと」

「ソーはあなたの友人かと思っていた」ロキが指摘した。「あなたが女性でありながらも戦士であると認めたのはソーだ。あなたがその道を選んだことを周囲が反対した時も、彼があなたを支持した」

「そうね」彼女は認め、顔を伏せた。「だからと言って、彼の欠点に目を瞑りたいわけじゃないの。私は本気よ、ロキ。あいつを殴ってやりなさい。じゃないと、帰ってきたときに、私がそうするから」

ロキは笑った。「あなたなら、きっとそうするだろうね」

＊＊＊

ミッドガルドについて図書室で調べたり、ヘイムダルから話を聞いたりして、ロキは準備を整えた。あまり助けにはならなかった。ミッドガルドは九つの世界でも大きな場所で、とんでもない数の文化を抱えていた。それは他の世界よりもずっと多かった。アスガルドとヨトゥンヘイムにはほとんど多様性がなかった。確かに、ヨトゥンヘイムには三種のヨトゥンが生息している。もっとも人口の高い種族が霜の巨人であり、最も寒い地域には氷の巨人が、そして世界の端に沿って暮らすのが嵐の巨人だ。しかし、それぞれの種族の文化には小さな違いしかなかった。宗教観や基本的な価値観は同じであり、その全てを統べる存在がラウフェイだった。

ミッドガルドは違う。この理由について、幾つかの仮説があった。そのどれも、そこに赴くロキが心の準備を整えるのに役に立たなかった。図書室で調べている間も、シギュンは首を振り、それぞれの本が書かれた日付を指し示した。ここで手に入る情報は、ほぼ時代遅れのものしかないだろう。ミッドガルド人の文化と技術の発展は早すぎた。彼らが知ることができたのは、現在ソーが暮らしている場所はニューヨーク市という大きな都市であり、それがアメリカ合衆国と呼ばれる国家に位置しているとういことだけだった。この町について書かれていた最新の書物でも百年以上前のものだった。

＊＊＊

どちらにしろ、ロキはミッドガルドについて学ぶ時間がほとんどなかった。オーディンとの会話から三日後には、虹の橋まで馬車で移動していた。オーディンは彼がソーのために物資を運んでいることを知っていたはずだが、彼がソーの下へ行く意思を見せたことに厳然と感謝の意を示すだけだった。ロキが橋の上に降り立つ前に、フリッガとシギュンが彼を抱擁した。

＊＊＊

そこに降り立つなり、ロキは周囲を慎重に見まわした。どうやら、巨大な都市に聳えるとても高い塔のバルコニーに立っているようだった。では、この情報は間違っていなかったようだ。非常に暑く、圧迫感さえ感じるほどだ。なぜ彼は毎度気候の暑い時期に新しい世界に到達する運命にあるのだろうか。最初にアスガルドに降り立った時に熱気をヨトゥンの肉体で感じたことに比べれば、このアシールの肉体のほうが気温変化への耐性はあった。それでも、この地に到着して数秒後には額の汗を拭う必要があった。

バルコニーの扉から六つの人影が出現した。その中に夫の姿もあったが、彼との再会を喜んでいるようには到底見えなかった。

「私もあんたのことは大嫌いだよ」彼らに笑みを向けながらも、ロキは心の中で呟いていた。

ソーを除けば、とても華奢な金髪の女性、得意げな顔をしているが顔色の悪い茶髪の男、そしてソーには及ばない程度の筋肉質な、だが同じくらいに金髪の男がいた。扉を出たところで二人の男性が立ち止まっていた。一人はオーディンのように眼帯をつけており、深く顔をしかめている。もう一人も同様に真剣な様子だが、どこか不安そうにしていた。どうやら、ロキの存在を喜んでいないのはソーだけではないようだ。先行きが良さそうなことだ。

当然のように、得意げな顔をしている男が最初に彼に歩み寄り、その手を取った。

その笑顔を見れば、彼がこの状況が可笑しくて仕方ないと思っているのが分かる。

「地球へようこそ。僕はトニー・スタークで、ここは僕のタワー。スタークタワーだ」

ロキは礼儀正しく微笑んだ。夫の友人だろうか？

「お会いできて光栄です、トニー・スターク。私はヨトゥンヘイムのロキ、ラウフェイの子だ。あなたはとても立派な住まいをお持ちのようだ」

「そうだろう？」男はさらに顔を輝かせた。「僕が自分で設計したんだ。これはプロトタイプで、いずれは他に幾つもタワーを建てたいと思っている。すべてクリーンエネルギーで稼働していて…」

「トニー、お客様には後でタワー内部のツアーでもすればいいわ」女性が進み出て、トニー・スタークを抑えるように手を置いた。

彼女はロキに微笑みかける。「ようこそ。私はヴァージニア・ポッツ。でも、これからハウスメイトになるのだから、私のことはペッパーと呼んでね。みんなそうしているわ」

「光栄です、レディ・ペッパー」ロキはなぜ彼女にその称号を与えたのか分からなかった。おそらく、アスガルドで関わってきた女性は皆そのように呼ばれていたからだろう。彼女の笑みは深まった。

「こちらはスティーブ・ロジャーズ。キャプテン・アメリカとしても知られているわ」彼女は背の高い金髪の男を示して言った。そして、あちらにいるのがS.H.I.E.L.D.長官のニック・フューリーと、ウォーマシーンとも呼ばれるジェームズ・ローズよ」彼女は後ろの方に立つ二人の男を示して言った。フューリーは眼帯をしている方だ。彼のことを憶えておくのは簡単だろう。ジェームズ・ローズは戦闘「機械」になど見えなかった。ロキの知るどんな戦士よりも、彼はスレンダーだった。

ペッパーはどこかびくびくした様子で笑う。「そして、もちろんあなたの夫の紹介はいらないわね」

これまでの様子から、彼女がびくびくするようなタイプではないことは明らかだ。ソーの渋面とロキの無関心は、きっと彼女にとって不可解なことだろう。

「あなたたちは別々の部屋で眠っているのだとソーが話していたので、隣接した部屋を用意したわ」

「僕が設計して続き部屋として作ったんだ」トニーが拗ねたように口を挟んだ。「それまでそんな部屋はなかったからね」

「お前がやったのは壁を切り開くだけの無意味な機械を作って、人を雇ってドアを設置させただけだろ」ジェームズ・ローズが厳しく彼の言葉を訂正した。彼はようやく少し接近していた。彼はロキに明らかな会釈をした。ようやく、礼儀を知る男が現れたようだ。

「お会いできて光栄だ、ヨトゥンヘイムのロキ。俺たちと過ごす日々をぜひ楽しんでほしい」

「優しいお言葉、感謝する」ロキは返事と共に頭を下げる。それからようやく夫に声をかけた。

ヘイムダルとオーディンに見られているだろうことは痛切に感じていた。

「旦那様、心も体もお元気そうで何よりです」

ソーの顔は笑みと受け取れるような表情に歪められ、まるで元気そうだと評したロキの冗談を味わうかのようだ。彼も頭を下げた。

「伴侶よ。アスガルドから多くを持ち込んできたようだ」

『何も持たずに空から落とされた俺と違って』と強く仄めかしていた。

ロキは引き攣った笑みを見せた。

「ええ。あなたのご友人の幸運を祈る言葉も持ってきました。レディ・シフとウォーリアーズスリーは鍛練の場や遠征の際にあなたがいないことを寂しがっています。みんな元気にやっています」

「それを聞いて嬉しく思う」

ペッパーが咳払いをした。「あなたのお部屋に案内するわね、ロキ。トニーとスティーブに荷物を運んでもらえばいいわ」

「ありがとう」

「問題ないよ」スティーブ・ロジャーズが彼に笑いかけた。「君を歓迎する」

この男も懇切丁寧だ。霜の巨人があまり得意ではない分野だ。これに関しては、ロキも他世界の文化を良く思うようになっていた。

それに、ここには使用人はいないようだと心に留めておいた。ソーがぎごちなく彼の腕を取る。ロキはソーも彼らが見られているのだと痛感していることに気づいた。もう少しで笑い出すところだったが、彼は目を伏せておいた。

塔内に足を踏み入れようとした時になって、物思いに耽っていたフューリーが我に返ったようだった。

「おい、待ってもらおうか」彼はロキをじっと見据えた。「貴様は何の目的があって地球に来たのだ？」

ロキはソーを見やった。ソーの滞在について、彼らがどこまで知っているのかもわからなかったのだ。だが、ソーから助け船は出なかった。

「私は夫の下にいるのが適切だと判断されたのです」とりあえす、そう答えておいた。

「そうか」男は明らかに納得していない。「それはソーが『学ぶために父上に送り込まれた』と話していたのと同じくらいに説明になっているな。ソーの父親の思いつきひとつでどこからともなく二人も異星人が現れたというのか？信じられん話だ」

彼は二人を交互に見据えた。

「お前たちのことは見ているからな」

「フューリー長官」ソーが微笑んだ。ロキはその顔が『この廷臣には苛立ちを感じるが、とりあえずは協力しておこう』という、不誠実な微笑みだと見抜いていた。「我々はこの世界に害をもたらすつもりはない。それどころか、お前たちに助力するためにいるのだ」

「そうして我々人類について調査しているのだろうな」フューリーは不満そうな溜め息を漏らした。「今のところ、お前たち二人ともここでの滞在を許可することになっている。だが、もう一度忠告しておく。お前たちのことは監視している。地球での目的が何なのか必ず探り出すからな。良い目的でなければ承知せんぞ」

ソーとロキは二人ともただ微笑み、ソーはほとんどロキを中に押し込むようにした。

＊＊＊

ロキが部屋に通されるなり、彼らは全員居心地の良い居間に集合した。フューリーだけはすでに立ち去っており、この場にいない。そのこと自体は、ロキには喜ばしかった。あの男の不信感は理解できたが、彼を前にどのように振舞い、何を言えばよいのか、ロキには分からなかったのだ。とはいえ、この場にいるグループに対して何を言えばよいのか分かるわけでもなかったのだが。ペッパーがアイス・クリームは欲しいか尋ねてくると、ロキはビクリと肩を震わせた。もう一度質問を繰り返してもらわねばならなかった。

「アイス・クリームのこと？」彼女は面白そうに言った。「食べたことはないかしら？」

彼が首を振ると、彼女はそれが冷たく凍ったデザートだと説明した。それを聞いて、もちろん試す気になった。

それは素晴らしかった。味自体はまあまあだったが、ロキを喜ばせたのはとにかくその冷たさだ。ヨトゥンヘイムを出てからというもの、内臓がここまで冷たいものを感じたのは初めてのことだった。

その幻想的な瞬間を、ソーが壊した。

「ロキ、みっともなく騒ぐな」

驚いて、彼は周囲を見回し、夫と目が合った。ソーの眉は不機嫌そうに引き寄せられていた。

「何が?」ロキは自分が何をしたのか分からず、躊躇いがちに言った。

「甘味を堪能しているからと言って、どこぞの娼婦のような声を上げるんじゃない。我々を迎え入れてくれたホスト達に対し、失礼に当たる」

ペッパーの顔が赤らんだのを見るに、彼らを迎え入れてくれたホスト達の前で口論をする方が失礼に当たることが分かる。ペッパーは微笑んだ。

「そんな、別にいいのよ、ソー。もしかしたら、ロキがこんなに喜んでいるのは、彼が霜の巨人だからじゃないかしら？」

彼を理解してくれる者がいたのが嬉しく、ロキは頷いていた。

「僕はちょっと訊きたいことがあるな」トニーがロキを顎先で示して言った。「ソーは君が霜の巨人だと話してたが、君は別に巨人には見えない。本来の姿とやらはもっと大きいとか？」

ロキは溜め息をついた。「私は霜の巨人としては非常に小さい。突然変異だった」

「つまり、これが実際の大きさということかい？」

「ああ」

「じゃあ、通常霜の巨人っていうのはどれくらい背が高いんだ？」

「私より頭二、三個分は高いな」

「質問はそれくらいにしてもらおうか」ソーが間に割り込んだ。「ロキは疲れている。それに、ビフレストでの移動は体に負担をかける」

そのような配慮は予期していなかった。全員これには頷き、ロキは夕食の時間まで体を休めることができた。

＊＊＊

その夜、ロキがちょうど白いチュニックに着替えた後、続き部屋のドアが開いた。ロキは来たる乱暴に備え、硬直していた。

しかし、ソーは彼に近づかなかった。代わりに、窓辺にある椅子にその巨躯を沈み込ませた。居心地の悪い沈黙がしばらく続いた後、彼はまだベッドの横に立ち尽しているロキに目をやった。

「ヨトゥンヘイムやアスガルドの情報を奴らに明かすな」彼は述べた。「このS.H.I.E.L.D.という組織は俺たちについて情報収集を試みている。まだ外の世界を知る準備もできていない者たちに情報を渡すのは賢明ではないだろう。お前はどこにいても奴らに我々の声が聞こえていることを把握しておかねばならん。今この時もそうだ」

「では、彼らはあなたのご友人ではないと？」

「トニー・スターク、レディ・ペッパー、スティーブ・ロジャーズとジェームズ・ローズは俺の友だ。だが、S.H.I.E.L.D.の背後にいる者たちや、その目的などは知らん」彼は渋面を作った。「父上は俺をここに送り込むことで、軽率なことをしてしまった。その意味するところを、父上は考慮なさらなかったのではないかと思う」

これに対して、ロキは沈黙を守った。ソーは立ち上がると、ロキをじっと見据えた。

「奴らにお前の身体を調べさせたり、スキャンさせたりするのは阻止するんだ。常に気を張っておけ。フューリー長官は結果さえ出せれば手段は選ばない男だ。必要と感じれば、お前を騙すことも厭わないだろう。過去千年の間に、この地の者たちは目覚ましい科学的進歩を遂げた。ヨトゥンの知識が間違った手に落ちれば、大惨事になり兼ねない」

「なるほど」

「特に、トニーは好奇心が旺盛すぎる。それに、S.H.I.E.L.D.が俺を発見してからというもの、フューリー長官は俺を警戒している」

「でも、あなたの髪の毛一本でも…」

「それだけでは足りないようだ」ソーが彼の言葉を遮った。「奴らには何も明かすな。遺伝子サンプルになるものは与えるな。機械でお前を調べようとしても許可するな。分かったか？」

ロキは、ソーが何を伝えようとしているのか理解し始めた。要は、霜の巨人の真の姿が現在ロキの纏うものとは完全に異質であることを明かすなと言っているのだ。彼が見た目を変えることができるのも、魔術を使えるということも。かつて、アルフヘイムのエルフたちは、敵に触れただけで相手に凍傷を負わせるヨトゥンの能力を再現しようと試みたことがある。たいした成果を得ることは叶わなかったのだが、彼らがヨトゥンの肉体を「研究」した結果、多くのヨトゥンの命が失われたのは事実だ。

「はい」ロキは理解を示して首肯した。確かに一理あると認めざるを得ない。ソーは満足したようで、再び腰を下ろすと、ロキを見据えた。

「何故父上はお前を送ったのだ？」

ソーの声音は解読できなかった。問責するようでもあり、単に好奇心を擽られただけのようにも感じられる。

「わかりません」ロキは正直に告げた。「ただ、私をあなたの下に送り届けると提案されただけで」

ソーは父親が提案するということが何を意味しているのか、幸いにも理解したようだった。

「そうか。父上は何と仰られた？」

「あなたがうまくやっており、ミョルニルを取り戻したと」

オーディンが息子の夫としての資質について話していたことは黙っておいた方が賢明だと思った。当の息子は顔をしかめている。

「そうだ。おかげで異世界からの来訪者として存在し続けるのではなく、アベンジャーズの一員として迎え入れられた」

ソーの苛立った声音は、彼が必ずしもその経験を楽しんでいるわけではないことをロキに教えてくれた。

「それと、あなたが金属の軍団を倒したと話しておられました」ロキが相手を促すように告げる。

ソーは戦闘における豪勇ぶりをいつも自慢に思っていた。そしてやはり、ロキの予測した通りに、ソーはニヤリと笑みを見せた。

「その通りだ。俺たちは強力な敵を相手に勇敢に戦った。その男はヴィクター・フォン・ドゥームといって、機械でできた恐ろしい軍団を作り上げた。そいつが…」

彼はその戦いをロキに語り聞かせた。ロキはまだ所在無げに立ち尽している。ベッドに腰を下ろせば、ソーがその気になってしまうかもしれないと恐れていたのだ。

ソーは語り終えると、唐突に立ち上がった。

「お前は疲れているだろう。また明日の朝に会おう」

「はい。おやすみなさい、旦那様」

「おやすみ、我が伴侶よ」

＊＊＊

ミッドガルドでの最初の夜は穏やかに過ぎた。それなのに、ロキは一睡もできずにいた。カーテンの隙間から太陽の光が射し込むと、ロキは渋々と起床した。廊下に出るなり、どこからともなく声がして彼を迎えた(確か、ジャーヴィスとかいう名だったはずだ)。

「おはようございます、サー。朝食をお望みですか？」

「そうかもしれない？」彼はまだ姿の見えぬ存在と会話を持つことに慣れていなかった。

「ではエレベーターを使って次の階に上がり、右に曲がってください。キッチンにミス・ポッツがいます」

「ありがとう」エレベーターと呼ばれる機械が何処にあるかは覚えていた。中に入った後に躊躇うと、ジャーヴィスの声が助力を申し出て、上階へと移動した。

レディ・ペッパーは確かにキッチンにいた。彼が足を踏み入れるなり、彼女は微笑んでいた。

「おはよう、ロキ。早いのね。よく眠れたかしら？」

「あまり」彼は正直に認めた。「新しい世界に来たのだから、体の調節もしないといけないようで」

「コーヒーは欲しいかしら？」

「コーヒー？」

「ああ、そうだったわね。アスガルドにはないとソーが話していたわ。彼も好むようになった飲み物よ。疲れている時に助けてくれるわ。トニーなんてそれがないとやっていけないくらい」

「素敵ですね。ぜひ、いただきます」

それは香りも素敵なものだった。残念なことに、熱い飲み物だった。ペッパーはクスリと笑った。

「アイスコーヒーというものもあるのよ。今度は前もって作っておくわね。明日の朝になったら、あなたはそれを飲めばいいわ」

「ありがとう」彼は珍しく、心からの微笑みを彼女に向けた。この女性はアスガルドにいた誰よりも洞察力に優れているようだった。

＊＊＊

ロキが到着して二日後に、フューリー長官がS.H.I.E.L.D.のエージェントと共に再びやって来た。ソーはもしも彼らがロキの身体を調べようとすれば、オーディンがロキをアスガルドに転送すると告げた。それも、彼らがロキをどこへ連れて行こうと、その場所を破壊してでもロキを連れ戻すとの脅迫も加えて(実際には、オーディンにそのようなことができるのかは定かではないのだが)。これに、フューリーは明らかに不機嫌になっていた。それでも、彼はロキに血液サンプルの譲渡やスキャナーで肉体の検査を受けるよう強要しようとした。ロキは頑なに拒否し続けた。彼はこのS.H.I.E.L.D.という組織よりも夫の方が怖かったし、そもそもソーの指摘ももっともだと理解していたのだ。アシールはその寿命と飛躍的に高い耐久力以外ではミッドガーディアンと大して変わらない。しかし、シェイプシフトする霜の巨人のデータを手に入れては、彼らにとってはあまりに時期尚早な知識を得ることになってしまう。

＊＊＊

ミッドガルドでの最初の一週間は、フューリーの来訪以外にこれといった出来事はなかった。ソーは母や友人たちからの贈り物を喜んで受け取った。ロキからそれらを貰った後、彼はアスガルドでそうしていたように、ロキのことをほとんど無視していた。ロキは読書かペッパーとの会話を通してミッドガルドについての知識をつけていった。ジェームズ・ローズもしょっちゅう彼と時間を過ごした。ロキにテレビゲームの素晴らしき世界を紹介したのも彼だった。さらに、彼は通常タワーで暮らしているのではないと話していた。どうも、現状に対処するため、S.H.I.E.L.D.の要請に従ってタワーに住居を移したようだ。現状というのが何を指しているのか、ロキは尋ねなかった。代わりに、ロキは新たに得た二人の友人に連れられミッドガルドの世界に出ては、とんでもない量のアイスドリンクやアイスクリームに興じたのだった。

＊＊＊

ミッドガルドに来て二週目になって、ロキはジェーン・フォスターの存在を知った。夫にコーヒーを運んできたロキがリビングに入ると、ソーは携帯電話で話している最中だった。彼が入ってきたときに顔を上げることさえしなかった。

「ああ、お前に会えるのを楽しみにしているぞ、ジェーン。もうずいぶん会えていない」

ロキは凍りついた。彼の使った声音は、ソーがフリッガを相手にする時にだけ使用するものだと思っていた。

「ああ、俺も会いたかった」ソーの深い声がジェーンという相手に保証するよう語り掛けている。「週末に会えるのを本当に楽しみにしてる」

ソーが振り返り、その顔に浮かんでいた嬉しげな笑みが一気に怒りの形相へと変貌した。手で追い払うような仕草をする。ロキは反射的にコーヒーをテーブルに置くと、そそくさと部屋を出て行った。

＊＊＊

ソーが伴侶との再会時にあれほど嫌そうな顔をしていたのには、こんな理由があったのか。彼はミッドガルドで愛人を作っていたのだ。相手は女だ。男でも女でもあると同時に、そのどちらでもない存在ではなく。しかも、彼女はこの週末にタワーを訪れるというのだ。ロキはこれ以上の屈辱を味わいたくはなかった。しかし、ソーと婚姻関係にあっては、屈辱は避けられないかのようだった。シフの言葉を思い出し、ソーを殴りつけてやろうかと本気で考えた。


	7. アベンジャーズの介入

ロキがキッチンで自分のためにアイスコーヒーを淹れていた時、ドアベル(というよりはドアアラームだろうか、この大音量は)が鳴る音を聞いた。彼は硬直した。ペッパーがやって来た頃には心を落ち着けており、いつものよそよそしい態度で彼女に挨拶をした。ペッパーは微笑んだ。

「どうやら、あなたのご主人のお友達が来たみたいね。挨拶しに行かない？」

「そうしたほうが良さそうだ」

ロキの嫌そうな態度にペッパーは少し困惑していたが、彼はすでに公共エリアに向かって足を踏み出し、彼女の前を通り過ぎていた。

＊＊＊

彼らが部屋に入るなり、ソーは弾かれたように振り返った。その顔には可笑しいくらいに愕然とした驚きが浮かべられている。まさか、ロキが隠れるものと思っていたのか？ジェーンはしかし、笑顔で自己紹介をしていた。彼女は明らかにペッパーのことは予め知っているようで、女性二人は抱擁を交わしていた。

「こちらはロキ」ペッパーは上機嫌でジェーンに紹介した。「ソーの伴侶よ」

ジェーンは信じられないといった面持ちで彼を見上げ、それからソーを見た。

「結婚していたなんて一言も言わなかったじゃない！」彼女は叫んでいた。

「俺は…」ソーは憤怒の形相を浮かべていたが、なんとかそれを悔恨の表情に作り替える。「俺は…」

「この人はあなたの結婚相手なの？」ジェーンが問い質す。ソーはゴクリと固唾をのんだ。

「確かにロキとは結婚している」

彼女は敵意に満ちた眼差しを彼に据えた。「それで、あなたは一度もそのことを私に伝える必要があると思わなかったの？」

ソーは緊張する。「いいや」

「そう」ジェーンは彼を睨み続けた。

「彼が来てから一度もロキとは寝ていない」ソーが誓って告げた。

ロキは夫とこの女性の不倫関係を邪魔したところで、自分が責められることになるだろうかと本気で疑い始めた。このまま無視されたとしても、現状から逃げ出すことは不可能に思えた。ジェーンの顔が驚くほど赤くなった。

「今ので私を慰めたつもりなの！？」彼女は吐き捨てるように言った。

「俺は…」ソーは周囲を見回したが、あまり閃きを得ることはできなかったようだ。「ロキと結婚したくはなかった。強要されたんだ」

「なのに、彼は今ここにいるわ」

「俺が呼びつけたんじゃない」

ロキはこっそりと逃げ出そうとした。ジェーンが彼を振り仰げば、彼は背後に退き壁にぶつかった。恥ずかしくなって、彼は背筋を伸ばす。ジェーンはじろじろと彼を眺めまわすと、ソーに向き直った。

「つまり、この人が自分と結婚するようあなたに強要して、しかも貞操を奪ったとでもいうわけ？」

皮肉に満ちた声音は明白だったが、ソーは本心からびっくりしたようだった。

「いや、こいつは…」

ジェーンの手が振り上げられ、彼が言葉を終えることができる前に引っ叩いていた。

「いい加減して！あなたはもう子供じゃないのよ、ソー！」彼女は噛みつくように言った。ソーは仰天してたたらを踏み、大きく見開いた目で彼女を凝視していた。ロキはそれを喜ばしく思った。それから一拍も置かずにジェーンが彼らの横を通り過ぎてタワーを出て行った時には、さらに喜ばしく思った。しかし、ショックから立ち直ったソーがどんなことをしでかすか、見たいとは思わなかった。おそらくは何もしなかったかもしれない。ソーはつまらない暴力に訴えるような人物ではなかった。特に相手が女性となれば。とはいえ、ロキは彼女に倣い、ソーが干渉してきた伴侶に怒りを向ける前に急いで自室に戻るのだった。

＊＊＊

程なくして、ペッパーが彼の部屋のドアを叩いた。彼女の入室を許可すると、彼女はロキに躊躇いがちな笑みを見せていた。

「ごめんなさい」彼女はドアを閉めるなり謝罪していた。「ソーとジェーンの間に何が起こっていたのか、私は知らなかったの」

「あなたのせいではない」ロキはなんとか彼女に笑みを向けた。「知らなくて当然だ」

「そうかもしれないけど」彼女は溜め息をつく。気持ちを抑えようとはしていなかった。「どうか、あなたには…」

「レディ・ペッパー」ロキは相手を宥めようとした。「我が夫の行動にあなたが責任を感じる必要などどこにもない。私たちは政略結婚をさせられた身だ。アシールの王子として、彼の行動は決して不適切だとは言い切れないのだ」

ペッパーは躊躇いがちに微笑んだ。「そういうことなら…あなたがそれでいいのなら、良しとしましょう」

ロキは笑った。「それでいいとは誇張になるが、いつかこんなことが起こるとは思っていた。心配しなくてもいい」

「わかったわ」彼女は微笑み続けていたが、その目はずっと真剣なものを孕んでいた。ロキは椅子から立ち上がった。

「居心地の悪い思いをさせてすまない。だが、確かケーキがあるとの話だったな。私も隠れているのは止そう」

「しかも、アイスクリームケーキを買ってきたのよ」エレベーターへ向かう間にペッパーが指摘した。彼女はいつも細部まで気に掛ける人物だったので、ロキは驚かなかった。

＊＊＊

ソーは現状に対して謝罪することはなかった。それどころか、次にロキを見た時には、怒りの視線を送りつけてきたくらいだ。不倫を邪魔したことでロキの方に謝罪する責任があるとでも思っているのだろうか。そもそも不倫であったのかも分からない。ジェーンとソーの間に実際何があったのか、彼らは何も知らずにいた。ソーはその真相を明かそうとはしなかった。当然、ロキは彼を問い質すことはしなかった。トニーが試みたが、ソーに払い除けられていた。

＊＊＊

この奇妙な一家に訪れた居心地の悪い空気は数日続いた。しかし、やがて彼らは再び居間に屯うようになり、全員それぞれの作業や余興にのめり込むのだった。ロキは大抵読書に耽るか、ローディやトニー、時にはスティーブと共にテレビゲームに興じていた。ある時、彼らはゲームで遊んでいたところを驚異的に美しい女性に割り込まれた。居間に堂々と入ってきた彼女は、フューリーよりも威風が感じられた。

「出撃準備よ」彼女は誰にともなく告げた。「フォン・ドゥームの船団が海岸線からそれほど遠くない場所で目撃されてるわ」

トニーはソファの上に寝そべった。「それこそ海兵隊様の出番じゃないのか？」

「攻撃力はフォン・ドゥームに凌駕されてる。それくらい知ってるだろう」ロキの隣に座っていたローディが飛び上がるように立ち上がった。「システム起動しておけ、トニー」

「それで、飛べない方々はどうするつもりなんだ、え？」

トニーはぐるりと目を回していたが、ローディに言われたとおりにした。その間も先程の女がフューリーが手配を済ませてあると保証していた。ソーは予想通りに戦闘を熱望しているようで、彼らが立ち去る間も喊声を上げていた。

＊＊＊

ロキとペッパーだけがタワーに残された。テレビを点けてみれば、すぐに事件の生中継映像が流れ始めた。ペッパーは手を振って、フューリーだけでなく政府もこれには不満を示すだろうと言った。ロキはどうでも良いと思った。

二人は戦闘が始まった直後から生中継を眺めていた。ソーが画面に飛び込み、船の一つに重厚な一撃を見舞った。それは鍛練ではない、ソーの実戦における勇猛さを初めて見る機会だった。やはり、夫は戦士としては申し分のない男だと認めざるを得なかった。敵の射撃を軽やかに躱しながらも、相手に損害を与え続けている。

中継は混乱を極めた。戦闘の幾らかは画面外で起きていたため、その場面をはっきりと見ることができなかった。特に、この画像を撮っている人物が好き勝手に画面を拡大しているようだったので、余計に分かりにくかった。スティーブがフォン・ドゥームの手下を船から放り投げる場面が映ったり、トニーとローディが上空から船団に砲弾を浴びせていたり、他の船を破壊しているハルクの姿も映っていた。また、アベンジャーズたちを迎えに来た女性、ブラック・ウィドウが迫りくる敵を蹴り倒している場面が映ることもあった。ホークアイと呼ばれる男が命中後に爆発する矢を射かけていた。

残された船から放出された爆撃にトニーが不意を突かれた瞬間、ロキは一瞬心臓が止まるかと思った。彼は画面外に飛ばされていた。隣でペッパーが息を呑むのが聞こえ、次の瞬間には、彼女はジャーヴィスに呼びかけ、トニーと連絡をつけるよう頼んでいた。数秒後には、トニーの上機嫌だがどこか興奮した声が部屋に流れ、無事であることをペッパーに告げていた。

画面上では、ソーが最後の船にハンマーを投げつけていた。敵艦はすでに沈没しつつあった。ハンマーは船体が紙でできているかのように容易く貫いた。これが戦闘終了の合図となったようだ。カメラがその場面から離れていく中、フォン・ドゥームの船が全て沈没あるいは炎上する様子がうかがえた。

生中継はそこで終わった。テレビのチャンネルでは報道者らしき人物がこれから海兵隊が生存者を探してその水域に出動する旨を視聴者に報せていた。それと同時に、海兵隊は破壊された敵船を確保するとも話している。ペッパーは呆れた顔をした。

「これはあいつにとってはただの試運転に過ぎないわ。この報道者たちはそんなことも分からないほどに馬鹿なのかしら。それとも、ただ一般市民を怖がらせないためにやっていることかしら」

「私がここにいた短期間で把握したことを踏まえると、馬鹿な方だと思うがな」ロキが答えた。

「そうね」彼女は肩を竦めた。「とりあえずは、みんなが無事で良かったわ。でも、この先状況は悪くなるだけだと思う」

＊＊＊

戦闘に出向いていた者たちが戻ってくると、彼らはペッパーの恐れについて話す気分ではなかったようだ。彼らは勝利を祝う気分だったのだ。正確には、ソーとトニーが祝う気分であって、周りの者たちにそれが伝染していったのだ。

アスガルドやヴァナヘイム、それにヨトゥンヘイムまで同様だったが、祝うというのは健康に悪い食べ物を多く摂取し、さらに多くの酒を飲んでみんなで一緒に泥酔しよう、というものらしかった。

どうやら、このような催しは絆を強めるのに適している様で、全宇宙共通なのにもかかわらず、それはロキを回避するかのように進められていた。その間中、ロキはほとんど無視されており、ただ静かにソーの横に座っていた。彼はナターシャとペッパーも飲酒していないことに気づいた。ナターシャはテーブルの反対側に座って彼らの様子を眺めており、仲間を呆れた様子で眺めている。ロキは彼女が気に入っていた。スティーブは酒を飲んでいたが、あまり影響されたようには見えなかった。彼は時折ロキを会話に引き込もうとしたが、大抵はトニーに遮られていた。

ソーは他の者たちよりも大量のアルコールを摂取することができたが、エール缶を空にする速度を見るに、かなりの勢いで酔いが回っているのは確実だ。ソーがロキの方を向き、伴侶の存在に初めて意識を向けた頃には宵も更けていた。彼はロキの腕を掴んだ。

「では行くか」

ソーの顔に浮かんだ表情に気づいたロキは、ゴクリと生唾を呑み込んでいた。彼の得た休息は終わりを告げようとしている。それにもかかわらず、彼はソーと共に立ち上がると、誰にも視線を向けなかった。他人の前で恥を掻かされるのが嫌で仕方なかった。

だから、ソーが行く手を遮られた時は、完全に不意を突かれていた。ロキが顔を上げると、ちょうど部屋を出る直前にローディが彼の隣に移動しており、ソーの腕に手をかけていた。

「ソー、ロキはお前と一緒に行きたくないように思うぞ」

ソーは彼を困惑して見やった。

「俺の伴侶なんだが」彼は説明した。

トニーも少しよろめきながら、立ち上がる。

「そんなことは知ってるよ」

「それは良かった」ソーはそれで解決したと認識したのか、ロキの手を引いた。その前にスティーブが立ちはだかる。

「だからと言って、彼を顎で使ってもいいことにはならないぞ、ソー」

「何故だ？」

「本気で言ってるのか？」スティーブはソーを唖然と見やった。「たまたま結婚しているからと言って相手を好きに使うのが名誉に値する行為だと思うか？」

「貴様、ロキを自分の部屋に連れ込もうと考えているのではないだろうな？」ソーの顔が怒りに染まる。ロキはソーの追放に繋がった宴会のことを嫌でも思い出していた。

「ソー、お願いです」彼は囁いた。「私は他の人のところになんて行きません」

ソーはロキに渋い表情を向けると、彼に探るような眼差しを据えた。その口はきつく引き結ばれている。それから素っ気なく頷くと、ロキの手を放して部屋を出て行った。

これはなんとも気まずい。彼らは皆ロキを少し心配そうに見つめていたが、声をかけてきたのはローディだった。

「大丈夫か、ロキ？俺たちに何かできることはないか？」

「いいや、大丈夫だ。私もそろそろ眠ろうと思う」

「でも、続き部屋…」ペッパーが反論しようとした。「ここには他にも部屋はあるわ。別の部屋で眠ったらどうかしら」

「それはとても気の利いたありがたい申し出だが、レディ・ペッパー、その必要はない。保証する。私は夫を良く知っている。今夜はもう私の下へは訪れない」

「それでも念のため、ジャーヴィスにドアを監視しておいてもらうよ」トニーが宣言した。それを命じる彼の声はまだ不安定だったが、「畏まりました」と応えるジャーヴィスの声は相変わらず平坦だった。

＊＊＊

ベッドに入った後、ロキはマットレスに頭を打ち付けた。彼らは善かれと思ってやったのだ。善かれと思って。ほとんど見知らぬ相手のために、彼らは立ち上がってくれた。ビーレイストルでさえしたことがなかったほどに。ロキはこのことを喜ぶべきだ。それなのに、彼らの行動はヨトゥンヘイムを危険に晒す結果となったかもしれないのだ。

ロキは枕に顔を埋めて、大きくため息をついた。否、これは彼自身の責任だ。ソーの行動に驚いたあまり、彼は積極的な態度を偽ることができなかった。アスガルドでは、ソーがロキを引きずって何処かへ消えても、誰も何も言わなかった。同じことをオーディンがフリッガにしたことはなかった。しかし、ロキは実際に抵抗を見せたことがなかったので、彼が本当はその行為を恐れていることなど、誰も気づいていなかった。

ロキはごろりと寝返りを打ち、天井を観察した。どうにかしなければいけない。オーディンはソーをアスガルドに相応しい王となるよう支えるために彼をこの地に送り込んだ。果たして、オーディンはジェーンの事を知っていて、それが理由でロキを送ったのだろうか。ソーが心を入れ替えるよう助けるなど、どうすれば良いのだろうか。オーディンに尋ねておくべきだった。オーディンが彼に何を求めていたのだとしても、寝室でうじうじしていても始まらない。何か計画を練らなくてはならないだろう。


	8. 接近

ロキは翌朝ソーを見なかった。代わりに、彼がキッチンに顔を出したとたんに、ペッパーが彼を彼女の部屋に押し込んだ。ロキにはそこで彼女とローディと共に朝食を取ってほしいと告げて。それはロキ自身の未だ心許ない計画の内容にも沿っていた。結局、彼は自分一人ではオーディンの要求を満たすことができないとの結論に至った。ソーをどのように変えれば良いのか、オーディンが彼に何を求めているのか、見当もつかないままだ。ソーはこれまで彼に関心を見せることがなかったのだ。それを何の助けも得ずに変えるとなれば、時間がかかりすぎる。ペッパーは友好的で頭が良い。理想の協力者となるだろう。

＊＊＊

ロキが自然にその話題を持ち上げる方法を思いつく前に、ペッパーがアイスコーヒーを手渡してきた。それをちびちびと飲んでいると、彼女は湯気の立つ自分のカップを傾けていた。

「さてと」彼女はロキを見つめ、自分の顔にかかった後れ毛を払い除けた。「私たちはあなたを短い間しか知らないとはいっても、私たちに頼ってもいいのだと知っていてほしいわ。もしも、私たちにできることがあるのなら…昨日のことは皆見たわけだし…」

「ソーはアベンジャーズの貴重な一員だ」ローディが助け舟を出した。「だが、昨日の出来事が少し心配なんだ」

「ええ」ペッパーが同意する。「それで思ったのだけど…まあ、そのことについてあなたも話したいことがあるかもしれないと思って」彼女はローディをチラリと見やった。「だからトニーのことは招待していないの。知られたら拗ねるだろうけど、あの人は少し…無遠慮すぎるところがあるし、ちょっと他人を圧倒するところがあるから…でも、確かにでしゃばりに感じるかもしれないけれど…」

ロキは相手を宥め、要点を口に昇らせるのを促すように微笑みかけた。彼の意を汲んだか、彼女は微笑み返した。

「あなたは政略結婚だと言っていたわね。それに、ジェーンに関するソーの言動は別におかしなものでもないと。それと、昨夜の事？あれは…あれもアスガルドでは普通だとされているのかしら？」

「それは…」ロキは躊躇った。これは少し進展が早すぎる気がする。「なんというか、ソーは私たちの故郷についてあまり話してほしくないらしく…」

「ええ、S.H.I.E.L.D.のことよね、知ってるわ」ペッパーが微笑んだ。「心配しないで。この部屋はジャーヴィスに見られていないし、何も記録に残らないわ。監視装置を解除しないと、別れるってトニーに言ったの」

「まさか！」ローディは驚いた。

「本気よ。彼が私を監視できない場所を与えてくれないほど私を信用できないのなら、私たちの関係に意味はないわ。それはあなたたちの関係にも言えることよ、ロキ」

ロキがローディに目をやると、彼は溜め息をついた。「ああ、わかったよ。確かに俺は奴らの下で働いているが、この部屋で持つ会話はここだけの話だと約束する。それでいいか？」

ロキは頷いた。

「これには文化的なこと以外にも理由がある」彼は告げた。「実は千年前、ヨトゥンヘイムにて…」

このように始めるのは間違っているかもしれない、とロキは思い至った。もっと良い方法を考えなくては。言葉を切ったことで、二人の警戒心を呼び覚ましてしまったことを考慮して、彼は真実を告げることを選んだ。その方が信用を築くことができるかもしれない。

「私の父ラウフェイは、約千年前にミッドガルドを征服しようとした」

ペッパーの目が見開かれた。「この世界を？」

「残念ながら、その通りだ。オーディンが彼を止め、そしてヨトゥンヘイムに戦争を仕掛けた。私はその戦争中に生まれた。私は未熟児だ。通常、私のような者は生まれた後にノルンへの生贄とされる。オーディンは私が贄にされる直前に私の雌親を殺したのだ」

彼は唇をかんだ。ここから先が難しい話になるのだが、二人はすでに衝撃を受けているようだった。この時になって、彼は遅ればせながら彼らの文化に似たような風習がないことに思い至った。ペッパーはあんぐりと口を開けていた。

「あなたの両親があなたを生贄にするつもりだったというの？」

「そうだ。彼らはそうすることで運が味方をし、戦争に勝つことに繋がると信じていた。結局そうはならなかったわけだが」

それはどうでも良いのだと示して、彼は話しを続けた。

「オーディンは私の世界からとあるアーティファクトを奪い去った。それにはヨトゥンヘイムが生命を維持するのに必要な魔力が宿っている。それから、彼はもしもその息子であるソーが同意するならば、私たちが長じた際にはソーと私が婚姻を結ぶことを提案した。私が献身的で従順な伴侶であれば、最初の子が生まれた後にオーディンがアーティファクトを返還することとなった。これで分かるように、私の伴侶としての成果にソーが不満であり、私が世継ぎを産まなければ、我が故郷は五百年以内に滅んでしまう。それは私や兄たちがまだ生きている間の話だ」

ペッパーは彼を見つめ、眉を引き上げた。口を開いたのはローディの方だった。

「少し話を戻そう。ソーの父親であるオーディンがお前の母星を征服した。これはあってるな？」

ロキが頷くのを見て、彼は続ける。

「そしてその後、彼はとある遺物を持ち去り、その世界が千五百年以内に滅亡することが確定した」

「その通りだ」

ペッパーが口を挟んだ。「あなたとソーは本当にそんなに歳を取っているの？私はいつもソーが大袈裟に言っているか、あなたたちが違う方法で年齢を数えているのかとばかり…」

「いや、私たちは本当にそれだけの年齢を重ねている」

ローディは咳払いをした。どうやら、そんなことは些細なことだとでも思っているようだ。

「わかった。そして、お前は他の巨人よりも小さかったから、生まれた直後に生贄にされるはずだった。だが、オーディンは息子がその気になれば、お前と結婚できるように、お前が生存できるよう計らった、ということか？」

「そうだ」

「誰もあなたの意見は聞かなかったの？」ペッパーがまたも口を挟む。ローディは彼女に少し呆れた眼差しを送った。しかし、ロキは答えることにした。

「そうだ」彼は肯定した。「私の父親がアスガルドから縁談があり、私がソーと結婚することになったと話していた」

「これがお前にとって辛い話なのは分かる」ローディは事実を認める。「だが、はっきりさせるためにもう一度訊く。お前は強制的に結婚させられただけじゃない。お前の父親とオーディンは、お前のソーに対する従順さに故郷の命運が左右されるような馬鹿げた契約を結んだということか？」

「その通りだ」

「ソーは知っているのか？」

ロキは首を振った。「彼は知ってはならない。彼に話すのはやめてくれ――お願いだ。オーディンが提示した条件なんだ」

「ああ、それはわかった。お前は故郷を救いたいわけだ。ただ…お前の父親はまだ生きているんだな？王として？」

「そうだが？」

「そして、俺たちの世界を征服しようとしたのもこの人物なわけだな？」

ロキは溜め息をついた。ここがこの話のやりにくい部分だ。

「安心してくれ。私の父も、いずれその後を継ぐ長兄も、ミッドガルドを占領しようなどとはもう思っていない。ヨトゥンヘイムは教訓を得ただけではない。私たちは未だ前回の戦争から回復していないのだ」

ローディはロキの目をまっすぐ覗き込んだ。

「俺たちは千年前に比べ、宇宙からの侵略に対して準備を整えていることもヨトゥンヘイムは知っておくべきだ。お前が実家に手紙を出す時はそのことをも書いてくれよな」

ロキは、きっと相手を安心させていると信じて、微笑んだ。「そうしよう」

ペッパーは頷いた。「良かった。それと、ソーがもっと良い夫になれるよう、私たちも協力するわ」

ロキは目を瞬かせる。想像していたよりも簡単だった。それこそが彼の目的だったのだと認める必要すらなかった。完璧だ。このため、彼は躊躇う振りをして首を振った。「それは必要かどうか…」

期待通り、ペッパーは彼の言葉を遮った。

「いいえ、必要よ、ロキ。これまで見てきたことを踏まえると、ソーは夫として改善すべきところはいくらでもあるわ。あの人が酷い男になるのはあなたに対してだけだもの」

ローディは不満そうだ。「フューリーに話したほうがいい気がする」

「約束したはずだ」ロキは恐怖に背筋を強張らせていた。「彼は絶対にソーに話すだろうし、そうしたら私の故郷はお終いだ」

「分かっている」ローディは彼を宥めた。「約束は守るさ。だが…」

ペッパーが彼の言葉を遮った。

「あなたにとって住みにくかった故郷を救おうとしているのは、とても高貴なことだと思うわ」

「住みにくかった？そんなことは…」

「言い方が悪かったわね」ペッパーは自分で訂正した。「その世界じゃなくて、人々の話をしていたの。あなたは殺されるはずだったのがオーディンに救われた。それなのに、その世界を救おうと、あなたは頑張っている」

「それは…兄たちを愛しているから。それに父上も。それに、他にも何人か優しくしてくれた人たちはいた」ロキは肩を竦める。「それに、欠陥を持って生まれた子供たちを普段彼らがどうしているかに関わらず、あそこは私の故郷なんだ」

ローディは頷いた。「それは分かるぞ」

＊＊＊

彼らがキッチンへ戻っていくと、そこにはナターシャがいた。

「あなたたち、三人で何を企んでいたのかしら？」彼女が尋ねる。

「何も」ペッパーは快活に言った。「単にプライベートな朝食をとっていただけよ」

「タワーで唯一監視装置のない部屋でね」

「たまたま、それは私の私室でもあるのだけどね」ペッパーは胸の前で腕を組んだ。

「あなたは賢いわ」ナターシャはキッチンカウンターに寄り掛かった。「朝食中にする、そこまで秘密にしなければならない話の内容が知りたいわね」

「私の私生活についてだ」ロキが答えた。ナターシャは眉を引き上げた。どうやら、彼が会話に参加するとは思っていなかったようだ。彼女はしばらくの間ロキのことをじろじろと観察していたが、やがて頷いていた。

「きっとすごく興味深い話だったのでしょうね」

彼の言葉を少しも信じていないようだ。ロキは肩を竦める。

「私にとってはな。それに、私には他にここでの役割がない」

またも、ナターシャは一拍置いて彼を見つめた。

「そうね、忘れていたわ。あなたは単にソーの傍にいるためだけに来たのだったわね」

その嘲るような声音は聞き間違いようがなかった。おそらく、ジェーン来訪の話を耳にしているのだろう。それに、昨夜の出来事も二人の婚姻関係に愛があるようには映らなかったはずだ。そういうことか。S.H.I.E.L.D.は彼がミッドガルドで何をしているのか分からずにやきもきしているのだ。

ペッパーが額にしわを寄せる。「でも、ソーは彼が傍にいることを全く感謝していない。ちょうどそれを変えようと話し合っていたのよ」

「あらそうなの？優しいのね」

ペッパーは苛立ち気味に肩にかかった髪を払った。「あなたたちがあの狂人から世界を守ろうと戦っている間、私はロキとソーが繋ぐために頑張るわ」

「あなたはスタークインダストリーズのCEOでしょ。忙しいんじゃないの？」

「少しくらい時間はあるわよ」ペッパーは微笑んだ。「それに、トニーにも手伝ってもらうし」

予想外に、ナターシャは声を上げて笑った。「幸運を祈るわ」

ナターシャは相変わらず目的を持った様子でつかつかと出て行った。ロキはまたも少し不安に感じ始めていた。ナターシャの問いを正しく解釈したならば、フューリーはまだ何が起きているのか探りを入れている。ヨトゥンヘイムがミッドガルドにとって脅威だという結論に至らせてはならない。真相をペッパーとローディに明かしたのは大きなリスクであった。ロキはただ、それが報われることだけを祈っていた。

＊＊＊

その日の夕食後、ソーが彼のドアをノックした。実際に扉を叩いたのだ。かつて一度もなかったことだ。

ロキは他の誰かかと思っていたので、ドアを開いた先に夫が立っていたのを見て、一瞬固まってしまった。なぜ続き部屋のドアを使わなかったのかは、不明だった。

「入ってもいいか？」

「ああ、はい、もちろんです。すみません」ロキは辛うじて強制的に最高の笑みを作ると、場所を空けた。

「ありがとう」ソーが室内に足を踏み入れた。しばらくのあいだ、彼はそこに突っ立たままでいたが、やがて窓辺の椅子に腰を下ろした。それは彼がロキに会いに来るときに座る、いつもの席だった。彼はまたも沈黙が広がる中、顎を擦っていた。それから唐突に、ソーの青い瞳がロキの目をまっすぐ見据えた。

「アスガルドの熱気のせいでイケないって話。あれは全部でたらめだったんよな？」

その問いは、ロキを驚かせた。手探り状態で進む。

「そうとは言い切れません」

「昨夜考えていたんだ。それで気づいたんだが、冬になっても変わらなかった。お前はいつも冬の間でも部屋の温度を下げていた。寒すぎて俺まで勃てなくなりそうなくらいには。なのに、変化はなかった」

「それはその通りです」ロキは急速に形勢が不利になってきた気がした。まだこの話が何処に向かっているのかもわからない。

「お前は一度も止めろと言わなかった」ソーは挑戦的に言った。

「言いませんでした」ロキは肯定する。

「昨日も。お前は嫌だと言わなかった」

「その通りです」

「では、俺はどうすればお前にその気がないのだと分かるというのだ？」

ロキは尋ねれば良かったのだとは指摘しなかった。あるいは、ロキの表情や仕草を気を付けて見ていれば分かったはずだとも言わなかった。代わりに彼は言った。

「分かりません」

ソーはまるで叱りつけられた五歳児のような態度で椅子に座っている。彼は許されるために渋々と反省したふりをしているが、そもそも何が悪かったのかを理解していなかった。

「友人たちの俺を見る目が変わった」

「それはとても残念なことです」ロキはできるだけ優しげな笑みを作った。「まだ信頼を取り戻すことはできるはずです」

「お前が彼らに俺が良い夫であると告げればいい」

「分かりました」

「俺は良い夫ではない、ということだな？」

ロキは一瞬その問いを噛みしめなければならなかった。当然、彼は良い夫などではない。しかし、そんなことを言ってしまえば、ロキに求められる「従順」で「献身的」な態度にはならないだろう。

「そうとは言えません」

ほら。もう一度笑って。しかし、うまく行かなったようで、ソーは荒々しく笑った。

「ああ、そうだ。お前はそう言わない。伴侶から真摯な答えを得ようとするなら、岩から水を絞り出すほうが簡単だ」

ロキは僅かな驚きと共に彼を見やった。「誓います。私は真摯です」

ソーは鼻で笑った。「お前に真摯な態度など不可能だ」

残念ながら、それは事実だった。彼はソーに対しては真摯でいることができない。

「それを聞いてとても悲しく思います。確かに、あなたが酔っている時は、反応に困ることがあるかもしれません」

僅かな沈黙が下りて、ソーは笑い出してロキを困惑させた。

「俺が酔っている時は反応に困る、か。それは俺がそもそもミッドガルドに落とされた原因に対する随分と優しい説明だな」

ロキは腕を組んだ。「あの状況では、実際には潔白な行動もそうは映らなかったかもしれません」

ソーは口角を下げた。

「公衆の面前で公爵夫人がお前と不倫関係を結ぼうとしたと告発したのは非常にまずかったな」

「明らかに」ロキは溜め息をついた。「ですが、あなたがこの地でなされていたことはオーディン様を喜ばせたようです。近いうちに、赦しを得ることができるでしょう」

「そうかもしれんな」ソーは肩を竦めた。「ミッドガルドは好きだ。アベンジャーズとの生活は楽しい。もちろん、自分の意思でここに来たかったものだがな」

「そうですね」今度はロキも真摯な気持ちで答えることができた。ソーは彼を見やり、唇を舐めた。

「父上がお前を寄越したのは、俺が夫としての資質を証明するためだったのではないかと、トニーが話していた」

ペッパーの仕業だ。そうに違いないとロキは思った。ミッドガーディアンはアシールよりもお節介焼きなようだった。うまく行ったことを祈るしかない。

「あなたが良い夫だと彼らに告げてほしいと言ったのは、このためですか？」

「これが、彼らが如何に夫としての俺を見損なっているかを教えてくれたのだ」

「私は誓って一度も文句などは言いませんでした」

「分かっている」ソーはまた小さく微笑んだ。「スティーブが俺たちにもっと時間を共に過ごしてはどうかと提案してきた」

二人は互いに少し居心地悪そうに見つめ合った。沈黙が長く続いてしまった後、ロキはようやく頷いていた。

「私に異論はありません」

「いいだろう」ソーは立ち上がった。「では、もう寝る。お休み」

「はい、そちらも良くお休みください」

ロキはソーが去った後すぐにドアを閉めると、それに寄り掛かった。ソーの周りでもっと自然な態度を取れるようにしなければ。二人の間でどんな言葉が交わされ、何が決定されたのか、彼は徐々に意識し始めていた。ロキは新たに活力を注ぎ込まれた気分で、背筋を伸ばした。ソーが彼ともっと時間を過ごすことに同意し、良い夫ではなかったのだと認めたのだ。ソーが夫として態度を改める可能性があるのだと、オーディンを説得できそうだ。そして、ロキが良い伴侶であることも。次に必要なのは、ソーが自信を取り戻し、伴侶であるロキにも満足することだ。そうすれば、ヨトゥンヘイムが小箱を取り戻すことも夢ではない。

＊＊＊

トニーが二人のために、彼曰くとてもロマンチックなレストランにテーブルを予約した。ロキの知る限り、ミッドガーディアンがロマンチックだと形容するものは、事実そうだと思っている。問題は、ソーがこの環境を居心地悪く感じていることだった。彼はロキ同様にミッドガーディアンのテーブルマナーには慣れてきていたが、どうも息詰まるような環境だった。ソーがワインテイスティングの儀式をたどたどしく遂行する様子に、ロキは笑いを押し殺さなければならなかった。

このレストランに来る前にペッパーに細かく指示されていたにも関わらず、ソーはすっかり困り果てていた。何世紀もエールやワインをがぶ飲みしていたというのに、ここではほんの少量のワインをちびちびと舐めるように飲むよう強要されているのだ。要求に応じて一口のワインを口内に含んだまま、ソーはロキを見やり、表情を変えた。幸いなことに、ロキの反応に彼は怒るのではなく、面白がっているようだった。

給仕にワインがちょうど良いと告げてから、ソーはロキにしかめっ面を向けた。

「ワインで良かったのならいいんだが」

「大丈夫でしょう」

「俺としては蜂蜜酒の方が好みだが、このようなレストランでは提供していないようだ。トニーがここではエールは飲まない方がいいと話していた」

「それが不適切ならば、しない方がいいでしょうね」

「もっとも、どうせお前は蜂蜜酒やエールがあまり好きではないようだ」

ロキは目を瞬かせた。ソーはそれに気づいていたのか。「はい」彼は見とめていた。「私はあまり飲酒を好みません。ですが、アスガルドとここで過ごす間に、食事と共にいただくと美味しいということを知りました」

＊＊＊

料理は奇妙だったし、ワインを繊細な仕草で飲むのも可笑しなもので、ここにいたのがソーではなくシギュンであれば、ロキは爆笑していただろう。とりあえずは、ミッドガルドのエンターテインメントはあまり質が良くないと述べたソーの感想に、ロキは同意するのだった。しかも、ソーの発言に頷く度に、彼はほとんど真摯な気持であった。とはいえ、二人の会話はあまり持たなかった。どちらにしろ、ロキの視点では今夜の行楽は成功したと言えるだろう。夫と二人きりでこのように時間を過ごしたのは初めてのことだった。他に二人きりになったことといえば、ソーが彼の寝室を訪れる時だったが、それは会話を持つためではなかったので。少なくとも、今日の結果はオーディンに息子が良い夫になりつつあることと、ロキが良い伴侶であることの証明にはなるはずだ。

＊＊＊

次に彼らが試したのは、映画館へ出掛けることだった。トニーは二人のためにラウンジ席を予約していたようだ。一目見ればそれが何のためなのかは分かるが、それはロキを不安にさせるだけだった。世継ぎを産む必要があるのだから、彼は近いうちにソーと再び肉体関係を持つ必要があることは承知している。しかし、映画館で少しでも親密な空気になるのは嫌だった。幸いなことに、ソーにはそのような考えが浮かばなかったようだ。彼はずっと映画館とやらを訪れたいと思っていたのだが、その時間も機会もなかったのだと楽しげにロキに話していた。そして、いざ映画が始まると、ロキも不安を忘れていた。映画に魅入られながら、ロキはこの素晴らしい技術をアスガルドやヨトゥンヘイムでも再現できないだろうかと考えた。ロキがこの事を話すと、ソーも賛成していた。この日も大成功だった。ヘイムダルも見ていてくれれば良いのだが(ロキは映画の技術をアスガルドで再現することしか話さなかった。ヨトゥンヘイムについては黙っておいた。なにしろ、ソーはヨトゥンヘイムを好意的に見るよう育てられてはいなかったので)。

＊＊＊

ソーとロキがこういったささやかでプライベートな行楽を繰り返している間、アベンジャーズと特にフューリーはフォン・ドゥームについて不安を抱いていた。あれからフォン・ドゥームは攻撃を仕掛けてきていない。その間、フューリーは二度に渡ってタワーを訪れ、脅威について話した。彼はロキとソーが今以上に協力をすることを期待していると明らかにした。彼らが前にしている深刻な脅威のことを思えば、不明な存在を味方として認識する余裕はないのだと、フューリーは厳しく言った。

ナターシャはフォン・ドゥームの次の一手を探るため、ヨーロッパへと派遣された。その男が次に控えている悪しき企みが何であれ、ソーとロキがオーディンによってアスガルドに呼び戻されてから実行に移してほしいものだと、ロキは思うのだった。彼にはヨトゥンヘイムを救う義務がある。ミッドガルドの防衛にまで関わるつもりはなかった。


	9. アイスクリームを巡る戦い

ロキは貧弱な椅子に座り、少しべたついた木製のテーブルについていた。夫は彼の向かい側で同じく貧弱な椅子に腰かけている。特にソーの巨体を支えていては、その椅子は酷く脆く見えた。やはりミッドガルドの衣服を纏うソーはどこか奇妙に見える。現在、彼は広い胸板で伸びた白いTシャツに青いジーンズを履いていた。ソーの背後には安っぽいビーチの写真が飾られている。だが、ロキはとんでもなく幸せに感じていた。彼らは今、アイスクリームパーラーと呼ばれる場所に来ており、ロキの目の前にはミントチョコチップとクッキードーのアイスクリームが大盛りになったボウルが置かれていた。その横には一番大きなサイズのアイスコーヒーがある。この喜びはヨトゥンヘイムでもアスガルドでも彼に与えることはできない。

＊＊＊

テーブルの三つめの椅子にはスティーブ・ロジャーズ、またの名をキャプテン・アメリカが座っていた。彼がこの場にいる正式な理由は二人が殺し合わないよう見張ることだったが、皆本当の理由には気づいていた。ペッパーがロキとソーに提案したこのアイスクリーム屋は1920年代創業のものだった。昔風のデザートを提供することが自慢の店だ。もしかすると、スティーブは若い頃にここに来たことがあったのかもしれない。彼はモルトミルクシェイクを頼み、個人的な天国にいるかのようだった。食べる速度の速いソーとロキがそれぞれのデザートの半分ほど平らげた頃に、スティーブが大きな音を立ててミルクシェイクを最後まで飲み干していた。

「もう一杯貰ってくるよ」スティーブは椅子を下げて言った。「これがこんなに恋しかったとは思ってなかった」どこか懐かしそうに笑う。「もっとも、あの頃じゃあ、同じ日に二杯分も買えるほどのお金はなかったけどね」

そう嬉しそうに言って、彼はカウンターへ戻っていった。スタッフのティーンが二人、この美丈夫にサービスを提供する名誉を競い、小さな争いを繰り広げていた。

＊＊＊

ロキはその様子を眺め、スティーブが会話に引き込まれるのを見てニヤリと笑んでいた。どうやら、スティーブは少女二人が彼の注意を引こうとしていることに気づいているようだ。それを密かに面白がっていると、ソーがロキの思考を遮った。

「初めてジェーンにミッドガルドの酒場に連れて行かれた時、俺は困惑した」ソーがいきなり告げた。

未だに『酒場』と呼んでいる辺り、未だに困惑しているのだと窺い知れる。ロキは頷いただけだったが、夫に向き直った。ソーはまるで異質な物でも見るような目で手元のスプーンを見つめている。

「彼女は随分と俺に辛抱強く接してくれた。彼女の友人であるダーシーは俺のことを随分と面白がっていたように思える。あの親切な二人がいなければ、俺は右も左も分からなかったことだろう。ジェーンは俺に衣服と寝る場所を提供してくれた。それどころか、俺をS.H.I.E.L.D.から守ろうともしてくれた。ジェーンはとても勇敢だ。見知らぬ人、それも彼女にとってだけでなく、世界にとって見知らぬ相手に対して見せたあの優しさは、この地に追放されたばかりの俺では決して望めぬような祝福だった」

ロキは冷たいグラスを掴む手に力を込めた。ああ、ソーが何故ジェーンに惚れたのか、よく分かる。だが、ロキと同様に彼女はアシールではなかった。彼女は伝統的に劣等種として見做されてきた一族出身の者だ。他の七つの世界の中で唯一、他世界の存在を知らない場所の女なのだ。他の六つの世界は互いの存在を認識している(厳密に言って五つか。なにしろ、スヴァルトヘイムのダークエルフはボルによって掻き消されているのだから)。ミッドガルドの者たちだけが、その短い寿命と短気な気質もあって、他世界に対してひたすらに無知だった。彼らはほとんど何も知らない。それにもかかわらず、ソーはその一人と直ちに絆を育んでいたのだ。伴侶であるロキのことを知ろうとは試みもしなかったのに。まるで、ヨトゥンがミッドガーディアンよりも下に見られているかのようだ。少なくとも、能力と寿命、知恵に関してはずっと優秀だというのに。

ソーがまだ話している間も、ロキは思考が流れていたことに気が付いた。ソーが思慮深げな表情で彼を見つめていたのだ。

「ジェーンに電話して謝ったほうがいいと思うか？」

ロキは両の眉を引き上げた。

「すみませんが、あなたは今、愛人との関係修復について私に助言を求めているのですか？」

ソーは目を瞬かせた。顎の筋肉がピクリと動き、それから慎重に首を左右に振った。「いいや。それが非常に不適切だということは分かっている。だが、彼女とは友人でいたいと思うし、彼女には嫌な思いをさせてしまったことは理解しているのだ」

「そう…」ロキは意思の力全てを使って、怒鳴り散らさないように自制しなければならなかった。まずは伴侶に謝ることから始めるべきではないのか。

＊＊＊

ロキがそれ以上返答の言葉を唇に昇らせる前に、周囲のざわざわとした雑音を悲鳴が突き抜けた。ソーの椅子が音を立てて床に倒れ、彼自身弾丸が命中する直前に身体を倒していた。それは背後にあった写真の額縁を割った。一瞬後、ソーの手がロキのふくらはぎに掴みかかり、彼を引きずり倒した。ロキの手にあったアイスコーヒーがひっくり返され、彼とソーの真上に降りかかってきた。

＊＊＊

べたべたになった床からの視点では、多くのミッドガーディアンの脚が見える。彼らのテーブルとフロントドアから客が一斉に離れようとしていた。フロントドアから彼らのテーブルに向かってくる人物の脚がどこか妙に見える。足取りが不自然だ。ソーの大きな手がロキの頭を押さえ込んでいたので、彼は襲撃者の姿をそれ以上見ることは叶わなかった。

「フォン・ドゥームの手下どもに見つかった」ソーは無意味に声を落として言った。それくらいはロキにも推察できた。そんなことよりも、ロボットがまだ辺りに銃撃を放っていることの方が余程心配だ。二人が下に隠れているテーブルでは大した防壁にはならない。ロキは自分とソーを守る呪文を思い出そうとした。

＊＊＊

何かが空を切るような音と、空気が動いたことだけが、二人の目の前に大きなロボットが胴体にスティーブの盾をめり込ませて倒れる前兆となった。直後にはスティーブがその横に屈みこんでいた。彼はロボットから盾を引き抜くと、窓が割れた瞬間にそれを掲げてロキたちのことも守った。窓ガラスが周囲に散らばった。

スティーブの盾の影から飛び上がったソーは、ようやくロキを解放していた。ロキは状況を確認しようと、慎重に頭を上げた。割れた窓からロボットが飛び込んできて、開け放たれたフロントドアからもう一体入ってきたところだった。スティーブが窓から飛び込んできた敵を盾で遮り、ソーはドアの方にいた一体に飛び掛かり、その胴体に肩を叩き込んだ。どちらのロボットも大きな金属音を立てながら床に倒れ込んだ。

＊＊＊

その音はミッドガーディアンのマネージャーを行動に駆り立てたようだ。物置から飛び出した男は声を上げていた。

「早くこちらへ！こちらへ！」

その声は戦闘の酷い騒音とパニックに満ちた悲鳴に掻き消されそうだった。だが、すでにほとんどの客が店の後ろの方に身を寄せ合っていた。人々は急いで新しく開かれた脱出口に足を向けていた。ロキは上体を起こし、座るような姿勢になると、どうするべきか考えた。まずは自分の身を守るために守護の呪文を唱え、ソーとスティーブを助けようか…

＊＊＊

「逃げろ、ロキ」ソーは敵に目を向けたまま、彼の暫定案を破った。

「私は…」

「今だ！」

ロキは躊躇ったが、スティーブも「行け、ロキ！」と叫ぶと、彼は飛び上がって人間たちの後に続いた。この場所からは、彼らを助けるようなことは大してできないように思えた。アイスクリーム屋は小さく、ソーとスティーブはすでに倒れたテーブルや椅子に阻まれて、動きを大幅に妨げられているのだから。

＊＊＊

物置兼オフィスの先には裏通りに出る戸口があり、身を寄せ合う十数人ほどの人間たちの姿があった。店の中からは何かがぶつかるような大きな音がしている。ソーの叫び声に続いて凄まじい衝撃がロキのいる位置まで響いてくると、ミョルニルがソーの手に辿りついたことが分かった。

＊＊＊

「あなた、あの人たちといた！」ティーンのスタッフの片割れがロキを責め立てた。「教えて。いったい、何が起きてるの？」

ロキは彼女を無視したが、客の中にいたピンクのワンピースを着た中年女性が付け加えた。「あんたたちを狙ってたんじゃないでしょうね？何を考えていたのよ、私たち全員をこんな危険に晒すなんて！」

ロキは裏路地をぐるりと見回した。どうやら、それほど遠くない脇道に繋がっているようだ。これはいい。

「ここに残るべきじゃない」戸口を揺るがすミョルニルの衝撃が再び響き渡ると、ロキは言った。これには誰も異論がないようだったが、二、三人が建物の裏側にあった窓から内部を覗き込もうと試みていた。それは無駄で愚かな行為だったので、ロキは彼らを無視して先を急いだ。

＊＊＊

最初に脇道に踏み入ったのは彼だった。ちょうどパーラーから角を曲がった所だ。金属同士のぶつかる嫌な音がはっきりと聞こえる。スーツを着たビジネスマンが数人、彼らの前を駆け去っていく。ロキは彼らが向かう先、戦闘から遠ざかる方角を指差した。

「お前たちの小さな足をできる限り早く動かして、彼らの後を追ったほうがいい」彼はミッドガーディアンたちに告げた。「戦闘を観察しようとすれば怪我をするだろう」

「あんたはどうするんだ？」マネージャーが尋ねた。ピンクのワンピースを着た女性は娘を引きずるようにしてロキの提案に従った。

「彼らは私の…私の友人だ」理由は分からなかったが、ロキは夫もいるのだとは言わなかった。「彼らがどうしているか確認するため、少し様子を見ようと思う」

＊＊＊

ロキは戦闘の方向に足を進めた。彼を抑えようとしたマネージャーの手は無視する。彼は小さな巨人かもしれなかったが、通常のミッドガーディアンの中年男性に彼を取り押さえるほどの力はない。何が起こっているのか、その目で確かめる必要があった。スティーブは彼の友人だし、ソーは否が応でも彼の夫なのだ。背後ではサイレンが鳴っていた。パトカーが彼の横を猛スピードで通り過ぎた。ロキは笑ってしまう。警察が現れたところで、この状況下では周囲の安全を確保することくらいしか役に立たないだろう。

＊＊＊

そしてまさに、ちょうど彼が角を曲がろうとした時に、パトカーから飛び出てきた太って頭髪のない警官が彼の行く手を遮った。

「すまんが、君、これ以上近づいてはいけない」

「夫が戦っているんだ」ロキは冷ややかに告げた。

「それは残念なことだ」まったく残念になど思っていない口調だ。

「彼のところへ行かないと」

「君はアベンジャーズの仲間なのか？」

「友人だ」

「君はスーパーヒーローなのか？」

深刻な状況にもかかわらず、その発言にロキは思わず笑い出すところだった。

「ここを通すわけにはいかない」男は繰り返し告げた。彼の後では他にもいくつかのパトカーが止まったところだった。

＊＊＊

このミッドガーディアンの邪魔者をどかそうと、ロキは魔法を使ってやろうかと考え始めたところ、アイアンマンとウォーマシーンが頭上を飛び越えた。警官らが頭上を見上げて感嘆の声を漏らした隙を狙って、ロキは彼らの横を潜り抜けて角を曲がった。何故ここまでして戦闘の現場に辿りつきたいのかも分からなかった。彼は鍛えられた戦士ではない。だが、契約が遂行されるまで、ソーに何かがあっては困るのだ。

大きな観葉植物の影に隠れて、彼は壁に身体を押しつけた。そこから見える限り、戦闘は店内から路上に移動していたようだ。アベンジャーズが少数のロボット集団を蹴散らせば、周囲に火花が散った。すでに地面に倒れているものを含めても、十体もいなかった。

＊＊＊

もう少し良く見てみようと足を踏み出した時、倒されたロボットが一体彼の方に飛んできた。それが彼にぶつかる寸前に呪文を思い出したロキは自分を守るために両手を掲げた。ロボットは彼の目の前で頽れ、地面に転がった。道路の向かい側で何かが僅かに動いて、ロキの注意を引いた。配達トラックの陰に隠れていたのは禿げた男だった。彼はロキをまっすぐ見つめている。男は片手を差し出したが、命じていたのか誘っていたのか、ロキには判然としなかった。唐突に男の顔の何がおかしいのか、彼は思い至っていた。男は禿げているのではない。陰にいながらも頭部がキラリと光ったので、男が鉄の仮面で覆われているのだと知れた。フォン・ドゥームだ。何故物陰になど隠れているのか。ソーの話によれば、その男は彼がけしかけたロボット集団を合わせたよりも強いはずなのに。

＊＊＊

ロキがどうやって誰かにフォン・ドゥームの存在を報せようかと迷っていると、トニーがドシンと隣に着地した。

「おーっと、ロキ。君はここから離れていような」

「トニー、あなたには見えないのか…」

「君はここにいるべきじゃない」トニーはロキが指し示している方角を見ようともしなかった。

「トニー…」

「大丈夫、僕たちは勝ってる。問題ないよ」

「でも…」

＊＊＊

ソーの激痛に見舞われた絶叫がして、ロキは夫の姿を求めて弾かれたように周囲を見回していた。何があったのか見定めることのできる前に、ソーの悲鳴は微かな苦悶の声へと変貌していた。彼はアスファルトの上に崩れ落ちた。一瞬、何もかもスローモーションになったように感じた。ソーが倒れたなどありえない。ロキはソーが負けたところを見たことがなかった。それは不可能なのだ。気が付けばソーの前にはウォーマシーンがいて、ロキはローディがどうしてその名を冠されたのか理解した。彼は前進してきたロボットを掴み上げて向かい側の壁に叩きつけ、ソーの前に跪いていた。

＊＊＊

「君をここから連れ出さないと」トニーがもう一度言うと、ちょうどナターシャが銃を構えて角を曲がってきたところだった。

「ほんとにあなたたちを放っておいては碌なことにならないわね！」彼女が言った。「戻ってきたとたんにこれなんだから」

彼女は喋りながらも、ソーとローディに襲い掛かろうとしていたロボットに銃撃を見舞う。ローディはそのロボットが新たに出現した脅威を査定しようと振り向いた隙を狙って、ソーを抱え上げると空に飛び上がった。ロキが反応できる前に、トニーも彼を抱えて友人に続いた。

＊＊＊

トニーの腕の中で運び去られながら、ロキは地上でスティーブとナターシャが戦い続け、勝利を目前にしているのを確認した。スティーブは残るドゥームボットを盾で切り裂いており、ナターシャはどこから持ってきたのか、スチールできたテーブルの足を使ってその胴体を貫いていた。ロキはトニーの腕の中で身体を捻ってフォン・ドゥームが何処へ行ったのか探そうとしたが、先程まで男が立っていた場所に人影はなかった。

＊＊＊

タワーに帰還するなり、ローディはソーの部屋まで直行し、彼を大きなベッドに横たえた。トニーがソーに贈ったノートパソコンが床に置かれていたため、彼は危うくそれに躓くところだったが。ソーはまだミョルニルを掴んでいたが、ベッドに横たわったとたんに手の力が抜けてハンマーが床に落ちた。トニーのアイアンマンスーツは彼が入室するなり剥がれはじめていたが、ローディは今になってようやく金属の籠手を取り去りはじめた。見た限り、ソーは外部に小さな傷を幾つか負っているだけだった。しかし、トニーが彼に向かって声を張り上げ、それから頬を叩いてみても、何の反応も返ってこなかった。その間、ローディはソーの脈を測っていた。

「特に問題はなさそうだ。こいつの通常の心拍数が何なのかは知らないが、どちらにしても脈はあるし、呼吸も安定ている」

扉の方からした深い声が応えた。「それを聞いて安心した」

ニック・フューリーが部屋に入って来ても、誰も驚かなかった。それでも、トニーは立ち上がると彼の前に立ちはだかった。

「僕の最高セキュリティタワーにどうやって入ってきたのか、訊く必要はあるか？」

「お前のセキュリティに入れてもらえるよう頼み込んだだけだ」

フューリーはロキと比べても現状を喜ばしく思っていないようだ。彼はベッドに横たわるソーを見て、それからトニーとローディに視線を移した。

「何があった」

「こちらに来られる間に長官も映像を見たと思いますが」ローディが肩を竦めた。「ドゥームのロボットどもがソー、スティーブとロキのいたアイスクリームパーラーを見つけ、攻撃を仕掛けたのです。あなた自身の配下が私たちに報せを寄越したので、可能な限り早く現場に駆けつけました。ですが、到着するなり、ソーが攻撃を受けて倒れました」

「私たちの知る限り」フューリーがロキを睨みつけた。「ソーは人間よりもよほど回復力が高いはずだ。そのソーをこんな状態にさせるなど、何があったのだ？」

「どうも、彼を特定して標的にしていたみたいだったな」トニーが無頓着に答えた。「思うに、フォン・ドゥームも僕たち同様にソーの強みを分かっているんじゃないかな」

「それは素晴らしいことだ」フューリーが溜め息をついた。「最低でも、こうなってしまっては彼を調べずにおくことはできないな…」

「そんなことはさせない」ロキが彼の言葉を遮った。「私が彼を診よう。今は出て行ってもらおうか。調べ終えた後に彼の状態を伝える」

「私はお前に…」

ジャーヴィスの声がしてフューリーを遮った。「長官、キャプテン・アメリカとブラック・ウィドウがたった今ヘリポートに着地しました」

「今行く」

トニーはフューリーをドアから押し出そうとしたが、アイアンマンスーツを脱いだ今は無駄な努力だった。しかし、もう一度だけロキを一瞥したフューリーは踵を返すと、自ら部屋を去るのだった。

＊＊＊

全員いなくなってから、自分も後に続かなければならないことは分かっていたが、ロキは安堵の息をついていた。考えを纏める時間が欲しかった。もしもラウフェイとオーディンの間にある契約内容をロキが果たす前にソーが死んでしまった場合、どうなるのだろう？その可能性は考えたくもない。ロキは意識を失い、ベッドに横たわるソーに視線を向けた。呆然とした面持ちで、彼はその頬をそっと指で撫でた。先程ロキが零したコーヒーの跡が残っていた。

「あんたは生き残る、この最低野郎」彼は夫に告げると、指先をソーの顎の下にやった。「聞こえるか？」

もちろん、ソーは彼の声が聞こえた素振りは一切見せなかった。


	10. 看病

ロキは深呼吸をした。彼はこれまで一度も誰かの怪我を診たことはなかった。少なくとも、アシール相手のものは。過去に何度か、狩りから戻ってきたヘルブリンディとビーレイストルが深手を負っていないか確認したことはあった。それに、ヘルブリンディの伴侶であるヤールンサクサの産んだ子が死産に終わった時も現場にいた。だが、それだけだ。しかし、アシールが実はヨトゥンとそれほど違わないのも知っている。ソーの呼吸はかなり安定している。どこか苦しげではあるが、呼吸自体は問題なさそうだ。良かった。呼吸は良い。

ローディがすでに彼の脈を測っていたが、ロキが再度測る。彼の知る限り、アシールにしてはその脈が遅く感じられた。それに、ソーほど強い戦士にしては脈が随分と弱々しい。前向きな点としては、脈拍も安定していることだろうか。ロキはもう一度深呼吸する。ここからが難しかった。ドゥームが何をしたのか解き明かさなくてはならない。そしてそれは、夫の服を脱がせることを意味していた。

賢いヨトゥンならば手伝ってくれる者を全員部屋から追い出すようなことはしなかっただろう。ローディかトニーならばソーをひん剥く手助けをしてくれていた。ロキは手を擦り合わせる。大丈夫、彼にはできる。幸いなことに、ミッドガルドでソーはいつもの鎧を纏っていなかった。それだけでも楽になるだろう。白いシャツなど簡単に押し上げられる。彼は手がソーの皮膚に触れたとたんに顔をしかめていた。冷たかった。冷たくてべとべとしている。これはおかしい。ソーは熱く乾いているはずだった。これはまずい。

ソーが撃たれた場所には酷い痣ができていたが、皮膚は裂けていなかった。ロキは痣の上にそっと手を置いて、その下に何があるのか思い出そうとした。記憶にある限り、そこまで致命傷を負うような場所ではないはず。そこで思い出す。鳩尾だ。急所ではあるが、そこまで酷くはないはず。だが、それだったら、今頃ソーは回復していただろう。ロキは口角を下げた。

彼の躊躇いがちで未熟な診断はそれ以上特に結果を出さなかった。ソーは少し呼吸が難しくなっており、血圧が低く、少し発熱している。内出血をしているかもしれなかったが、ロキには確信がなかった。そうでないことを祈る。

ついに、ロキは諦めた。彼は治療師ではないのだ。彼は治癒術について幾らか学んではいたが、正確に患者を診察することは学んでこなかった。それでも、ソーが生死に関わる状態にはないと結論する。ある時点で、ヘイムダルが彼の状態を視ているはずだ。もしもソーが深刻な命の危機に晒されているならば、さすがのオーディンもソーをアスガルドに連れ戻すだろう。と、思いたいところだ。

外はすでに暗くなっている。他の者たちに報せる時間だろう。フューリーを知る限り、彼はすでにピリピリと気を張り詰めている頃合いだ。

＊＊＊

ロキはピンと背筋を伸ばして部屋に入った。ヨトゥンの中では小さいかもしれないが、この地では背の高さで堂々とした佇まいを見せることができるはずだ。ドアが開くなり、全員の視線が彼に向けられた。

「あのデカブツはどうしてる？」

当然のように、トニーが第一声を上げていた。

「死にはしない」ロキは素っ気なく言った。「肉体はショック状態に陥っているが、回復する」

「それを聞いて安心した」フューリーがテーブルに上体を傾け、ロキをじっと見据えた。

「事件現場付近の監視カメラ映像を分析した。この攻撃がソーを直接標的にしたものであることは間違いない」

それに対してロキが何も言わないことが明らかになると、トニーは肩を竦めていた。

「ほら。見せてやるよ」

室内に唐突に浮かび上がった画面に、ロキはびっくりしないよう努めて平静を保った。ホログラフが戦闘を再生している。トニーが途中で画面を静止した。

「ここだ。この銃は一見、他のものと同一に見える。だが、このボットがそれを構えている体勢を見るんだ。射撃したことで生まれる衝撃は通常のものよりずっと強いはずだ」

最後まで残っていた個体だ。ソーを撃ったのはそいつだった。フューリーが頷いた。

「我々の専門家たちがすでにロボットの残骸やその武器を回収している。この銃も解析しておこう」

「きっと、ソーを負傷させるために特殊設計されていたんだろう」スティーブはロキをまっすぐ見つめて言った。

「そして、それは成功した」ロキは何か言うべきだと思って、返事をした。「だが、致命傷ではない」

「だが充分な深手を負ったと見ていいだろう」フューリーはテーブルを拳で叩いた。「フォン・ドゥームは実験をしている。我々を試しているのだ。数週間前のあの船団。あれが実際に海岸線沿いに接近できるほど強力な戦艦だとは本人も思っていなかったに違いない。だが我々は餌に喰らいつき、アベンジャーズを派遣した。そして今回、奴はソーを試したのだ」

ローディは深刻な面持ちで頷いた。「おそらく、それは高確率で正しいでしょう。他に奴が得る物は何もなかった」

「だけど、フォン・ドゥームは私たちが真意に気づいたことも分かっているはずだわ」ナターシャが言った。

トニーが肩を竦める。「自信過剰な奴だ」

「誰かさんと似ているわね」ナターシャが顔をしかめた。「それじゃあ、私たちはどうするというの？また奴が仕掛けてくるのを待つわけ？」

「奴の隠れ家を割り出すことができない限いはな」フューリーは鋭い眼差しをナターシャに移したが、相手は怯んだ様子を見せなかった。

「再確認するために言うけど」スティーブがその場に集った者たちに告げた。「僕たちは天才として知られている男と戦っている。そして、僕たちはニューヨークで最も派手なタワーに住んでいる」

ロキはニヤリと笑い、思わず付け加えていた。「すでに耐え難いほど派手な街にこれほど派手なタワーを建てるとは、相当な労力を必要としたのだろうな」

一瞬沈黙が下りた。それから数人が笑った。

「その通りだな」ローディが同意した。

「僕は隠れ住むことを好まない」トニーが宣言する。「僕がアイアンマンであることを世界中が知ればいい。僕が何処に住んでいるのかも知っていればいい。隠れん坊はしない主義なんだ」

ローディはぐるりと目を回した。「お前は無鉄砲すぎるんだ。それに、ロキの発言にも一理ある。ここにいるのはお前だけじゃないんだぞ、トニー。ペッパーはどうなる？従業員は？」

「僕が皆を守るさ」

「喧嘩は止めろ」フューリーがトニーの前に立った。「我々は狂人の攻撃に晒されている。奴の隠れ家が何処にあるのか、そして奴がどれほどの力を持っているのか、それを調査することに専念しろ。奴がアイスクリームパーラーを破壊したり、異星人に不自由な思いをさせること以外の損害を出す前に、奴を見つけ出して倒さねばならん」

＊＊＊

彼らがぞろぞろと部屋を後にする間、ロキは横を向いて窓の外を見た。彼はまだあの時フォン・ドゥームが現場にいたことを話していない。貴重な情報だ。しかし、彼はなぜかそれを明かすことに躊躇いを感じていた。ロキはこのままソーの無力な付属品として思われている方が良かった。自分の世界のことだけで充分トラブルを抱えているのだ。その上、全く別の戦いに関わりすぎるのは、彼らに対する好意が増しているとしても、やはり嫌だった。

眼下に見える道路を見下ろす。フューリーを乗せた黒い車が高速で走り去るのを見届けてから、彼は廊下に出た。そこではペッパーが彼を待っていた。今では見慣れた光景だ。彼女は彼に笑いかけた。

「ロキ、ソーのために私たちにできることはないかしら？お医者様を呼ぶのは嫌でしょうけど、医療用品ならいくらでもあるわ。みんないつも怪我だらけで帰って来るからね。特に、トニーは」

「それはとても助かる、レディ・ペッパー」

「もう。レディって呼ぶのは止めてと言ったでしょう、ロキ」

彼は笑うだけだった。

＊＊＊

このタワーは事実、どのような緊急事態にも対応できるようになっていた。ロキはまたもオールスピークの存在に感謝していた。話すことには問題はなかったが、アシール語や英語などの異国の言語を読もうとすると、彼はいつも一瞬の時を要した。だが、少し待てばすぐに目の前の文字が読めるようになる。パッケージに羅列されているとても緑色のアスガルドの薬草がこの白い錠剤に入っているとは思えなかったが、きっと性質は似通っているに違いない。他のパッケージには彼の知らない名称だったので、それらは彼が単純に知らないだけか、同じものがアスガルドには存在していないのだと仮定するしかなかった。

液体の入った瓶のラベルに書かれていた説明を読んでいると、これが約一年前にレディ・ハルパが彼に語り聞かせた薬湯とほぼ同一であることに思い至った。確かあの時、彼女はショック状態に陥った戦士の力を回復することができたと言っていたはずだ。ヴァニールとアシールは親戚と言っても過言ではない。となれば、ヴァニールを回復させたものはソーにも効くのではないだろうか。

様々な薬品の材料を調べ、アスガルドの実際の薬草と比べてそれらの分量を推測し、どの薬品をどれだけ調合すれば例の薬湯を作れるのか計算するのに二時間以上かかった。その薬湯の詳細を思い出せただけでも安堵した。

ペッパーが近辺のレストランからチキンスープを頼んでおくと話していた。何やら、彼女の実家では病気の時にこれを飲むと回復するのだと信じられているようだった。ロキは食べ物の種類がそこまで重要なのか疑念を抱いていたが、いざソーの目が覚めれば、何か腹に納めやすい食べ物があって損はない。

作業を終えると、ロキは調合した薬品の瓶を非常に満足した様子で見つめた。あとはこれをソーに強引に飲ませれば良いだけだ。ロキはそれを楽しみにしていた。

＊＊＊

後に、ロキが眠ろうと横になると、彼がソーの部屋で一晩過ごすというのはこれが初めてのことだと気が付いた。馬鹿げた考えだ。彼らはすでに四年近く結婚しているというのに、ソーはロキの部屋で一夜を過ごしたことが未だになかった。考えてみれば、ロキがソーの部屋にいること自体、初めての経験だった。その間、ソーの意識がないことに、ロキは胸を撫で下ろすのだった。

＊＊＊

ペッパーが用意してくれた折り畳み式のベッドは寝心地が悪かった。ミッドガーディアンはこれを野営などで即席ベッドとして使うようだが、野に横になるよりは寝心地良く感じるのだろう。ヨトゥンとして硬い氷の上で眠る習慣が身についていたロキは、しばらく床で寝ようかと考えた。結局それを思いとどまったのは、アスガルドにおいて床で眠るというのはとても卑しく恥ずかしいことと思われていると知っていたからだ。万が一にも夜中にソーが目覚めて彼が床で寝ているところなど見られたくない。

ようやく寝心地の良い体勢を見つけたとたん、彼はまた起き上がっていた。眠りに落ちる前にソーの状態を確認した方がいい。それを終えてから、彼は再び寝心地の悪いベッドに潜り込んだ。ドアの方を向いて、もし誰かが侵入しようとしてもすぐに対処できるようにしておいた方がいいだろうか。それとも、ソーが起きた場合を考えて、彼の方を向いて寝た方がいいだろうか。結局、ドアの方を向くことにした。今のソーは彼にとって脅威ではないのだから。

＊＊＊

「母上！！」

ロキはソーの悲鳴を聞くと、危うくベッドから転げ落ちるところだった。彼の知る限り、真夜中だ。

「ソー？」

「母上！」

ロキがごそごそとベッドから起き上がる時も、彼は反応を示さなかった。だが、ロキが照明を上げると、ソーはベッドの上で身体を怯ませた。

「母上！？」彼は怒りを含んだ、拗ねたような声で繰り返した。顔が盛大にしかめられており、まるで不機嫌な幼子に見えてしまう。それから憤怒の形相に変わる。

「母上！こちらに！」ソーの声には明らかな怒りがあった。

ロキは怯む。今のは嫉妬に駆られて激怒するソーを思わせた。ソーが半分しか覚醒していないので安心はできたが、ロキは決して彼に触れようとはしなかった。現時点では、ソーを宥めるのか怒らせるのか分からない。彼はフリッガではないのだ。ソーの目はまだ閉ざされていたが、今にも泣きそうにも見える。

「母上？」彼の声は静かになっていた。

それでもロキは身動ぎひとつできずにいた。

＊＊＊

それから馬鹿馬鹿しいと感じたロキは、ソーが水を必要としていると結論した。たとえいらなかったとしても、冷水の入ったグラスはロキが堪能すればいい。ロキが起き上がって踵を返すなり、ソーは足をばたつかせた。

「こっちだ！」

ロキは困惑して彼を振り向いた。ソーの目はまだ閉じている。その手は毛布をしっかりと握りしめていた。ロキが出て行こうとしていたのがどうして分かるのだろう？

「嫌だ！」ソーは弱々しく毛布に対して抗っている。ソーの手にミョルニルが飛び込んだ。ロキは急いで後退し、床に置かれたパソコンに足を引っかけて盛大に尻もちをついてしまった。少なくとも、おかげで振り回されるミョルニルの届かない位置にはいたが。意識の朦朧としている、だが怒りに駆られたソーの手にミョルニル。それは良い組み合わせではありえなかった。ソーが再び口を開いた。

「駄目だ！お願いだ！」

それはロキのセリフだ。ミョルニルを振り回す動きが弱まってくると、ロキは咳払いをしていた。

「お母上は今来れないんだ、ソー」

ソーは目を瞬かせた。ロキの方に顔を向けたソーの眼差しはぼやけていた。

「なに？」

「あなたのお母上は今は来れないんです、ソー。でも、あなたは大丈夫だから」

「ん」ソーはまた目を閉じた。小さくドスンと音を立てて、ミョルニルが再び床に落ちた。

「水と食べ物を持ってきます」

「ん」

＊＊＊

今度はロキが部屋を出ようとしても、ソーは止めようとしなかった。廊下に出ると、彼は誰かが部屋に来たら報せるようジャーヴィスに指示を出した。もちろん、もしトニーがその命令をオーバーライドしてしまえば、彼にはどうしようもできない。だが、今この時にS.H.I.E.L.D.やフォン・ドゥームが姿を見せるとは思えなかった。水とスープを持って部屋に戻ると、ソーはロキには聞き取れない何かをぶつぶつと呟いていた。ロキが彼に話しかけても、ソーは反応を見せなかったので、彼は少し水を飲みながら再び横になろうとした。

運は味方してくれなかった。ソーは思い出したように母親の名を呼んだ。ロキはそれを無視しようとした。少なくとも、あれからソーはミョルニルを召喚してはいなかったので、ロキにとってはそれだけで充分だった。その間もソーは苛立ちも露わに何やら呟いていたが、彼が何を言っているのか、ロキにはほとんど聞き取れなかった。それでも念のため、耳は傾けておく。ソーが何かを欲していれば、それをすぐに持って来られるように。

＊＊＊

永遠かと思う時間が過ぎてから、ソーは眠りの中で水を欲しがるようになった。実際にはアスガルドの使用人に向けて話していたのだが、ロキは飛び上がった。すでに部屋に持ち込んでいて助かった。慣れた看護師ならば眠ろうとする前に準備をしておいたことだろう。水の入ったグラスを持ってソーの隣に立つと、彼は躊躇した。ソーはまだ半分眠りの中で水を要求しているが、横になったまま飲めるわけでもない。ロキはソーの横で慎重に身を屈めると、小指で彼をつついた。

「ソー。座ってくれ。水を持ってきた」

「ん。水」

「そうだ、水だ。ほら、体を起こして」

ソーはただベッドの上で横を叩いた。あまり強くはない。ロキはそれを彼が無意識の憤怒に駆られていない証拠と受け取り、恐る恐るソーの肩の下に手を指しこんで体を起こそうとした。優しくそうしようと試みたのだが、ソーはあまりに重たく、ロキは結局水を脇に置いてから夫を引っ張ったり押したりして、ソーが半ば覚醒して自ら上体を起こすまでに至った。

「痛い」彼はぼやき、胸元に手をやった。

「水を飲んで」ロキは彼の唇にグラスを添えた。「その後で薬をあげるから」

ソーはすっかり戸惑って目を瞬かせている。震える手でグラスを取った。それから彼はロキが調合した薬の分量を量るのを待ち、それを飲み干すとそれ以上抗議する様子は見せずにおとなしく横になっていた。

＊＊＊

その後、夜は静かになった。時折ソーは必死な様子で魘されているようだったが、ロキは落ち着かないままなんとか眠りについた。太陽がまっすぐ彼の顔に光を降り注ぐと、目が覚めた。後でトニーに自動ブラインドなどという馬鹿げたものについて文句を言っておかねばならない。ソーは明かりを気にしていないようだ。今ではむしろ穏やかな寝息を立てているくらいだ。夜中にあれだけ騒いでいたとは思えない顔だ。ロキがドアを開けると、誰かがすでに朝食のトレイを置いて行ってくれていたことを知った。彼らのことを気にかけてくれる人がいるのは良い気分だった。

＊＊＊

それは朝食を食べてしばらくしてからのことだった。ロキはニューヨーク州にある薬用植物に関する記事を読んでいた。彼はジャーヴィスの声が部屋に響いて、読書を妨げられた。

「ニック・フューリーとエージェント・コールソンがそちらに向かっています」

「ありがとう、ジャーヴィス」

ロキは記事をソーのベッドの隣にあるサイドテーブルに置いた。この対面は避けられぬことだった。

数秒後、ドアが開いた。フューリーは小さな機械を抱えた男を連れて入ってきた。おそらくソーが反発を示していたスキャナーだろうとロキは推測した。

「フューリー。よく来たな」

「お前にも同じことが言えれば良かったんだが」フューリーはいつも通りの真剣な顔をしていた。「ロキ、昨日説明した通りだ。フォン・ドゥームが知っているのに我々が知らないことがあるのは困るのだ」

「ソーを信用できないと？」

「これは信用の話でない。お前も分かっているはずだ。我々はソーをどのようにして守れば良いのか、知る必要がある」

ロキはその動機を一瞬たりとも信じなかった。彼の経験上、無償でこれほど親切な行動に出る者はいない。フューリーはソーのような異星人がこの世界を占領しようとするという、決して不合理ではない懸念を抱いているのだ。彼の立場であれば、ロキもできるだけ多くの情報を得ようと奮闘するだろう。だが、彼はフューリーの立場にはいない。夫は彼にこのような状況に対する対処法をしっかりと言い渡していたのだ。

「それをさせることはできない。ソーは加減が優れない。そのように弱っているところを利用しようなど、不名誉なことだ」

「貴様らの『名誉』などどうでもいい。我々の安全が危険に晒されているかもしれないのだからな」

「なぜかは分かりかねる」

「とぼけるんじゃない、ロキ。貴様がそれほど愚かではないことくらい分かる」

「彼を傷つけた銃を調べた方が余程…」

ロキは静止した。彼がフューリーに対峙している間に、もう一人の男が冷静に彼の横を潜り抜けていたのだ。ロキが彼の態度に感心するのは後のことだ。この時、彼はその忌々しい機械を起動させた男に激怒していた。

「やめろ！」彼は低く脅した。意識的に決断をする前に、彼は思わず手を伸ばしていた。コールソンは罵声を上げて機械を床に落としていた。その表面は氷の結晶で覆われている。

追い込まれると、どうやら最初に覚えた魔術に頼るようだと、ロキは思案した。一瞬、彼はこの状況から切り離された感覚になり、フューリーも罵声を上げてコールソンの方に一歩近づいていた。エージェントはスキャナーを慎重に拾い上げた。ロキはそれらの光景をどこか遠くから見聞きしている気がした。

「もう使い物になりません。彼が凍らせた」コールソンがフューリーに伝えている。それから彼はロキに向き直った。「随分と興味深い能力をお持ちだ」

ロキは瞬きをして、意識を現実に呼び戻した。

「私は能力が高い」彼は同意した。その声音は平坦なものを保った。まだこれが現実のような気がしない。ヨトゥンの性質を実演するべきではなかった。

＊＊＊

ベッドの方で上がった噎せるような音に、三人ともソーに顔を向けていた。ソーの頭は彼らの方に向けられており、その目は眠たげに半分閉じていたが、口は笑いの形になっていた。

「目が覚めたようでなによりだ、ソー」コールソンが声をかけた。

「コールの息子よ。お前が元気そうに働いていて何よりだ」

「君はそうでもなさそうだけどね。でも、ありがとう」

ソーは薄らと笑みを浮かべた。それからぼやけた青い瞳をフューリーに移す。

「フューリー。お前は今日ロキの力の片鱗を見ることができた」ソーはまだ明らかに現状を楽しんでいるかのような声音で告げた。「今日はそれで充分として、俺を放っておけるんじゃないか」

「回復したようで良かった」フューリーはソーをじっと見据えた。「だが、この先はもっと協力的になったほうがいいとだけ言っておこう」

「我々はお前たちを助けるためにここにいるんだ」ソーは笑顔で言った。

フューリーは歯を食いしばったが、コールソンに立ち去るよう手の動きで命じた。少なくともフューリーは一旦下がるのだった。

＊＊＊

彼らが出て行ってドアが閉まると、ソーはロキを見やり、頷いた。ロキは困惑して片方の眉を撥ね上げる。

「良くやった、ロキ」ソーは言った。その声はまだ弱々しい。「座ってもいいだろう。奴らはもう去った」

「今のところは」

「そうだな。椅子を持ってきてくれ。話をしようか？」

その要求を呑み込むまで、ロキは一瞬の時を要した。それからソーが提案したようにする。提案だ。強要ではない。ソーは彼を見つめ、その青い目はひどく真剣だった。

「昨夜のことはぼんやりと思い出せる。お前が俺の看病をしてくれていた。ミッドガーディアンではなく」

「最初の日のご指示を覚えていたので。彼らを旦那様にあまり近づけるのは賢明ではないと思いました。もっとも、あの機械を凍らせようとは思っていなかったのですが」

ソーは僅かに笑んだ。「俺たちがここに滞在している時間が長引けば長引くほど、奴らに情報が行ってしまうのも避けられないことだ。だが、俺はお前に感謝をしなければならん。何をしたのか分からんが、うまくいった。お前がこれほど治癒術に長けているとは知らなかった」

「シギュンから多くを学びました」ロキは思わせぶりに一旦間を置いてから続けた。「そして、私の選んだ薬湯はビャルケ卿の下での祝宴の際に、レディ・ハルパから学んだものでした」

ソーは呻いた。

「つまり、俺はあの二人に謝るだけでは足りずに、感謝も捧げないとならないということか」

これに、ソーは少し嫌そうな顔をしていた。ロキは首を傾けた。

「ちょうど、レディ・ジェーンに対しても謝り、感謝をしなければならないように。フォン・ドゥームが無礼にも私たちの会話を邪魔する前の質問に答えると」

「お前にあの質問をするべきじゃなかった」

ロキは答えない。

「俺はただジェーンとの繋がりを説明したかっただけなんだ」ソーが続けた。まだ話をするのがどこか辛そうだ。「アイスクリームを食べに外出する前にスティーブと鍛練をしていた時に言われたのだ。ミッドガルドの文化では、結婚相手と共に暮らしている家に愛人を招待するのは非常に無神経なことなのだと」

不本意ながら、ロキはこれに笑うほかなかった。ソーは口角を下げた。

「俺は彼の感受性を傷つけたことを謝罪した。そしてアスガルドにおいてもそれは少なくとも不自然な話だと説明した。だが、俺はあの日のことを思い出した。俺が言ったこと。ジェーンが言ったこと」

ソーはベッドの上で身動ぎした。

「彼女は俺の愛人ではなかった。だが、誠実さのために言えば、俺たちに時間があれば、いずれはそうなっていただろうとは思う。彼女がここに来た時の言動を思うに、俺たちの間には暗黙の了解があった」彼は溜め息をつく。「アスガルドと俺の義務は全て遠くのことに感じられた」

義務とは、たとえば婚姻のことだろうか。

「王太子として、あなたの義務が遠くにあることはありえない」

ソーは目を閉じると、息をついた。「その通りだ。ここに追放された時にそれは学んでおくべきだった。通常のアシールならば公爵夫人に対して厚かましい態度を取ったところで別世界に追放されることはないのだからな」

同じく、ヨトゥンとの結婚を強いられることもなかっただろう。二人はしばらく黙り込んでいた。それからロキが立ち上がった。

「お腹が空いておられるでしょう。しばらく前にチキンスープをお持ちしたのですが、もう冷め切ってしまいました。キッチンに行って温めてきます」

「ありがとう」

部屋を出るなり、ロキは首を振った。フォン・ドゥームの機械はソーの頭に影響を及ぼしたのだろうか。ソーがこれほど頻繁に謝意を述べたことなど、人生で一度もなかったのではないかと、彼は確信していた。

＊＊＊

その夜、ロキはタワーの巨大なベランダに出て散歩することにした。ソーは起きているし、しばらくは自分で自分の身の世話はできるだろう。ロキはこのベランダを歩くのが好きだった。空気は必ずしも新鮮だとは言えなかったが、屋内よりはいい。そして、地上の街中よりは余程いい。車から出る排気ガスにはいつもクラクラしてしまう。汚染のない世界における宮殿の廃墟で育った身としては、なぜ生き物が自らの意思でこのような場所に住もうと考えるのか理解しがたく思っていた。周辺一帯でも最も高い建造物の一つであるこのタワーの上では、どんな時でも風が吹いていた。それに、周囲を一望できるこの場所から見える風景を邪魔するビルもあまりなかった。

＊＊＊

彼はゆっくりとベランダの端まで歩を進める。ここから見下ろせば、町はどこか現実味を欠いて見える。宮殿から見るアスガルドの街並みを思い出させた。それらは世界の一員としての視点ではなく、切り離された傍観者としての視点だった。ヨトゥンヘイムの宮殿の裏手にある山頂から見る景色も、同じような気分にさせてくれたものだ。彼はいつもこれらのような光景が見える高所の地点を好んだ。確かに部外者のような気分にはなるが、高い場所にいれば、それも正しく思えるのだ。こういう場所に立っていると、もっと力のある存在になれた気がする。

そんな気分に夢中になっていると、隣の建造物の屋上で動きがあったことを見逃すところだった。随分と下方にある。ロキは手摺りから身を乗り出して目を凝らした。まただ。金属が光を反射する煌めき。緑のマントに金属の顔。スタークタワー周辺にあるセキュリティシステムならば、これほど堂々と姿を現した男の存在に勘付きそうなものだが。見下ろしていると、フォン・ドゥームが片手を挙げてロキに手を振った。それから踵を返すと、屋上を横切って遠ざかった。まるで、敵対者のセキュリティシステムのずさんさを嘲笑っているかのようだ。ロキは彼が建物の反対側の手すりを飛び越えて消えるのを見つめていた。それから屋内に戻る。

手摺りから身を乗り出した時に何か気になる物でも見たのかとトニーに訊かれると、ロキはただニューヨークの街並みに見惚れていただけだと答えた。そのままソーの部屋に足を向ける。その時になってようやくアラームが鳴り響き、彼が歩いていた廊下の窓からトニーとそのアイアンマンスーツが隣のビルへ向けて飛び立つのが見えた。今更、もう遅いのだが。

＊＊＊

ソーは念のためと言って、その夜も彼に泊まり込んでほしいと頼んでいた。彼が部屋に戻ると、夫はすでに眠っていた。やはり、ベッドの大きさに対してソーの体は大きすぎるように見える。いったいロキはいつからソーを大男として認識するようになったのだろうか。霜の巨人であれば、まだまだ小さな存在であるはずなのに。ロキは眠る夫をしばらく眺め、物思いに耽っていた。彼らにフォン・ドゥームのことを話したほうがいいだろうか。どうしても関わりたくない。だが、彼の未来はソーの安全にかかっていたし、フォン・ドゥームがソーを直接狙ったというのならば、その安全も明らかに危険に晒されているのだ。


	11. 誘惑

例の事件とソーの回復から一週間もすると、暇を弄ぶようになっていた。ロキを除けば、誰もフォン・ドゥームの姿を見ていなかったし、ナターシャや他のS.H.I.E.L.D.エージェントも彼の隠れ家を探し出すことができずにいた。彼らが見つけたのは放棄されたロボット工場だけであり、どうやらあの時はここから攻勢に出たと見て間違いないようだった。ペッパーはこれらの事情を考慮しても、全ての娯楽を中断する理由にはならないとして、ロキに一緒に買い物に行かないかと誘った。ロキはその行事をあまり好まなかったが、時にはタワーを出たいとも思っていたので、喜んで応じた。

＊＊＊

彼らはミッドガーディアンがひどく好む「ショッピングモール」という派手な商店街にいた。これらの店には霜の巨人の興味を引く商品は皆無と言ってもいいくらいだ。もしもまた兄たちと会うことがあれば、彼らはロキの語り聞かせるこの光景に唖然とすることだろう。呆然とするヘルブリンディの顔が容易く脳裏に浮かぶ。ペッパーがワンピースを彼の目の前に突き出したことで、唐突に現実に呼び戻される。

「ロキ？こっちはどう思う？」

「もう持ってる三着と似てないか？」

「そこがポイントなのよ、ロキ。全部プロフェッショナルに見えるの」彼女は溜め息をついた。「とりあえず、試着してくるわ。ここで待っていてくれる？」

「分かった」これらの衣服が似合うかどうか、意見を求められないことにロキはほっとしていた。彼女がいなくなると、すぐ傍でしわがれた声がして彼を驚かせた。

「ロキ？」

ロキは恐る恐るその声を振り返った。口角を下げる。そこには誰もいなかったのだ。

「お前はロキという名で合っているな？」

それは彼の横にいるマネキンからしていた。その口がほんの僅かだけ開いている。

「お前は何だ？」

「私が誰か、お前は知っている」マネキンが応えた。「お前は私を見た。二度も」

「そうかもね」

ロキは僅かだけマネキンに近づいた。

「にもかかわらず、誰も私を追ってこなかった。お前は誰にも言わなかったのだな？」

ロキは唇を引き結ぶ。

「言わなかったのは知っている。それなのに、お前はアベンジャーズと関わりがあるのか？」

「彼らと住んでる」ロキは正直に答えた。

「お前は奴らと共に戦っているわけではない。だが、お前の能力の片鱗は見た」

ロキは思わず笑みを浮かべていた。それでも、せめて声は平坦を保とうとする。

「私は戦わない」

「それは宝の持ち腐れように思うが。自分の意思でそうしているのか？」

ロキは答えず、フォン・ドゥームは笑った。その声は機械っぽく聞こえた。

「最初に思ったのは、お前が奴らの新兵器である可能性だ」

ロキは笑いを噛み殺していたが、今回も何も言わなかった。

「だが、最終的に私は奴らがお前の持つ能力を知らないのだと結論した」

フォン・ドゥームがそのことを知っているはずはない、とロキは思った。身を守るところを見られた。それだけだ。しかし。それだけでも技術を駆使しない限り、ミッドガーディアンには到底不可能な芸当だった。

「お前が人間ではないから、奴らはお前を恐れているのか？」またも、機械的な笑い声がする。「ああ、そうだ。私はそれも知っている」

ロキは歯を食いしばった。

「何が目的だ？なぜこの物体を操った？」

「ミス・ヴァージニア・ポッツがこのモールを頻繁に訪れることは知っていた。そして、彼女が頻繁にお前を同行させていることも。私たちがこうして出会うのも時間の問題だったというだけだ」

ロキは口角を下げた。では、フューリーと他の者たちは正しかったのだ。外出するだけで危険に晒されるのだと。

「お前に提案がある」フォン・ドゥームが続ける。

ロキの人生で関わってきた男の大半がそうであったように、彼は返事がなくても一方的に会話を続けることができるようだ。

「理由はどうあれ、アベンジャーズとS.H.I.E.L.D.はお前の能力を知らない。奴らの間でお前の地位は低いに違いない」

ロキの表情がその言葉が事実であると認めたために、マネキンから再び含み笑いがした。

「私ならばお前にもっといい思いをさせてやれる。世界を我が手中に収める計画の最終段階に来ている。今や微調整を必要としているだけだ。お前にはその最終段階の一助になってもらおう」

「一助」ロキは嘲るように言った。誰かのための『一助』というよりは、利用されるだけの存在になるなど、ごめんだった。

「そうだ。我が計画の最終段階に必要な一手。そして、我が右腕となるのだ」一旦言葉が途切れる。「そのような地位を提供されたのはお前が初めてだ。間違えるなよ、ロキ。我が計画はお前の助けがあろうがなかろうが、必ず成功する。私の隣で計画の成功を早めるか、我が敵対者の方につくこともできる。その場合は、お前は奴らと同様に徹底的に打ち負かされるだろう」

ロキは顔をしかめた。疑念が浮かぶ。フォン・ドゥームのような男は、目的達成を確信しているならばわざわざこのように自分を晒すことはない。違う。奴はロキを必要としているのだ。

「考えさせてくれ」ロキは興奮していることを声に出さないよう気を付けたつもりだったが、うまくいったか分からなかった。

「後に、もう一度コンタクトを取る。それまで、まずはここから逃げた方がいいだろう」

「何故だ？」

短い沈黙が続いた。

「私は痕跡を残すのが嫌いでね」

これに、ロキは指示に従って走り出した。数秒後、耳を劈くほどの爆発音が響き渡り、混乱が雨のように降ってきた。

＊＊＊

ロキは吹き飛ばされ、背中からコンクリートの柱に激突した。爆破の衝撃が彼を襲った時、彼は本能的に身体を捻り、顔の前で腕を交差していた。何かが彼の二の腕に衝突した。彼の革ジャケットがうまくそれを跳ね返した。柱にぶつかった衝撃で、彼は一瞬息ができなくなった。床まで滑り落ちると、背中に鈍痛が広がった。呻き声を漏らす。鋭い臭いが彼を現実に呼び戻した。火だ。当然か。頭の中の不気味な沈黙が消えると、背景の騒音に意識が向けられた。悲鳴。人々が悲鳴を上げていた。

ロキは慎重に立ち上がり、柱で身体を支えた。鼻を突く煙が彼の肺を満たした。そこでようやく彼の視界がぼやけているのではなく、煙で視界が遮られているのだと思い至った。ロキは煙から逃れようと動き始めた。床に女が倒れており、彼は危うく彼女に足を引っかけて躓くところだった。反射的に彼は身を屈めると、彼女を助け起こし、外に連れ出そうとした。彼女は重く、ロキの目がヒリヒリと痛んで涙が浮かび始めた。ロキが店のドアを出たところで、男が女を彼の腕からひったくるように奪った。「ありがとう」とその男に言われたような気がした。

＊＊＊

ロキは深呼吸を試みた。肺が焼けつくようだ。辺りに煙が充満している。店内よりは薄かったが。パニックに満ちた悲鳴や彼の横を駆け抜ける人々には構わず、ロキは周囲に視線を走らせた。フォン・ドゥームが仕掛けた爆弾はひとつではなかったようだ。幾つかの店から火の手が上がっていた。なんという資源の無駄だろう。フォン・ドゥームは本当にロキを欲しているに違いない。その考えに、彼は一瞬だけ昂揚感を抱いていたが、そこでここには一人で来たのではないことを思い出した。

「ペッパー？」

ロキは必死に周囲を見回した。横手を金髪の女が駆け抜け、彼女のハンドバッグがロキの腰に衝突した。ペッパーではない。

「ペッパー！」

ロキは店内から逃げ出す客の流れに逆らい、中に押し入った。爆発が起きた時、ペッパーは試着室にいたはずだ。少し視界が明瞭になりはじめ、ロキは試着室へ向けて移動した。倒れた布架や瓦礫を足で蹴ったり手でどかしたりしながら進む。爆発は店と試着室を隔てる壁を破壊したようだ。

「ペッパー？」咳き込みながら呼びかける。

「ここよ」彼女は壁に寄り掛かり、呼吸を整えようとしていた。ブラウスとズボンの右側がズタボロになっている。ペッパーは弱々しい笑みを浮かべた。

「ロキ…！」

瞬時に彼女の下へ移動したロキは、ペッパーを抱え上げた。彼は人間を抱え、負傷したヨトゥンに可能な限り早く出口へ向かって駆けた。背後で何かが倒れた音がした。後ろを振り向こうとはしなかった。床に点々とする倒れた人々のことは無視しようと努めた。今はペッパーを運び出すことに専念しなければならない。彼の友人を。

モールの出口を目前にしたところで、消防士たちが駆け込んで来た。

＊＊＊

外は大混乱していた。巨大な消防車が幾つもあって、ロキの視界を遮っている。彼らは燃え上がるモールに放水する消防士たちを回り込むように進んだ。野次馬たちが近づかないよう、警察官が周囲に非常線を張っていた。サイレンを鳴らしながら次々と救急車が駆けつける。多くの人々が地面に座り込み、その顔は灰色になっていた。数人は救急隊員らに手当てしてもらっており、また他の人々は互いを慰め合っているようだった。混乱したモール客は非常線内を呆然と歩いていたり、電話で話していたり、中には火事の様子を録画している者までいる。そのうち一人がカメラを彼とペッパーに向けた時、ロキは相手を睨みつけていた。後悔するようなことをしてしまう前に、その若者に警官が歩み寄り、彼を他の場所に連れて行った。どうやら、その一角には無傷の者たちが集められているようだった。

＊＊＊

ロキは救急隊員がペッパーの傷を診ている間、彼女の傍にいた。彼は燃える建物に物憂げな眼差しを送った。フォン・ドゥームの申し出は心をそそるものだった。彼はロキを見つけ、価値ある者として選んだのだ。ロキは喉が締め付けられるのを感じた。その申し出を受けた場合、オーディンは契約を無効と見做し、ヨトゥンヘイムは失われる。ロキは世界を手中にするのではなく、再び従属する地位に戻らなければならないのだ。

咳の発作が起こって、彼の思考を遮った。喉が焼けるようだ。どうして今まで気づかなかったのだろう。彼の肩に手が置かれた。彼が別の救急隊員の真剣な顔を振り返る間も、その目からは涙がとめどなく流れていた。

「私と来てください」

ロキは相手に苛立った様子で手を振った。

「私は大丈夫だ」掠れた声で告げる。「ただ少し喉が痛いだけだ」

「ちゃんと診察しましょう」

ロキはその言葉に身震いして、首を振った。

「本当に何でもないんだ」

相手が抗議できる前に、ペッパーの携帯が鳴った。彼女はちょうど両手の怪我の手当てを受けていたので、顔を上げてロキに出てくれるよう頼んだ。電話の相手はトニーだった。

「ロキだ」

「ロキ？ペッパーはどこだ？」トニーが鋭く尋ねた。「なんで彼女が電話に出ない？君たちモールに出掛けていただろう？何が…」

「ペッパーは隣にいる」ロキは彼の言葉を遮った。「軽い怪我を負ったので、今手当をされているところだ」

短い沈黙があった。ロキの耳にボタンが押される音が届く。

「車を送る」

ロキが答える前に、トニーは電話を切っていた。ペッパーが弱々しく微笑む。

「彼、車を送るんでしょう？」

ロキは肩を竦めた。

「そのようだ」

救急隊員が彼女を見つめた。「病院に行くべきですよ。ちゃんと診察を受けないと。内出血をしているかもしれない。それに、お友達の彼も気道熱傷がないか診てもらうべきです」

「心配しないでください」彼女は笑みを浮かべたまま言った。「しっかりと診てもらえるよう、恋人が手配してくれるので。あの人、こういうことは自分で手配しないと気が済まないの」

救急隊員たちがそれに感心していないのは、ロキにも伝わった。しかし、まだ手当てを必要としている人々はいくらでもいたので、いつまでも抗議を続ける暇はない。リムジンの運転手が現場に駆け付けた頃にはまだ十五分しか経っていなかった。警官と白熱した舌戦を繰り広げているのをロキが見つけ、彼はペッパーを半ば運ぶようにしてそちらへ向かった。幸いなことに、彼は再び噎せることはなかったし、吐き気も治まってきていた。

＊＊＊

ペッパーが推察したように、トニーはすでに二人の医者をタワーに召喚しており、彼らが到着するなりペッパーを攫うように診察室に連れ去った。彼はペッパー本人よりも血の気を失った顔をしていた。ロキの方を出迎えたのはローディ、スティーブ、そして(不思議なことに)ソーであり、彼が無事であるか確認してきた。ソーが二度も同じ質問をした時には、ロキはぐるりと目を回していた。

「私は無傷だと言ったはずです。喉は痛むし、少し痣もできているでしょうが、私は決して脆弱ではないので」語尾の方はソーに向けた発言だった。彼が脆いミッドガーディアンではなく、霜の巨人なのだということを、ソーは覚えていた方がいい。ソーは頷いた。

「そうだな」

ペッパーが可能な診察の全てを受けている間、他のアベンジャーズたちは食事をするためにダイニングルームに集まった。ロキは全く食欲がなかったが、夕食の時間だったのだ。

＊＊＊

ロキがモールでの出来事を反芻していると、ソーの声がその思考に割り込んできた。

「何がお前を煩わせているのだ？」

ロキは手元のスープから驚いて顔を上げた。夫がその青い瞳に珍しく平静を宿し、彼を見つめていた。

「私は大丈夫です」

「何かがお前を煩わせている」ソーが反論した。「ショッピングモールから戻って以来、お前はずっと塞ぎこんでいる」

「まあ、今日は突然の大火災に見舞われたのでね」ロキは突慳貪に指摘した。「それに背中が大きな痣になっている」

思わずそんなことを口にしてしまってから、彼は歯を食いしばった。ソーが口角を下げる。

「お前は無傷だと言ったではないか」

「それは…ペッパーの傷の方が重大に感じたから」

ロキは深呼吸をした。ここ最近、ロキはソーの周りでは随分と口調が粗くなっていたことに気が付いた。だが、ソーは気にした様子は見せなかった。眉間にほんの僅かな皴が寄せられているだけだ。

「それは正しかったが。だが、今は彼女も治療を受けているのだから、お前のために軟膏を貰ってくることもできるはずだ」

「レディ・ペッパーが何処に医療用品を保管しているかは知ってます」

「それは良かった」

「塗るのを手伝おうか？」スティーブが尋ねた。ロキは直ちにソーに視線をやった。ソーが最後に嫉妬に駆られて怒り狂ってからかなり時間が立っていたが、スティーブが彼の背中に軟膏を塗ると申し出たことを、ソーは面白くなく感じるはずだ。しかし、ソーの表情は変わらなかった。

「居間に行こう」彼が指示した。「俺たちでお前の負傷がどれだけ深刻なのか診てやれる」

「痣です。負傷じゃない」ロキは彼を訂正したが、安堵を隠し切れずにいることは分かっていた。またも妙な事件に発展するのは阻止されたし、ソーも彼の脆さを軽蔑するようなことはなかった。ロキはヘルブリンディとビーレイストルのどちらでも、同じ状況下でロキほどの痣を作ることはなかっただろうと断言できる。彼の肉体に望むほどの頑丈さはなかった。

＊＊＊

ソー、ローディとスティーブの三人は、ロキの背中が確かに痣だらけにはなっているものの、深刻な怪我は負っていないと結論した。ロキは思わず「だから言っただろ」と口にしていた。結局、背中に軟膏を塗り込んだのはソーであったが、この状況では直接肌が触れても居心地の悪い思いをしないことに思い至った。ソーはロキのことを軽傷を負った戦友のように扱っており、彼の伴侶として所有物のように扱いはしなかったのだ。手当てが終わると、ロキは窓の外に広がる夜空を見つめていた。これはオーディンの目に適うだろうか。これは成功と見做されるだろうか。ロキには分からない。オーディンは一度も明確にしなかった。ロキはただ、本当に契約を全うすれば小箱の返還がなされる可能性があるのか知りたかった。


	12. 新たな場所

その夜、ロキは眠れなかった。フォン・ドゥームの申し出を受けたいと願う自分もまだいた。あの男はまた連絡すると話していた。あまりにも簡単だ。ロキはアベンジャーズの内情を充分知っている。フォン・ドゥームの才知と資力にロキの知恵と能力が加われば、彼らを止められる者はいない。二人でミッドガルドの占領し、それで…唐突に、彼は完全に廃墟と化したヨトゥンヘイムの光景が見えた。枕に歯を立てて、憤懣の叫びを押し殺す。

そもそも、このような考え方がロキの現状に繋がったのだ。ラウフェイ(とファールバウティ)はミッドガルドを乗っ取ることができると信じていた。オーディンはこの世界の征服を見過ごすことはないと明確にした。果たして、オーディンがミッドガルドの者からこの世界を守るために指一本動かすか、ロキは確信がなかった。

しかし、霜の巨人がミッドガルドを占領しようとすれば、オーディンは必ず動くだろうとロキは思った。彼はフォン・ドゥームが同じことをしても見逃すかもしれなかったが、ロキは違う。さらに言えば、フォン・ドゥームの軍勢がアスガルドに勝てるとも言い切れない。このため、ロキがフォン・ドゥームについたとしても、ヨトゥンヘイムの滅亡をもたらすだけでなく、長くミッドガルドを統治することもできないだろう。

ソーの伴侶として、ロキがオーディンに認められる日など来るのか、彼には自信がなかった。しかし、運が良ければオーディンはヨトゥンヘイムが滅亡する前に死に、その後はソーが王となる。ミッドガルド人の寿命が極端に短いのは実に残念であった。どちらにしろ、アベンジャーズが生きている間にオーディンが死ぬ可能性は確かにあり、ロキは彼らを味方につけておく必要があった。ソーは友人たちの話ならば耳を傾けるかもしれない。ミッドガルドを助けるのは、ロキの目的達成を助けることにしか繋がらないのだ。

＊＊＊

この僅かな希望を胸に、ロキはベッドから起き上がった。静かだ。彼は公共のエリアに向かって静かに歩いた。運が良かったようだ。キッチンの方から灯りが零れている。どうかナターシャではありませんように、と祈る。彼女はロキを信用していなかったので。ドアを開けると、キッチンにローディとスティーブの姿を見つけてロキは驚いた。二人はテーブルについてコーヒーを飲んでいた。ロキが入ってくると、二人ともびっくりして顔を上げた。もちろん、どちらもいつも親切だったので、二人とも立ち上がって何か飲み物の準備をしようと申し出た。ロキは断ると、自分で水を注いだ。それからテーブルに座ると深呼吸をする。

「お前たちに告白することがある」

ローディは普段よりも厳しい目で彼を見据えた。この建物の中ではいつ誰に話を聞かれるか、いつもロキは恐れていたので、そのことを知るローディの反応は理解できた。スティーブも口角を下げる。

「告白だって？どうしたんだい、ロキ？」

「それが」ロキは唇をかんだ。「ここに着いてすぐに何か言えばよかった。でも、まだあまりにも現実味を欠いていて…」

「何が？」

ロキは平静な声を保とうと努めた。「誰がモール襲撃の背後にいたのか、推測していただろう？ペッパーと私がその場にいたことが偶然だったのか。私たちがチームの一員ではないというのに」

「ああ、それは…」スティーブが何か言いかけたが、ローディが席を立ちながらそれを遮った。

「フォン・ドゥーム」彼は唇を厳然とした一文字に引き締めてロキを見据えた。「ロキ。知っているんだな」

「ああ」ロキは敢然とした姿勢を取る。「フォン・ドゥームだった」

スティーブが彼を見つめている。「どうやって…奴はその場にいたのか？奴を見たのかい？」

「いいや」ロキはゴクリと生唾を呑み込んだ。このことを明かすのは勇気が要った。「フォン・ドゥームは爆発したマネキンを通して話しかけてきた。私を味方に引き込もうとしていたんだ」

スティーブがカップを置いた。ローディは再び腰を下ろす。説明を促されていることに、それ以上のヒントはいらなかった。

「どうやってかは知らない。どちらにしろ、フォン・ドゥームは私がミッドガーディアンではないことを知っていた。ここに住んではいるが、戦っていないことも。どうやら、奴は私がソーと同等の力を持っているのに意思に反してここに捕らわれているものと、そしてもちろん、内部情報に明るいのだと思われているようだ」

スティーブは頭を掻いた。「この時間にこんな話をされても困るな」

ローディは彼を見やった。「フューリーに報せないと」

「今？」ロキが尋ねる。さすがに、この時間にあの男と対峙するには疲れ切っていた。

「そう、今だ」ローディは天井を見上げた。ここに住む大半の者が培った妙な癖だ。「ジャーヴィス？直ちにフューリーに連絡を取ってくれ」

そしてもちろん、ジャーヴィスはそうしていた。

＊＊＊

三十分後、ロキは眠たげなアベンジャーズ、不機嫌なフューリーと数人のS.H.I.E.L.D.エージェントたちを前に、少し修正した内容を話して聞かせていた。アイスクリームパーラーの外で彼が魔術を使ったところをフォン・ドゥームに目撃されたという部分は省いた。おかげで彼がロキを誘う動機がS.H.I.E.L.D.とアベンジャーズたちにとって不明だったが、彼らはロキの話を信じたようだ。彼が夕方の段階で(「妥当な時間帯」と言っていた)この話を明かさず、真夜中に彼らを招集したことに苛立っていたのはフューリーだけではなかった。フューリーは部下をモールに向かわせ、爆発したマネキンの残骸をできるだけ回収させた。ロキの話に関わらず、始めからそうするべきではなかったのかと、ロキは密かに思っていた。その間、アベンジャーズたちはそれぞれベッドに戻っていった。ロキの部屋の隣にある自室に入る直前に、ソーは彼を振り返った。

「奴はお前に味方になるよう誘ったというのか？」

「はい」

ソーは眉根を引き寄せ、深く考え込んでいるようだった。「何故だ？」

「言えません」

その返答に隠された真意、フォン・ドゥームが彼の魔術の存在を知っているということにソーが勘付いたかどうかはどうでもよかった。だが、ソーはゆっくりと頷いていた。「奴は天才だからな。きっと何かの考えがあるのだろう」

それ以上言葉を交わすことなく、二人はそれぞれの部屋に入っていった。

＊＊＊

どのようにして割り出したのか、ロキには分からなかったが、ナターシャと(ロキがほとんど知らない)クリントを含むS.H.I.E.L.D.のエージェントたちはフォン・ドゥームの隠れ家を見つけたようだった。グリーンランドという場所らしい。モールの惨劇から回収した証拠品が役立ったという。

フューリーは全員そこに送り込むのが賢明だと判断した。程なくして、S.H.I.E.L.D.の従業員たちが賃貸に出されていた家を見つけていた。ハウスメイトたちが文句を言っていたので、ロキはグリーンランドが寒い地域だと知った。このため、この任務を楽しみにしていたのはロキだけだった。

ロキが彼らと同行するのは当然の事だと思われていたようだ。フューリーが移動を命じた時、彼も同行させるつもりでいるのか、ロキには確信がなかった。しかし、誰も彼を招待することはなく、ただ荷物を纏めるように告げただけだった。やはり、彼を他にどうすれば良いのか分からなかったのだろう。

ペッパーも同行した。彼女の怪我も、見た目ほど酷くはなかったのだ。トニーは過保護な母親のように彼女の世話を焼きすぎていたが、そんな彼でもペッパーが充分回復していることは認めざるを得なかった。寒い気候について心配したトニーに、彼女は一週間しか滞在しない旨を告げていた。その後は、スタークインダストリーズのヘリコプターが彼女を迎えに来る予定となっており、ペッパーはそのままノルウェーでの会議に出席する手筈となっていた。「どうせ、グリーンランドはその途中にあるのだから」と彼女は言った。

＊＊＊

現地に到着すると、ロキはグリーンランドが実際にはあまりグリーンではないことに唖然としていた。その代わり、そこには緑の乏しく岩の多い、ごつごつとした風景が広がっていた。彼らのためにS.H.I.E.L.D.が手配した家の裏には丘があり、その頂上は岩と氷だらけだった。地面は雪に覆われており、時折黒々とした岩が顔を出していた。アシールにかなり近い現在の姿であっても、ロキは彼らよりも寒さに強かった(そして、アシールはミッドガーディアンよりも寒さに強かった)。

家に荷物を置くなり、雪の降る屋外へTシャツ一枚で出て行ったロキを、他の者たちは困惑して見送っていた。

外は美しかった。他の者たちがジャケットを着こんでいるにも関わらず震える中、剥き出しの腕に舞い降りる雪片の冷たい感触をロキは堪能した。目を閉じ、彼はもう少しだけ歩いた。その間だけ、彼はミッドガルドにいるのだということ、ソーと結婚していて、彼自身の一族の命運が彼にかかっているのだという現実を忘れることができた。彼は再び子供となり、ヨトゥンヘイムにいて、彼を虐める者たちから逃れて丘の上で遊んでいるのだ。

遠くから彼の名を呼ぶ声がして、ロキは実際に丘の上まで走っていたことに気が付いた。振り向けば、明るい青のジャケットに身を包んだ夫が彼の方に歩いてくるところだった。夢がぶち壊され、ロキは足を止めるとソーが追いつくまで待った。

ソーが追いつくと、彼はロキをじろじろと見つめていた。その表情は読めない。

「お前が心から喜ぶ姿を見たのは初めてかもしれない」ようやく、彼は告げた。

ロキはきょとんとした。どう反応すれば良いのか分からない。

「雪は好きだから」

二人で谷を見下ろす間、再び沈黙が下りていたが、やがてソーが口を開いていた。

「お前に必要ないのは分かっているが、ペッパーが熱い紅茶を用意している。トニーが後で酒の入った熱い飲み物を作ると話していた。それに、そろそろ夕食の時間だ」

「きっと、熱々なのでしょうね」ロキはまだ上機嫌だった。「なら、戻りましょうか」

「ああ」ソーは小さく微笑んだ。「お前を呼んでこいと言われたんだ」

＊＊＊

翌朝の朝食後、ペッパーが散歩を提案した。彼女もこの景色を気に入ったようで、彼女に対するロキの好感度はまたも上がっていた。トニーは仕事がどうのと文句を言っていたが、ペッパーが彼を強引に外に連れ出していた。「ドゥームがどこに隠れているのか、しばらくの間はあなたがいなくても他の人たちで探り続けていられるでしょ」彼らに同行する意思を見せたのはソーとロキだけだった。ソーが彼らと行くと言った時驚いたのはロキだけではなかった。

ペッパーが凍えているのは、ロキにもわかった。ジャケットで全身を覆い、手袋をはめているにも関わらず、彼女は両手を袖口の中に隠していた。トニーは寒さに強い所を見せようとしていたが、あまりうまく行ってない。彼も両手をジャケットのポケットに突っ込んでいた。二人とも足早に歩いている。以前、冬場では早歩きをするのが好きだとペッパーがロキに話したことがある。そうすれば、温かくなるのだという。

ソーとロキはもう少し緩やかな歩調で後に続いた。足下で雪と氷が奏でる音に、ロキは感動を覚えていた。ソーが口を開くまでは、心地よい沈黙が広がっていた。

「ヨトゥンヘイムはこんな感じなのか？」

それはロキの故郷に対し、ソーが初めて見せた興味であり、ロキは唖然としてしまった。

「ヨトゥンヘイム？」ロキは周囲を見回す。「まあ、少しは。なんとなく」

「俺は一度も行ったことがない。教えてくれ。どんな場所なんだ？」

「とても美しい場所」気が付いたら、ロキは笑みを浮かべていた。それからそれほど遠くない位置に聳える、ギザギザした巨大な岩山を指差した。崖のような斜面には雪が辛うじて引っかかっていた。

「あの山はヨトゥンヘイムにあってもおかしくないでしょう。でも、ヨトゥンヘイムならばもっと雪や氷が多い。ここの雪はまだ新しいことが分かる」彼は小路の雪を足で踏みつけ、その下にある泥を見せた。「毎年融けているのも分かる。私の故郷では雪は融けない」

彼は周囲を見る。

「ここがヨトゥンヘイムならば、この谷全体が氷河で埋め尽くされていたと思う。他の場所でも地面は何層にも重なった氷で覆いつくされ、全て凍りついている。辺り一帯には言葉にできないほど静謐な美しさを誇る、険しく深い渓谷が点在する。でも、ここと同じように、景色を邪魔する木々はない」

ソーはしばらく黙っていた。「ヨトゥンヘイムが恋しいか？」

あれほど故郷を称賛しておいて、今更否定することはできない。

「はい」だから、彼は認めていた。「アスガルドの、さらにミッドガルドのもっと柔らかな魅力も味わうことができるようにはなりました。でも、きっと私はいつまでもそれらの光景を、凍りついたヨトゥンヘイムの荘厳さには劣ると考えるでしょう。我々の氷の世界は氷解したことがなく、太陽を見ることもほとんどない。比べ物にはならないんだ」

再び、二人は黙って歩いた。その頃になると、先を歩いていた二人の姿はもう見えなくなっていた。やがて、ソーが咳払いをする。彼がそのように不安そうな仕草をするところを、ロキは見たことがなかった。

「それほどヨトゥンヘイムが恋しいならば、帰りたくはないのか？」

ロキでさえ、その発言に対し適切な返答を考えるのに時間を要した。

「それは無意味な質問です、ソー。私はあなたと結婚しているし、王太子として、アスガルドこそあなたの居場所だ」

何を言ったのかすぐに思い至る。ソーは現在アスガルドから追放されている身だ。慌てて付け加える。

「そしてもうすぐそこへ帰れる。確信しています」

「ああ、だが、もしお前ができるなら…」

「できない」ロキは目を眇めた。「何を言おうとしているのですか？私をヨトゥンヘイムに送り返すおつもりか？」

ソーは下唇を噛んで顔を背けた。

「いや、そうではない。すまなかった」

ソーが彼に謝った。奇跡が起きている(先程の問いがソーから発せられるものにしても、愚問ではあるものの)。ロキは苦々しく笑った。

「今では、アスガルドが私の故郷となった。この話はここで終いです」

ソーは頷いた。それから何かを言おうと口を開きかけたが、悲鳴が響いて、トニーのアイアンマンスーツの部品が二人を飛び越えていくと、二人は走り出し、友人たちを探して次の曲がり角を回り込むのだった。

＊＊＊

トニーのヘルメットと左腕のアーマーがまだ完成していなかったが、ソーとロキが角を曲がると、彼らの目の前でトニーはドゥームボット二体の攻撃を受けて近くの入り江に投げ込まれていた。三体目がペッパーの方に前進しており、彼女は太い木の棒を必死に振り回している。直ちに彼女に駆け寄ったロキは、ロボットが銃を放つ前に彼女を地面に押し倒していた。

彼がソーを見やると、彼は他の二体のロボットと対峙しており、トニーが水の中から出てきて岸辺に這い上がるところだった。彼は不格好に立ち上がった。トニーが激しく凍えているためか、アーマーが振動していた。その唇は魅力的な青に染まっている。彼が霜の巨人であればの話だったが。彼は唇をわななかせながら、足を踏み鳴らし、腕を振ろうとした。ヘルメットと籠手が地面に落ちている。

ペッパーが「トニー」と囁いたが、ロキは彼女を地面に押しつけたままでいた。彼女を今彼の下に行かせることはできない。まだ攻撃を受けているのだ。

ペッパーに能力がばれてもいいと、ロキが彼ら二人に防衛の術をかける間、トニーはソーに襲い掛かろうとしていたロボットに突進した。金属音とペッパーの悲鳴が状況を物語っていたが、ロキは彼ら二人に直進してくる敵に注意を向けねばならなかった。ロボットは彼らに飛び掛かろうとしたが、ロキの防衛の術が閃くと、数フィート弾き返された。ロキは深く息をついた。大量の魔力を一気に放出するのは骨が折れる。防衛の術だけでは現状の打破はできないだろう。

ロキはペッパーを背にして立ち上がった。先程のロボットが再び向かってきている。クライオキネシスだ、と脳裏に閃く。彼は霜の巨人だ。氷から武器を作ることもできる。手の中で槍を生み出すと、ロキは唇を噛んだ。冷たい。なんてことだ。この姿では氷が焼けつくようだ。彼は急いで槍をロボットに投げつけた。金属の外殻で撥ね返り、粉砕された。

霜の巨人は氷でできた槍ではなく、本物の槍を使っていたことを今更思い出す。彼とペッパーは後退した。射撃を防ぐために、ロキは間一髪で防御壁を生み出した。

そうだった。こいつらを相手にアベンジャーズは接近戦で対応していた。ロキは深呼吸をすると、その場を動かないよう腹を括った。何もかもがスローモーションで動いているようだ。ロボットが接近する。ロキは自分の身体に意識を集中させた。射撃は無意味と判断したか、ロボットはロキに掴みかかった。彼の集中力が途切れる。ロボットの手が彼の首を締め上げたが、なんとか息を吸ってその痛みに耐える。腕を変化させなければ。

ロキが氷でできたナイフをロボットの腕と胴体の隙間に勢い良く刺しこむと、そいつはその場に倒れた。ついでとばかりに、ロキはそのナイフをロボットの内部で成長させた。ショートした電気回路が火花を飛ばし、岩のように硬い氷をも融かすので簡単ではなかった。やがて火花が消え、ロボットが完全に死んだのだとロキは結論した。

ロキは他の者たちを見やった。トニーは地面に転がっている。ソーの手にはミョルニルがあり、彼はトニーを庇うように立ってロボットの頭部にミョルニルを叩きつけたところだった。ハンマーが撥ね返され、ソーは弾かれたように後退していた。ロキも思わず一歩下がっていた。だが、ソーが体勢を立て直す頃には、ロボットの頭部が胴体から転げ落ちていた。

最後に残されたロボットは踵を返し、飛び去った。ソーはミョルニルを投げつけたが、ロボットはそれをうまく躱し、ハンマーは岩にぶつかって撥ね返された。ロボットはそのまま曲がり角の向こうに消えた。

ソーの顔が憎悪に染まったので、ロキは本能的に後退した。その手は再びアシールのものに戻り、氷のナイフも融けた。ロキは再び周囲を見回す。

ペッパーはトニーの脇に膝をついており、ロキが近づくと彼女は顔を上げた。

「彼のアーマーを外さないと。手伝ってちょうだい」

思っていたよりもそれは難しかった。トニーはアーマーが簡単に外されるようには設計していなかった。その作業中、ロキはペッパーに視線をやった。

「どうか、私のしたことは誰にも言わないでくれ」その声は囁く程度のものであり、彼は初めペッパーの耳に届いたかどうかも分からなかった。彼女はトニーにのみ意識を向けているようで、彼の身体の外気に晒された部分を擦って熱を送り込もうとしている。しばらくして、彼女は簡潔に頷いた。

「もちろんよ」

二人の上に影が落ち、夫が近くに来たことが分かった。

「他の者たちもすぐに来るだろう」言葉にする必要があるかもわからないことをソーは言った。もちろん来るだろう。他の者たちはアイアンマンスーツに続いてミョルニルまで飛び去るところを見ているはずだ。もう近くまで駆けつけていることだろう。


	13. 展開

十五分後、彼らは借家兼基地に戻っていた。彼らが到着するなり、フューリーはトニーとペッパーを避難させるためにヘリコプターを呼んでいた。トニーは不満そうにしていたが、抗議するほどの元気がなかった。彼が担架で運び去られる前にローディがその肩を叩き、彼の代わりに敵を地獄送りにしてやると約束していた。それはトニーを少し励ますようだった。

＊＊＊

一方、ヘリキャリヤーのS.H.I.E.L.D.エージェントがすでにグリーンランドに向けていた衛生映像からフォン・ドゥームの基地を割り出していた。いつどこでロボットの襲撃があったか判明した後、敵の軌道を辿るのは難しくなかった。

四人が散歩をしていた小路の先に廃鉱があった。ロキは思わず絶叫するところだった。廃鉱だと？その近辺にアベンジャーズのチームを住まわせ、散歩するような道の先にあるその場所を調べておこうとは誰も思わなかったのか？フューリーはこの周辺には廃鉱が山ほどあると話していたが、気まり悪そうにはしていた。

＊＊＊

その廃鉱は彼らのいる場所に近かった。近すぎるあまり、危険に感じる。彼らはフォン・ドゥームが斥候としてロボットを放っていたのだが、今では彼らの居場所も知られているだろうから、待つことはできないとの意見の一致を見た。確実に彼らよりもフォン・ドゥームのほうに土地勘がある。驚いたことに、奇襲を仕掛けるのが最善だという意見も一致を見るのだった。

＊＊＊

北にあるチューレ空軍基地から回される艦隊と付近をパトロールしていたデンマーク海軍は戦闘に参加できるほど早く到着することはできないだろうが、後始末を手伝うことはできるだろう。

＊＊＊

奇襲に合意したとはいっても、周辺の衛星写真の調査に相当な時間をかけているように感じられた。坑道に通じる排気口を探しているのだと、ソーが彼に説明した。複数の地点から攻撃を仕掛けることができるならば、何でも良いのだと。ロキは果たしてそれが賢明なのか、声を落としてソーに尋ねていた。フォン・ドゥームは技術面における天才だ。通気口のような明白な弱点を見過ごすとは思えなかった。

会議室でそれを指摘したのはナターシャだった。作戦が決まるまで会議は続いた。結局、その作戦はやむを得ず、隠密なものではなかった。しかも、その作戦はロキに関わるものだったのだ。

＊＊＊

他のチームメンバーが戦闘準備を終えるのを廊下で待つ間、ロキは別の部屋からフューリーの声がするのを聞いていた。

「グリーンランドを爆撃するなど、選択肢に上がること自体がおかしい。人が住んでいるんだぞ」

一拍置かれる。

「ああ、ニューヨークほどではない」

また一拍。

「馬鹿なことだ」

それ以上は聞かなかった。いつの間にか他の者たちが外で彼を待っていたのだ。だが、彼らがフォン・ドゥームと戦っている最中にグリーンランドに爆撃を仕掛けようとしている人物をフューリーが説得できるよう、心から祈るのだった。簡潔な解決法かもしれなかったが、たとえヘイムダルでも彼とソーを助け出せるか、甚だ疑問だった。

＊＊＊

頭上ではヘリキャリヤーから出撃した戦闘機が廃鉱に向かっている。ナターシャが彼らを乗せた車をその山へと走らせた。フォン・ドゥームはおそらく彼らの接近を知らせる監視網を張り巡らせているはずだったが、戦闘機が通気口を攻撃し始め、彼の気を引いていた。山肌には重火器が隠されていたようで、戦闘機に反撃を始めた。

＊＊＊

車から降りると、入り口と思われる方角へ向けて忍び寄る。その間も、ロキは自分の鼓動がひどくうるさく感じた。それに加えて、頭上の戦闘機と山の重火器が交わす射撃音が頭蓋骨の中をこだまするようだった。入口を見つけるのは容易かった。フォン・ドゥームはそれを遺棄されて荒れ果てた状態に見えるよう気を付けていただけのようだ。ナターシャが合図を下し、戦闘機が一機下降し、入り口に発砲した。

＊＊＊

耳を劈く音を立てて、門が破壊された。一行が滑りやすい地面の上を駆け出すと、爆破された岩肌の小さな破片が飛んできた。それから身を守りながらも進む。アーマーに守られたローディが先陣を切った。

＊＊＊

初めの一撃は鉱山に入る前に撃たれていた。ローディのアーマーに弾かれる。敵兵は彼らの襲撃に対する備えが足りなかった。

鉱山の入り口は狭かった。一行はローディに倒された者たちの上を乗り越えるようにして中に入った。それらはロボットだけではなかった。中にはミッドガーディアンの姿もあったが、見分けている時間はなかった。

＊＊＊

程なく、通路が開けた場所に出た。とたんに大混乱が襲う。一行は三方向から攻撃された。ソーは左にハンマーを投げ、敵五人が一気に壁に叩きつけられた。スティーブは右側にいた五人に向かって突進した。ローディはまだ先頭にいたので、前面の敵の相手をしていたが、まるで赤子の手を捻るようなものだった。ナターシャとクリントはソーとスティーブが討ち漏らした者たちを相手にしていた。

＊＊＊

ロキはこれを機にこの場をこっそりと離れた。左側の壁に身体を寄せて、敵が出てきた通路に駆け込む。

接近戦で彼は役に立たないが、隠密行動はできる。深呼吸をする。これはまだ簡単だ。幻影を作り出すのは彼の特技でもある。

ドゥームの手下に化けるのは容易かった。難しいのは、鉱山の内部構造を知らないまま、自然な様子で進むことだ。未だ、彼は実際に何をしたいのか決断していなかった。

もちろん、どこかに隠れ、戦闘が終わるまで待ち、意識を失っていたかどこかに閉じ込められていた振りをすることもできる。他の者たちはあまり彼に期待をしていないのだから。

だが、ロキは何かに突き動かされるように進んでいた。もう、見縊られるのは充分だ。それに、フォン・ドゥームは彼の数少ない友人の一人を攻撃した。二度も。これはもう他人事ではなくなった。

何かをしなければならなかった。

騒々しい足音がして、戦闘の現場に向けて駆ける敵部隊の接近を知らせた。彼らは兵士には見えなかったが、それぞれ銃を構えていた。ロキは物陰に隠れて彼が通り過ぎるのを待った。

他の者たちからはぐれた二人に遭遇した時、ロキは躊躇わなかった。ロボットが何故奇妙なダガーを手に持っているのか理解できる前に、彼らは死んでいた。

やがて、ごつごつとした岩肌が磨き上げられた金属の壁に変わり、床も滑らかになった。ここは元々あった鉱山ではない。どこか遠くで仲間が戦っている音が聞こえるが、ここは静かなものだった。その対比は不気味なほどだ。ついに、ロキは扉を見つけた。向こう側からはぼんやりとエンジン音のようなものが聞こえる。

扉を開けば、無人となった巨大な工場に出た。先程遭遇した者たちはここで働いていたのだろう。さっと周囲に目を走らせれば、工場の機械が銃を作成しているのが分かった。ニューヨークでソーを倒した物だ。

これまで遭遇した兵士がそれを装備していたようには見えなかった。

廊下に戻ったロキは、それほどの魔力を使わなくても工場の天井を崩壊させることができた。廊下の半分が陥没した時、とんでもない衝撃音はロキの骨まで振動させて、巻き起こった埃は彼を咳こませた。

彼は破壊された工場とは反対側にあった扉を急いで開いた。こちらも工場となっており、そこでは作成の様々な段階にあるロボットがずらりと並んでいた。ロキはこちらの天井も崩落させ、ロボットごと押し潰した。

両側が崩落した廊下が不安定になり、その金属の天井にひびが入り、岩が落下し始めると、ロキはその場を駆け去る必要があった。

＊＊＊

ようやく安全地帯に入ったと思ったとたん、ロキの目の前に大きな人影が現れた。地球人にしては非常に背の高い男の顔は金属の仮面で覆われており、緑のマントを身に着けていた。パニックになったロキは、思わず幻影を解いてしまっていた。もっとも、この男はそれがなかったとしても彼の正体など気づいていただろうが。

「ロキ」フォン・ドゥームの声はモールでの時のように平坦だった。

「やあ」ロキは冷笑した。「お前がフォン・ドゥームか」

「お前は過ちを犯した」フォン・ドゥームが足を踏み出す。ロキは後退したが、瓦礫が彼の逃げ場を遮っていた。「この攻撃、これは不都合なものだ。だが、私はすぐに新たな勢力を建てることができるだろう。お前たちの誰も私を倒せるだけの力がない。お前は良く分かっているはずだ」

「ならば、何故私を味方に引き込もうとしたのだ？お前は自分で思うほどの力は持っていない」

仮面の裏で、フォン・ドゥームが哄笑した。「それが、持っているのだよ、小さな異星人よ。お前は私の与えた機会を無駄にした。死ぬがいい」

何と陳腐なセリフか。だが、ロキは笑えなかった。フォン・ドゥームが銃を構える。

ロキは身を守るため防御壁を召喚したが、銃弾の衝撃は彼を壁まで吹き飛ばし、叩きつけた。ロキは痛みに怯んだ。

幻影を召喚し、フォン・ドゥームに向けて走らせた。

直ちにそれは打ち倒された。

ロキは新しい幻影を作る。考える暇はない。ロキは相手を混乱させるためにできる限り大量の幻影を作り出した。フォン・ドゥームはその全てを倒した。

衝撃がロキを襲う。防御壁はあったが、それでも弾き飛ばされた。またも壁に叩きつけられた。その痛みに頭が霞みがかってしまう。

次の攻撃が来た時、ロキは反射的に床を転がって逃げた。

顔を上げると、フォン・ドゥームがすでに目の前まで来ていた。ロキに掴みかかると、ジャケットの襟首を掴み上げ、ロキを宙に持ち上げた。ここまで近づけば、ロキは相手の鎧に小さな隙間があるのが分かった。

彼は手を伸ばす。氷だ。フォン・ドゥームの鎧の中に氷を送り込まねばならない。

冷たい。この姿のままでは、氷は痛いほどだったが、ロキは氷を大量に召喚した。フォン・ドゥームは凍えて、ロキを地面に叩きつけた。身構える暇もなかった。

ロキは手を上げてなんとか霧を召喚しようとした。何でもいい。彼がその場から這い去るまで姿を隠せるのなら。

自分の身体がこれほど大きく感じたことはなかった。体中が痛い。フォン・ドゥームの哄笑が聞こえる。

彼がロキに向けて銃を構えた瞬間、ミョルニルがその頭部に命中した。ハンマーはフォン・ドゥームを数メートル押し返したが、相手はまだ立っていた。これは良くない。フォン・ドゥームはソーに向けて銃を放った。

ロキの上に影がかかった。ローディ、ウォーマシーンだ。彼はロキを背に庇い、フォン・ドゥームに射撃した。ドゥームが彼に向き直ったその時に、スティーブの盾が彼の首に直撃した。

鈍い音が響き、ロキの視界が暗転する前に認識したのはそれが最後だった。

＊＊＊

再び目が覚めると、彼は何か柔らかいものに横たわり、毛布で覆われていた。体中が痛い。左腕は丸ごとひとつの痣になっていると思ったし、浅い呼吸だけでも肋骨と左腰骨辺りが不快だった。呻き声が漏れる。

「ロキ。起きたのか？」ソーの低い声が耳に届く。ロキはベッドの隣に座るぼやけた人影が見えるに足るだけ、重たい瞼を開いた。

「どこ…」彼は呻き、どう質問しようか迷った。まだ頭がぼうっとする。彼は本当にフォン・ドゥームと戦ったのだろうか？

「ヘリキャリヤーだ」

「良かった」彼は一拍置いた。他にも聞き出さないといけない気がした。「何が…」

「勝利は俺たちのものだ」ソーは微笑んだ。

「他の人たちは…」

「S.H.I.E.L.D.がパイロットを一人喪った。俺たちの友人は皆生還した」短い沈黙が下りた。ソーはおそらくロキが詳細について尋ねるのを待っていたのだろうが、今のロキにはどうでも良かった。勝ったのだ。そして皆生きている。脅威は去った。ソーが再び声を上げると、ロキは思わず怯んでいた。夫はいつもこんなに声が大きかっただろうか。

「何か必要な物はないか？」

「この痛みを消す何かは？」

ソーは馬鹿なりに笑ったが、その声には僅かな罪悪感が含まれていた。

「痛み止めを貰って来よう。だが、果たしてそれで充分な効果があるかはわからんぞ。おまえは身体の造りからして異なるうえ、酷い打撲傷を負っている。それに、肋骨の一、二本折れている可能性もある」

「それはその通りだと思う」

「腕は動かせるか？」

ロキはソーを睨んだが、アスガルドの王子は怯まなかった。

「腕を上げてみるんだ、ロキ。慎重にな」

ソーはしばらくの間ロキの状態を確認した。その間、ロキはソーが右側に体重をかけないようにしていることと、額に浮かんだ皴がロキの状態に関係しているのではないことに気が及んだ。

「ソー？あなたも負傷している」

青い双眸が僅かに曇ったが、ソーは頷いていた。

「ニューヨークで俺に使われた武器だ。しかし、今回は運が味方に付いていた。脇腹を掠めただけだった。もう少しで避けることができたのだがな」

「ドゥームはその銃を大量に作っているところだった」

「そうだ。俺たちはちょうど間に合ったのだと思う。この新兵器で武装した軍勢を相手にしていれば、これほど容易く打ち破ることはできなかっただろう」

＊＊＊

ドアがノックされ、ローディが入ってきた。ロキの姿を見るなり表情が明るくなる。

「ロキ。目が覚めたのか！」

「ああ」ロキは微笑み返した。「お前は大丈夫なのか？」

「かすり傷ばかりだ。もっと酷い怪我は何度もしてきた」

「良かった」

ローディは笑いながら彼らに近寄った。

「みんなお前のことを心配していたんだぞ、ロキ」

「じゃあ、重傷を負ったのは私だけなのか？」

なんという恥さらし。ロキはそう思ったが、ローディは頷きながらもまだ笑みを浮かべていた。近くにいると、その顔に刻まれた線がはっきりと見えた。

「お前の怪我はそこまで酷くないぞ、ロキ。それにお前はフォン・ドゥームと最初に遭遇しただけでなく、一人だった。俺たちが到着するまでに、お前は奴を弱らせていた」

「そうだぞ」ソーはロキを真剣に見つめた。「お前は怪我を恥じる必要はない」

「それは安心した」

痛みは彼の自制心を取り除いたようだったが、ローディとソーは二人とも理解のある顔をしていた。ソーが立ち上がる。

「食べ物を探してくる。ロキに何か食べさせないと」

ロキは吐き気がすると言って抗議したが、ソーもローディも断固とした態度を取った。ローディは彼の傍に残ったが、ありがたいことに、今はたわいのない話をする気分でないことは気づいていたようだ。二人はソーが山盛りのサンドイッチをトレイに載せて戻ってくるまで黙っていた。アスガルドの王太子が給仕の真似事をしていた。

＊＊＊

ロキは降参し、サンドイッチを齧った。ソーはヘリキャリヤーの医療チームからモルヒネを貰ってきたが、彼が誇らしげに告げたように、彼らの明白な抗議を遮ってのことだったらしい。医薬品はそれなりの効果を発揮し、ロキは食べ終えて程なくすると眠りに落ちていた。

＊＊＊

スタークタワーまで彼らを運んだヘリコプターから下りると、トニーとペッパーが彼らを待っていた。トニーはまだどこか顔色が悪かったが、上機嫌に盟友たちを出迎えた。担架に運ばれているロキと違って、彼はすでに自分の足で立っていた。

＊＊＊

いざ自室に移されてからも、ロキは一人でベッドで過ごす時間はほとんどなかった。ソーが瓶を片手に入室した。以前、彼が負傷した時にロキが作った薬湯を保管していたらしい。ソーはまだ右側に体重をかけないようにしていたが、ロキが再び薬湯を作れるほど回復するまで、無駄に使うつもりはないと言い張った。さらに、彼はフューリーがドゥームの隠れ家の中で崩落した部分に何があったのか、ロキに訊きたがっていると告げた。

＊＊＊

翌朝、ロキはすでに体力がある程度回復しており、コーヒーを貰いにキッチンまで足を引きずって歩くことができた。キッチンに入ると、ペッパーがテーブルについていた。すでにアイスコーヒーを準備してくれていたが、ロキが危険に身を晒したことを叱責した。彼女がそこまで彼のことを思ってくれていたことにロキは感動していたが、後から来たローディとスティーブがロキが重要な役割を果たしたとペッパーに告げた時も嬉しく思った。これまで、彼が重要な役割として果たしてきたことは、ソーの結婚相手になったということに尽きたので。程なくしてソーもやって来たかと思えば、ロキを部屋に連れ帰ると言い張るのだった。

＊＊＊

部屋に戻ってソーがまずしたことは、ロキの体調を確認することだった。しかも、彼が軟膏を塗ってやれるよう、ロキにチュニックを脱いでくれないかと尋ねたのだ。それとも、誰かほかの人にやらせたほうが良いのか、とも尋ねた。

ロキを部屋まで案内しようとした人物への怒りに支配されたためにアスガルドとヴァナヘイムの外交関係を破壊しそうになった男は一体どこへ行ったのだろう、とロキは不思議に思った。

だが、別に他の者にやってほしいとも思わなかったので、ソーはこれまで何十年も負傷した戦友を看病してきた者の手慣れた動作でロキの痣に軟膏を塗り込むのだった。

＊＊＊

ロキが着替える間、ソーは軟膏をしまい、後片付けをするのに集中していた。それからロキのベッド脇の椅子に座る。ロキはベッドに座った。

「私に話すことでも？」

ソーは頷いた。「これから様々な尋問を受けると思う。山が崩れるなど、普通の事ではない。グリーンランドの政府に問い質されるだろう。S.H.I.E.L.D.も同様だ」

ロキは髪を撫でつけた。「そこまで先のことを考えていなかった」

「それは分かっている。俺たちは細かい作戦を立てていなかった。騒動を囮にフォン・ドゥームを引き出した。混乱の中、俺たちがフォン・ドゥームの機械を素早く倒したため、奴に妙な小細工をさせる暇を与えなかったのだ」

「確かに」ロキは笑みを浮かべてみた。「それで？」

ソーはその巨大な肩を竦めた。「お前がどうやったのかは知らん。だが、お前は尋問されても問題なく対処できるだろう」

「本当に？」ロキは驚いた。「何と答えるべきか、私に言わないの？」

ソーは口角を下げ、首を振った。それから片手を上げると、そっとロキの肩に置いた。

「ロキ。俺たちはもっと良い関係を築けると思う」

「え…」

いきなり話題が変わったかのように思えた。今の今まで話していた内容と噛み合わない。

「お前は俺の伴侶であり、使用人ではない。お前の言動に俺が指示を出すことはしない。アスガルドではお前を大切に扱ってこなかったのは分かっている。ここでミッドガーディアンらと持った会話。お前と話したこと。そしてフォン・ドゥームとの係わりから俺は学んだ。俺はずっとお前に対し、不名誉な態度を取っていたのだということを」

「私は…」ロキは同意したくて仕方なかったが、やはりそんなことはできない。「それはあまりに厳しいものの見方なのでは」

しかし、ソーは首を振っていた。

「お前は故郷とは非常に異なる世界にやって来て、しかも一人の同胞にも支えられることなく、一人で留まる必要があった。俺はお前の夫として、お前がアスガルドで居場所を見つける手助けをするべきだったのだ」

「そうかもしれない」ロキは薄らと笑んだ。「でも、私は歓迎されました」

「何人かはそうした」ソーは溜め息をつき、頭を手で撫でつけた。「式の時、お前が外見は男なのに女のように振る舞っていたから、俺はお前を見下していた。それに、お前はいつもおとなしすぎたからな。シフとは違う。母上とも違う。二人とも、本音をはっきりと告げるからな」

「二人とも注目に値する素晴らしい方々だ」まだ笑みを浮かべていることを、ロキは祈った。もう分からない。何もかも奇妙にバラバラで調和が取れていないように感じる。ソーは深刻な様子で頷いた。

「ああ。だが、俺はミッドガルドで多くを学んだ。お前はフォン・ドゥームを前に、おとなしくはない、弱くはないのだと証明した。お前は戦士のように強い」

ソーは黙り込んだが、ロキは彼がまだ語り終えていない気がしたので、同じく黙っていた。体の奥の緊張が解けていくかのようだった。ソーから敬意を向けられる日が来ようとは、思いもしなかった。

「俺は多くを学んだ」ソーが再び言った。「弱くおとなしい者はやはり嫌いだが、今になって、それはお前の置かれた状況を思えば、当然の振舞いだったと理解できる」

他にどうすれば良いのか分からず、ロキはただ頷いた。何か良い返事はないだろうかと考えを巡らせる。

「私が本来は違うのだと、あなたに思わせるようなことを一切してこなかったので」

その理由までは、ソーは知らないのだが。

「そうだな」そのため、夫は同意していた。「だが、振り返ってみれば、何度かお前は俺の喉を掻き切るんじゃないかって顔をしていた時もあった。戦いに赴くお前の顔を知った今は、それが分かる」

そこに、聞き間違い様のないアスガルドのラッパの音が大きく響き渡り、会話を遮られた。二人は飛び上がる。ジャーヴィスの声がタワーの住人たちにベランダに使者が現れたと告げる頃には、二人はドアから外に飛び出していた。

＊＊＊

そこに辿りついた頃には、憐れなエインヘリャルはミッドガーディアンに包囲されて困った顔をしていた。トニー、ペッパー、ローディ、スティーブとナターシャは皆すでにそこにおり、突然現れた男をじろじろと観察している。ソーとロキがやって来ると、エインヘリャルはほっとして頭を下げていた。

「オーディンの息子、ソー様。ラウフェイの息子、ロキ様。全父は明日の正午までにアスガルドへ帰還する準備を整えよとの仰せです」

ソーは興奮を辛うじて笑顔で隠し、頷いた。「全父には感謝と了承の旨を伝えてくれ」

ロキも頷いていた。『ラウフェイの息子』と呼ばれた時は古傷が疼くような気分だったが、相手を訂正するには安堵が強すぎた。一瞬後、ビフレストが使者をアスガルドまで連れ帰っていた。

「君の親父さんは遠回しな言葉は使わないみたいだな」トニーが述べる。

「アスガルドの王だからな」ミッドガーディアンたちにそれで説明がつくと思っているのか、ソーは端的に答えていた。

「それじゃあ…」スティーブは仲間を見回す。「勝利を祝うのは今夜でなければ駄目みたいだね」

「勝利を祝い、仲間を送り出すためのパーティーだな！」ローディがロキの肩に腕を回す。

その言葉はロキの浮ついた気分を少し曇らせていたが、できるだけ上手に笑みを湛えようとした。ミッドガーディアンたちが恋しくなると、ロキは気づいていた。

＊＊＊

午後にはフューリーが到着し、ロキへの質問を多く投げてきた。ロキはドゥームの新兵器を使ったという振りをした。貴重な証拠品を破壊して回ったこと、そしてそのせいでフューリーの仕事が増えたことに対する説教を、ロキは知らん顔を浮かべて聞いていた。

「ソーと私はお前たちの敵を倒す手助けをしたのだ」フューリーが言いたいことを言い終えた後、ロキは指摘した。「お前が自分たちの世界を守りたいのは分かるが、あの時私は必要だと思ったことをしたまでだ」

フューリーが彼を睨みつけた。

「そしてお前たちは来た時と同様、何の説明もなく去るわけだ」

「そうだ」

「ソーの親父の一声で」

ロキは笑った。「アベンジャーズやエージェントたちがお前の一声で行動するようにな、長官殿」

これには、フューリーも笑っていた。しかし、それ以上ロキから話を聞き出すことはできないと悟ったようだ。

「ミッドガルドがアスガルドを友として認識できることを祈るぞ」

「アスガルドは常にミッドガルドの友だった」

「ヨトゥンヘイムは？」

ロキは一瞬凍りついた。まさか、ローディやペッパーが…いや、違う。フューリー長官がただ頭脳明晰で思慮深い男だというだけだ。

「ヨトゥンヘイムもそうだ」彼は答えた。「だが、長官殿、これは言っておく。アスガルドはミッドガルドやヨトゥンヘイムよりもずっと強い。友情を築くならば、アスガルドに専念するべきだ」

フューリーは頷き、その片方の目には理解したような光があった。

＊＊＊

それはソーが喜ぶようなパーティーだった。フューリーまで参加していた。その夜は大量の酒が振る舞われ、トニーはミッドガルド中の料理を注文すると言い張った。ニューヨークではそれが手に入るようで、たとえヨトゥンであっても、その夜テーブルに並べられた各国の料理の半分も味見をできなかったことだろう。

＊＊＊

「僕たちのチームの一員としても、君たちがいなくなるのは寂しいよ」スティーブが言った。ソーとロキの出発を見送るため、皆バルコニーに出ていた。ソーは微笑み、彼の背を軽く叩いた。

「心配するな、友よ。ヘイムダルにお前たちのことを見守ってくれるよう頼んでおく。俺の助けが必要だと思えば、躊躇いなくヘイムダルを呼べ。彼が俺に報せてくれる」

「そうしてくれるのは感謝の言葉もないよ、ソー」

「気にするな。俺はミッドガルドで実に楽しい日々を過ごし、多くを学んだ」

「二人とも来てくれて嬉しかったわ」ペッパーが微笑んだ。

＊＊＊

彼らが宮殿に入るなり、ロキはシギュンが彼に向けて顔を輝かせているのを見て、フリッガがまずは息子に、それからその伴侶に抱擁をするため進み出た。

黄金の宮殿とアスガルドの縁まで続く海の水は、今や懐かしく思えた。虹の橋の先にはオーディンが待っており、その顔には大きく輝かしい笑みが浮かべられていた。二人は王の前に跪き、王は翌日に息子とその伴侶がミッドガルドで成し遂げた偉業を称える祝宴を開くと宣言した。

またも祝宴だ。ソーは大変満足そうにしていたが、ロキはあくまで自分にとっては最初の一歩に過ぎないことを理解していた。オーディンは進展に喜んではいるが、契約を履行するのはまだまだ先の話なのだった。

＊＊＊

二人とも治療師の下で完治すると、ソーはその後の時間を使ってアスガルドの中心にある山脈にロキを連れて飛翔することにした。山頂には感動するほどに冷たい雪が積もっており、彼らを襲撃するロボットもいない。ソーは飛び立った時、ロキに目的地を告げていなかったため、ロキが雪にまっすぐ飛び込む様子を見て深い笑い声を立てていた。

「どうだ、嬉しいか？」

「すごく嬉しい！」ロキはあまりに圧倒されており、正直にならざるをえなかった。「ここに連れて行ってほしいと誰かに頼むことすら考えたことがなかった…霧が晴れると、時々この山頂が見えたけど、なぜか…誰もここに来ないみたいだったから」

「俺たちがそれを変えるべきかもしれないな」

ロキは笑い、ソーに雪玉を投げつけてみた。夫のことを正しく認識していたようだ。ソーは張り切って反撃してきた。それはロキが夫と過ごした中で、もっとも伸びやかな時間だった。これはソーがいつも友人たちに見せてきた顔であり、伴侶に見せたことのないものだった。遊び心に満ち、やんちゃで騒々しく、気前の良さを体現したような。やがて、アスガルドの王子が寒さに凍えはじめると、敗北を認めたので、二人は帰路につくのだった。

＊＊＊

次に山頂に赴いた時には、シギュンとシフ、ウォリアーズスリーも連れて行った。そこで繰り広げられた雪合戦は壮大だった。ファンドラルはホーガンのチュニックに雪を詰めたが、ヴァニールの男に顔面から雪に投げこまれた。

全員、なぜこれまで誰もそうしなかったのか、不思議に思うのだった。

＊＊＊

ロキはアスガルドでこれほど楽しい時間を過ごせる日が来るとは思ってもみなかった。シギュンと築いた友情は不動のもので、彼は今も彼女に頼ることができた。ソーとの関係が今までに比べて緊張したものでなくなったため、もはやエインヘリャルに尾行されることもなくなった。それどころか、ソーは彼に再びシギュンと共に湖に出向くのを推奨したのだ。暇があればソーも一緒に来たが、来れない場合でも嫉妬する様子は見せなかった。その変化にシギュンは唖然としていたが、友人のために喜んだ。しかし、彼女とロキの交流をソーは遠くからでも見張っていることを、シギュンは指摘した。ソーが介入さえしなければ、ロキはそれでも構わないと思った。

＊＊＊

アスガルドでの生活の変貌があまりに嬉しかったため、ソーが以前ほど明るくなくなったことに気が付くまで、しばらく時間がかかった。

ある夜、二人が鍛練所から王家の居住区まで遠回りをして歩いていると、ロキがその懸念を口にしていた。

「ソー。あなたのことが心配なのだが」

どこか悲しげな笑みがソーの唇に浮かんだ。「俺はお前の心遣いを受けるに値しない、ロキ」

ロキは口角を下げた。「あなたは私の夫だ」

「それはお前がこの婚姻関係を強いられたからだ」ソーは溜め息をつき、髪に指を通した。「俺はお前に対して実に残酷な振る舞いをしていた」

「今は残酷ではない」

「そうであることを望む。ロキ、俺は…」ソーは立ち止まると、夜空を見上げた。「ミッドガルドで、俺は如何に霜の巨人がアスガルドに宝物をくれたのか、気づきはじめていた。スティーブとトニーに伴侶をもっと大事にしろと告げられて、俺の戦友たちがお前に好意を抱くようになるのを見せつけられるうちに、俺はお前を見る目が変わっていった…」

ソーは一拍置いた。「結婚してから、お前のことをもっとよく知ろうと努力すらしなかった。俺にとって、お前はただ結婚を強要された王子に過ぎなかった。お前が美しいことを知り、怒りを覚えた。お前は俺を操ろうとするつもりで魅力的な姿を選んだのだと思った。そして、俺は押しつけられた伴侶に惹かれていることを恨んだ。俺は過去に取った態度の弁解などできない。今ならば、それが良く分かる。だが、俺はお前を愛すようになったのだ、ロキ」

彼はまだ夜空を見上げていたので、ロキの驚愕した顔を見なかった。やがて、ソーは空から視線を外すと、ロキに向き直った。

「俺は過去の行いを後悔し続けるだろう。俺がお前に優しく接していれば、あるいはお前も俺を愛せたのかもしれない」

そう告げて、彼は立ち去った。ロキは思わずその後を追いかけるところだった。それからソーに待つよう声をかけようともした。しかし、開いた口からは何の音も出なかった。今の発言は完全に不意打ちだったのだ。

それに対する返答も、ロキは思いつかずにいた。最近のソーに芽生えた思いやりの説明はつくが、ソーはロキが勘付く前から心境の変化に気づいていたのだろう。ロキは急に疲労感を覚え、ベンチに腰を下ろした。

『俺がお前に優しく接していれば、あるいはお前も俺を愛せたのかもしれない』

ロキはその言葉を反芻した。彼はソーを愛すことができただろうか？


	14. 帰還

ソーは再びロキを避けるようになった。昼食の後、ロキと連れ立って鍛練所へ向かうため、彼を待つことはなくなった。朝食の最中、その日のロキの予定を問うこともなくなった。ロキが初めてこの地に移り住んだ頃と違って、高圧的な態度を取ることはなかった。公共の場ではロキの腕を取ったし、ロキとばったりと遭遇すれば、きちんと挨拶もした。だが、二人が時間を共にするのは、以前と同じく食事時と正式な行事の時だけになった。

明らかにソーが自分を守るために行っていることだったが、それでもロキは裏切られた気分だった。ようやく目標に近づいていたというのに、あの馬鹿は彼に愛情を抱きはじめたというのだ。オーディンからは、まるでロキがソーを追い払うような何かをしたように見られてしまうかもしれない。

＊＊＊

その会話から二週間後、シギュンと共に湖に出た後、宮殿に戻ると使用人の一人にソーを呼んでくるよう頼んだ。自室で待つ間、彼は露出度の高めな衣服を纏った。それは彼の身体の形を浮き彫りにするようなもので、ヨトゥンが普段身に纏うものよりは体を覆ってはいたが、夫はアシールだ。ロキはそれから髪を黄金のティアラで飾り立て、襟元には黄金の蛇を象った頸環をつけた。同じく黄金の腕輪が手首で鈴のような音を奏でる。アシールは黄金を非常に好むようだ。ソーは初めの日からロキの姿を魅力的に思っていたと認めた。そして、ロキはアシールの基準においては非常に魅力的な服装をしていることが分かる程度には、彼らと時間を過ごしている。ロキは鏡の前で蠱惑的なポーズを練習した。

＊＊＊

ソーは約一時間後に、鎧に土がこびりついた状態で現れた。武器をつかった鍛練の代わりに、ソーは昨日の雨でぬかるんだ地面の上で組手の特訓をしていたのだった。ロキの姿を見たとたん、口を開いて戸口で立ち尽す。

「ロキ？」ソーは吐息交じりで半信半疑の声を上げた。ロキは微笑み、ソーの脇をするりと通り過ぎ、そっと扉を閉めた。

「こんにちは、ソー」彼はソーの熱を持ちすぎた身体から立ち昇るような温もりを感じられるほどに近くに立っていた。ソーの目はロキの身体を舐めまわすように見ている。

「また私を避けてる」ロキはできる限り滑らかな声音で告げて、腰を捻った。

ソーの眼差しがロキの顔に移り、その目を探った。

「理由は言ったはずだ」ソーの手がピクリと動いたが、彼はその場に立ち尽したままだった。「俺はそれを痛感している…俺自身の言動のせいで、二度とお前に触れることは許されないのだと」

「偉大なソーがまさか諦めたとは言わないだろう？」ロキは猫撫で声の一歩手前で告げる。「実にあなたらしくない。私を征服したいとも思わないのか？」

それを切望していることは、ソーの顔を見れば分かった。彼は答えるために口を開いたが、唐突に響き渡ったラッパの音に、彼の言葉が呑まれた。

「警報だ！」彼は叫ぶ。ロキの部屋の扉を勢いよく開くと、大広間へ向けて駆け出す。ロキはその後を追ったが、ソーの背中にぶつかった――ソーはちょうど駆け付けた使用人にぶつからないよう、立ち止まっていたのだ。

「宝物庫へ！」使用人が息を切らせた。「全父様が宝物庫へお呼びです」

「宝物庫だと？」ソーは叫ぶほどの大声をあげ、使用人が答える前に走り出していた。ロキは纏った衣服の裾や長い袖に邪魔されながら、夫に追いつこうと必死に足を動かした。宝物庫は未だかつて入る許可を得られなかった場所だったが、どうやら今はいいらしい。ソーは早く追いつくようにと、彼に呼びかけていた。

＊＊＊

宝物庫に足を踏み入れるなり、ロキは凍りついた。彼の目は小箱に釘づけになっていた。あれはヨトゥンヘイムの心臓だ。これまで一度も目の当たりにしたことがないというのに、小箱は彼の頭に直接雪と氷の歌を送り込み、彼を呼び寄せているかのようだった。

それからゆっくりと、小箱の前に数人立っていることに気が付く。中央にはオーディンがいて、エインヘリャルの一団が彼を囲んでいた。ロキが視線を上げると、巨大なロボットの影が見えた。デストロイヤーだ。ヨトゥンヘイムでは伝説的な守護者であり、ヨトゥンが小箱を盗むことを妨げるデストロイヤーの物語が多かった。

ただ、それにもかかわらずヨトゥンは小箱を持ち帰ろうとしたようだ。床には氷が張り巡らされており、二人の巨人の遺体を覆い尽くしていた。

ロキは彼らがヘルブリンディの親衛隊の一員であると気づいていた。

彼はよろけた身体を入り口の横の壁で支えた。これが現実であるはずがない。ソーとの関係を改善したとたんに、ロキの兄は一瞬で全てを台無しにした。こうなっては、オーディンはヨトゥンヘイムへ約束したことを全て無効と認識してもおかしくはない。そう考えただけで、ロキは胸が潰れる思いだった。

ソーが近くまで戻ってきたことでさえ、意識が回らない程だったが、彼の言葉がロキの頭を包み込んだ霧を突き抜けて届いた。

「評議会の間へ行かないと」

「はい」ロキは頷き、ソーに腕を取られ、連れ出されるに任せた。

＊＊＊

評議会の間へ向かい、オーディンが玉座に座るのを待つ間、緊張した沈黙が下りた。ソーはまだロキの肘に手を置いており、それがロキを慰めるためか、彼を見張るためなのか、ロキには分からなかった。オーディンが席に着くと、全父はロキをじっと見据えた。

「ロキ、あの二人に見覚えは？」

全員の目がロキに据えられていた。一瞬だけ、嘘をつこうかと考えた。ヘルブリンディは彼の兄だ。世継ぎとしての責務のせいでビーレイストルほどロキと過ごす時間はなかったとはいえ、ロキとの間に深い親愛の情を育んでいた。その一方で、この考え抜かれていない、愚かな計画は彼らの故郷そのものを危険に晒してしまった。

ヨトゥンヘイムの王子ロキは深く息を吸いこんだ。恐怖で喉が引き攣るようだった。

「アンヴェットとハリウルフ。ヘルブリンディの親衛隊の二人です」

「ヘルブリンディの？お前の父ではなく？」

オーディンの声はまだ荒い。襲撃は老王を動揺させていた。だがロキは話す間に冷静さを取り戻していた。

「違います、全父様。彼らは我が父ではなく、兄に忠誠を誓った者たちです。彼らが父に送り込まれたとは思えません」

「では、ラウフェイは何も知らない可能性もあるというのだな？」

動揺はしているが、この状況でラウフェイが見せるだろう反応よりは余程理性的だと、ロキは認めざるを得ない。その事実をありがたく思い、ロキは頷いた。

「父上が今回のことに関与しているとは考えにくいです。自分の近衛兵以外にこのような任務を授けるのは父らしくありません。それに、我が父はアスガルドの宝物庫を襲撃するほど判断力が無くなってはいません」

と、彼は祈る。オーディンは思慮深げに言った。「しかし、そもそも奴らがどのようにしてアスガルドに進入したというのか」

彼はロキを責めなかった。だが、全員の目がロキに向けられている。ロキは緊張した。

「誓って私は関わっていません」

視界の隅で、ソーが彼の横に移動したことに気づく。

「父上、私の伴侶はこの襲撃に関与していません」

オーディンは僅かに肩の力を抜いていた。

「そう示唆するつもりではなかった」

だが、周囲の者たちは納得した様子を見せなかった。ソーは彼ら一人ひとりを睨みつけてから言った。

「ロキはヨトゥンを手引きする機会がなかった。シギュンと共に湖に出ていたのは何人も目撃しているはずだ。その後は俺と自室で過ごしていた」

ロキは目を見開いた。ソーが仄めかしたこととロキの衣服を見れば、お堅い議会の面々がそれ以上彼を追及するのを躊躇わせるに充分だった。緊張に凝り固まった胃が少し和らいだと思ったとたん、議会の一人が口を開いた。

「では、敵はどうやってアスガルドの宮殿のみならず、宝物庫に辿りついたというのですか？」

オーディンはグングニルを握って立ち上がった。毅然と力に漲ったその姿は、ヨトゥンヘイムを破った王者の姿に違いなかった。その顔には無慈悲な決意が刻まれていた。

「調査を進める。とはいえその間、今回のことを見過ごすこともできん。ソーよ、お前は明朝、日の出と共に友人たちとエインヘリャルの部隊を率いてヨトゥンヘイムへ出向くのだ」

ソーは父の命令を承服し、頭を下げた。だが、ロキにはソーの額に深く刻み込まれた皴が見えた。夫は苦悩しているのだ。

＊＊＊

ロキはソー個人の会議室まで彼について行った。二人は再び沈黙に包まれていた。会議室にはすでにシフとウォーリアーズスリーが召喚されており、加えてエインヘリャルの部隊長が数人、ソーの到着を待っていた。ソーは宝物庫での出来事を掻い摘んで説明すると、彼らが衝撃に息を飲むのを待って言葉を続けた。

「全父はヨトゥンヘイムへ出向くことを命じられたが、状況を良く知る前に突撃するのはまずいと思っている」

彼はロキを見て、それからその隣に立っていたシフに目を向けた。シフは少し驚いた様子で頷いていた。ロキはこれをチャンスだと思った。

「まずは私が一人で出向くのはどうでしょうか」彼は提案した。

ソーは渋い顔をした。「それではお前が危険に晒される」

「そうです。しかし、そこにどんな形で出向いたとしても、私を待っている危険は変わらない」彼は勇気を奮い立たせてソーの目を覗き込んだ。「私は裏切り者なのです、ソー。一人で赴こうと、あなたたちと共に出向こうと、それは変わらない」

ソーは僅かに首を傾けた。「お前はアスガルドに残るものと思っていたのだが」

「アスガルドに残る？」ロキは喉が締め付けられ、搾り出すような笑い声を立てた。「我が夫が我が兄と一族に対し兵を挙げる間、アスガルドに残れと？」

今のはあまりうまくなかったかもしれない。

「そうだ。お前は関与しないものと思っていた」

ロキは周囲の目をよく認識していた。誰も裏切り者を連れて行きたくなどないだろう。彼は僅かに渋面を作った。「関与しないなんて無理だ、ソー。最低でも戦いを避ける道を探したい」

「でも、どうやって？」ファンドラルはナイフを弄りながら言った。もっとも、それは上の空でいるのではなく、単に癖のようだったが。「君の兄がアスガルドの中心まで攻め入ったんだぞ」

「そして失敗した」ロキが指摘する。「私の父ではなく、兄の行いだ」

「でも…」

ソーが友人の言葉を遮った。

「ロキは正しい」ソーの声音はしっかりとしていて、有無を言わせぬものだった。「全面戦争を避けて事態の解決となる最良の一手となるかもしれない」彼は感情の窺い知れぬ面持ちでロキをまっすぐ見据えた。「俺たちはお前を信用するしかない」

他の状況下であれば、ロキはこの言葉を喜んだだろう。しかし、現状彼は喉が痞え、声に出して答えることができずにいた。ただ頷くだけだった。

＊＊＊

彼は一人で部屋に戻った。ソーはまだ誰かとエインヘリャルの部隊編成について話し合っている。

一人きりになると、ロキは宝物庫以来抑えていた涙をこぼし、それらが頬を伝い、首筋まで濡らすのに任せた。その幾らかがあの馬鹿げた黄金の頸輪に引っ掛かった。ロキは装飾品を次々と乱暴に外しにかかった。小さくて派手なアクセサリーには手間取った。次はドレスだ。それを急いで脱ぐときに、絹が破れる音がした。それを壁に向けて叩きつける。

無駄だった。何もかもが無駄だった。

ヨトゥンヘイムへの最初の帰省がこんな形で訪れるとは夢にも思わなかった。アスガルド軍の一員として、アスガルド王子の隣に立って。ロキは反逆者となる恐怖に呑まれそうになると、頭の中で『小箱だ、小箱』と何度も繰り返さなければならなかった。彼は民を、故郷を裏切ってなどいない。彼らはロキを反逆者として見るかもしれないが、これは全て民のためにしていることなのだ。

うまくいかなかった。彼はそこまで高尚な人物ではない。彼がソーとの婚姻を受け入れたのは、兄たちのためだった。だが、たった今、彼はそのうち一人を裏切ってしまった。ビーレイストルを救えるのならば、ヘルブリンディを裏切っても良いのだろうか。

ロキは夕食を拒否した。ソーも彼の扉を叩くことはなかった。

＊＊＊

翌朝、シフが彼を迎えに来ると、ロキはまだ『小箱だ、小箱』と頭の中で繰り返していた。彼を見るシフの顔が心配そうにしていたのも、気が付かないほどだった。馬に乗る間も同じ言葉を繰り返し、何もせずとも、彼の馬はソーの馬について行った。

虹の橋の終着点で、他の者たちと共に馬が立ち止まった時も、思案に暮れたロキはほとんど認識していなかった。

ビフレストが開き、彼らは前進した。唐突に雪と厳しく冷たい風が吹き付けて、ロキはようやく我に返り、周囲を見回した。彼らはヨトゥンヘイムの宮殿近くにある山頂にいた。周囲の山脈は胸が痛むほどに懐かしく、深雪と薄暗い明かりも同様だった。美しい。ヨトゥンヘイムが如何に美しいか、そこを去るまで彼は気づいてもいなかった。

周囲では、アシールが僅かに凍えていた。

ロキはチュニックを脱いだ。ヨトゥンヘイムの空気に彼は身震いしていたが、直後に姿を変えると、それは爽やかな空気に変わっていた。ちょうど良い気温だ。振り向けば、全員が彼を凝視していた。

「そういえば、いつもの君は本来の姿じゃなかったんだよな」ファンドラルが言った。ロキはニヤリと笑うと、チュニックを金髪の戦士に放りやった。彼は驚いた様子でそれを掴んでいた。

「ここで待機してください。万一、防戦する必要が出れば、この場所ほど有利な地点はない。でも、もしそんなことになれば、それは私が失敗したことを意味します」

その言葉を背筋を伸ばし、夫に向けて告げた。

「お前は失敗しない」

ソーの青い双眸は、彼が愛を告白した時と同じ表情で彼に据えられていた。

「お前は失敗しない、ロキ」彼は普段よりも深い声音で繰り返した。

＊＊＊

ロキは慎重に宮殿に向かって進んだ。今のところ、他の巨人の姿は見当たらなかったが、彼らが上手に身を隠すことなど、彼はよく承知していた。裏切り者と認識した相手を前にすれば、彼らの多くは『先に殺して、後から質問する』という、口より先に手を出すアプローチを取ることも、確信していた。特に、その裏切り者が王室の忌み子とあっては。かつてよく見知っていた荒れ地を進みながら、彼は焼けつくような恐怖が身体中を駆け巡り、彼をその場に凍りつかせてしまいそうになっていた。

ロキは岩やギザギザした太古の氷床の影に隠れる。この荒野を迷わず進めるのはヨトゥンだけで、彼の接近を隠すことができた。氷床の影からそっと顔を覗かせると、首都の門前にある大岩の傍に佇む巨人の姿があった。

ロキはすぐに顔を引っ込めるところだったが、相手は彼の存在に気づいていなかったので、彼はもう一度よくその姿を見た。

ヘルブリンディの伴侶、ヤールンサクサだった。赤子が正面に括りつけられている。ロキがこの地を去った時にヤールンサクサが身籠っていた甥っ子に違いない。

ロキは大きく息を吸うと、氷の影から進み出た。

「ヤールンサクサ」彼は相手から視線を外すことなく、僅かな会釈をした。ヤールンサクサは酷く真剣な面持ちを浮かべていた。

「ロキ。ビフレストの光を見た時、お前が来てくれることを願っていた」

ロキは一歩近づいて彼を見上げた。通常の霜の巨人がどれほど背が高いか、彼は忘れかけていた。ヨトゥンの中でヤールンサクサは小さい方だったが、それでもロキは首をかなりの角度で傾けなければならなかった。

「では、皆警戒態勢に入っているのか？」

「ああ、だが何が来るか分からなかったので、今のところは皆宮殿に集結している」

ロキは顔を擦った。「サクサ、ヘルブリンディはどこにいる？」

「知っているのだな…」

「死んだ衛兵に見覚えがあった」

「彼は逃げた」ヤールンサクサは溜め息をついた。物心ついた頃から知っていた巨人は一気に三百年は歳を取ったように見えた。「お前の父上は怒りに我を忘れ、ヘルブリンディを自らの手で殺すと脅したのだ」

「サクサ…」

「あの人は私に同行させてくれなかった。マグニのことがあるから」

「それは…」

だが、ヤールンサクサは言葉を終えていなかった。

「アシールに再び我々を打ち負かすことができると思うか？奴らはあまりに小さく…」

ヤールンサクサの顔には蔑みの色が濃かったが、どこか不安も隠せずにいた。

「彼らの方が兵数も多く、以前の戦いでヨトゥンと対峙した者たちもまだ生きてる」

「だが、お前には魔術がある。私たちに手を貸してもらえれば」

ロキは地面に視線を落とした。ヤールンサクサの希望に満ちた声に、彼の胸が痛んだ。これまで、彼はずっと魔術のせいもあって蔑まされてきたのに。

「サクサ…彼らの接近をしばらくの間阻むことはできる。でも、勝つことはできない」

これが事実であることは分かっていた。彼が一族と共に戦ったとして、確かにヨトゥンヘイムの防衛戦には勝利できるかもしれない。しかし、彼らに残された兵力でアスガルドに侵攻し、冬の小箱を奪還することは不可能だ。

ヤールンサクサは彼の真摯な言葉を受け入れたようで、頷いていた。

「ヨトゥンヘイムは戦いもせずに敗北を認めはしない。お前は我々と敵のどちらを助けに来たのだ？」

「私は戦いを避ける方法を見出すために来た」

ヤールンサクサの苦々しい笑いは赤子を揺らし、その子は泣き始めた。

「それでアスガルドは軍を寄越したのか？戦いを避けるために？」

「ヘルブリンディが彼らの宝物庫を襲撃したんだ！どうなると思っていたんだ！？」

ヤールンサクサは苦々しい笑みの形に唇を歪めたまま、子供をあやすように背を擦った。「彼は小箱を奪還し、差し向けられる軍勢を全て打ち倒せると思っていた」

ロキは溜め息をついた。

「サクサ――私はどうしても兄上と話さなければいけない」

兄の伴侶は納得がいっていないようだ。

「どうしてもだ」ロキは畳みかけるように言った。「兄上がアスガルドに降伏しなければ、全面戦争になる。私たちがどちらの道を選ぶかは、兄上に任せる。父上はブリンディを殺すと言うかもしれないけど、アスガルドに差し出す真似はしないことはあなたも分かっているはずだ」

「私たち、が選ぶ道だと？」

ロキは表面上は平坦な表情を保った。「私がヨトゥンヘイムに敵対することはない」

沈黙が下り、ロキの甥が上げる泣き声だけが二人の間に漂った。ヤールンサクサはしばらくの間ロキの意を汲みとろうとしていたが、やがて頷いた。

「ヘルブリンディは古代の神殿でノルンに祈りを捧げている」

ノルンに祈りを捧げたところで事態が好転したためしがあっただろうか。ロキは呆れた顔をした。いかにもブリンディらしい。彼はヤールンサクサに頷きかけると、古代の神殿へ足を向けた。他のヨトゥンが皆宮殿に集結しているというのが事実ならば、彼らとの遭遇を避けるのは簡単なことだろう。彼は山の反対側から登ればいいだけだ。

山を登り始めたロキは、生まれて初めて、氷に足を滑らせるのだった。


	15. ヨトゥンヘイム

登頂を試みるロキの歩調は嫌になるほど遅かった。登山道は突如現れる山峡ばかりで、斜面のあまりの鋭さに、霜の巨人でさえ氷に足を取られるほどだ。彼は度々背後を振り返ったが、彼を尾行するアシールやヨトゥンの姿は見当たらなかった。遠くの方で、エインヘリャルの黄金の兜が光るのが見える。というよりは、見えた気がした。ここはアスガルドよりも光が弱く、ヨトゥンの姿を取った今、ロキの目に移る色彩も減っていた。

強風が吹き、彼の髪を乱した。山頂への道を、彼は風に逆らって歩かなければならなかった。神殿はその向こう側にあり、彼は歩調を緩めた。細い道は先の方で鋭く曲がっており、ロキは曲がり角からそっと顔を覗かせ、小さな神殿の方を見やった。それは道を数歩進んだ右側、谷間の宮殿を見下ろす位置にあった。神殿の正面には衛兵が二人立っており、彼らの肩幅を並べれば、神殿そのものよりも大きいほどだ。小さいとはいえ、その神殿は周辺一帯では唯一無傷で残された建物だった。衛兵二人は谷間の方を向いている。

ロキはどのヨトゥンよりもこの山を知り尽くしている。何世紀にも渡り、この山は彼の聖域であった。引き返すと、彼はほとんど誰にも知られていない小路を辿った。岩の影に隠れ、自分の身体の小ささに頼り、彼は衛兵の視界に入らないまま、山の反対側から繋がる道に出た。

ロキは宮殿にいた伝令の姿に化け、ロキが留守にしている間に彼が死んでしまっていないことを祈った。彼が何処から来たのか混乱させるために、山頂で小さな雪崩を起こし、彼が登ってきた裏道を覆い隠した。衛兵が山道に視線を戻すと、二人はロキに小さく会釈をした。彼はきびきびと頷き返し、ヘルブリンディの下へ連れて行くよう告げた。

衛兵の一人がヘルブリンディに許可を取っている間に、ロキは谷間の方に視線をやった。巨大で黒々とした影が廃墟の中をうろついている。巨獣だ。彼らは巨獣を集めているのだ。ヨトゥンヘイムは戦争準備を進めていた。

＊＊＊

ヘルブリンディは祭壇の横に立っており、その頭は天井にぶつかる寸前だった。ヨトゥンの中でも、ヘルブリンディは特に大きかった。彼は伝令を挑戦的な態度で見据え、片手を大きな腹を守るように置いていた。

ロキは神殿の分厚い扉を後ろ手で閉めるなり、幻影を解いた。

兄の濃い赤い瞳が見開かれたかと思うと、ロキが身構える前に、ヘルブリンディは彼を抱き上げ、喜びの声を上げていた。「ロキ！」

「あっ…」ロキは兄の巨体に押し潰されるほどきつく抱き寄せられ、息を吸うのに苦労した。「ブリンディ、放して」

ヘルブリンディは、今度はもっと慎重に彼を下ろした。ヘルブリンディの手が彼の髪を撫でる間、ロキは恥ずかしげに衣服をはたいた。

「ロキ。俺はお前のことが心配で仕方がなかった」

「それでアスガルドを襲撃して私の命を危機に晒したというの？」

ヘルブリンディは怯んだ。「本当にすまなかった、ロキ。俺は…俺は先に宮殿でお前を探そうと、そのまま連れ去ろうと思ったのだが、時間がなかった…必死だったんだ。俺は…お前からは何の音沙汰もなかった」ヘルブリンディは溜め息をつき、背後の小さな祭壇に掴みかかっていた。「冬の小箱がいつ返還されるのか、そもそもそんな未来があるのか、何の連絡もなかった。それに、俺は二人目の子を身籠っている」

「それで、兄上はその子のためにこの世界が続くことを保証したかった」

「そうだ。廃墟と化したこの世界で何もせずに滅びを待つことなどできなかった」

「それは分かります」ロキは宥めるように言った。

ヘルブリンディはしばしの間沈黙したが、唐突に顔を曇らせた。

「お前はどうやってここまで来たのだ？」

ヘルブリンディはラウフェイの子らの中でも、一番頭の回転が遅かった。

「夫の軍勢と共に来たに決まっているではありませんか」

「だが、彼らはどこにいるのだ？戦闘の音も、アシールの鎧の奏でる音も聞こえない」

「そうです」

「何故だ？俺はこれが…」

「まずは私に兄上を探させてくれるよう、説得したのです」

「そしてお前は俺を見つけた。ではどうなる？お前が俺をアシールへ送り届けるのか？」

ヘルブリンディの声はどこかからかうようで、ロキは兄がこの状況の重大さを理解しているのだろうかと不安に思った。どちらにしても、彼は首を振る。

「ブリンディ、あなたとビーレイストルだけが、私がヨトゥンヘイムの未来を憂う理由です。兄上に会わなければならなかった。レイストルにも。戦争を仕掛ければ負けるということは承知しているはずです。それでも、兄上がその道を選ぶと言うのなら…」

「俺たちは負けない」ヘルブリンディは自信に満ちて彼を遮った。「ここは俺たちの本拠だ」

「でも…」

「前回奴らが勝利したのは、俺たちがすでにミッドガルドでの戦いで疲弊していたからだ」

「ブリンディ、私はアスガルドの軍勢を見たし、彼らの武力も見てきた」

「だが、俺たちの軍勢は見ていない」

「この山から見た」

「だが、俺たちの武力までは知らない」ヘルブリンディの渋面が深まった。「お前にとって他のヨトゥンは危険だったから、お前は俺たちの練兵まで目の当たりにしたことはなかった。だが、それもこれまでだ」彼は突然誓った。「俺とビーレイストルでお前を守り切れなかったことは謝る。他の者たちがお前を受け入れるよう、強要するべきだった。だが、それも今から変えることはできる」

「できない」ロキは反論した。それは夢にまで見てきたことだ。ヘルブリンディとビーレイストルがヨトゥンヘイム全域を服従させて、ロキを彼らの一員として完全に認めさせるということを。だが、今はどうでも良かった。今は戦争を避けること以上に重要なことはない。

ヘルブリンディに返事ができる前に、扉が唐突に開かれた。

ラウフェイから送られてきた本物の伝令だ。ロキの姿を見るなり彼は唖然としていたが、ヘルブリンディの凶悪な顔に、慌てて伝言をもたらした。

「ラウフェイ王が宮殿へ戻られるよう、お望みです」

ヘルブリンディは伝令を見据え、頷いた。

「行こう」

「私はソーの下へ戻らないと」ロキが言いかける。すでに長く離れすぎていたと彼は懸念していた。夫は軽率なことをして、ロキの帰還を待たずに攻撃を開始してしまうかもしれない。

「ロキ、お前は戻ってはいけない」ヘルブリンディはロキの腕を大きな手で掴んだ。「戻って苦しむのを黙って見過ごすことはできない。奴らはお前を敵として扱う」

「私は使者として遣わされたのです。私が戻るのを待っています」

「駄目だ」ヘルブリンディはロキを出口まで引きずった。「父上がお前をアスガルドへ送ったこと自体が間違いだった。確かに俺はそれに賛同したが、今ではひどく後悔している」

「本当にそれほど悪くないんだ。少なくとも今はもう…」ロキは兄を説得しようとした。

無駄だった。彼らはすでに神殿を出ており、そこにはヘルブリンディの衛兵たちが待機している。彼らはロキを見てあんぐりと口を開けた。頭の悪い方が首を傾けて神殿の中を見やり、最初に通した伝令の姿を探していた。

＊＊＊

ヘルブリンディは説明する時間を惜しんだ。ロキの腕を掴んだまま、彼は傾斜を下り始めた。あるいは、ロキは魔法を使えば兄の手から逃れることもできたかもしれない。しかし、彼はビーレイストルに会いたいと思っていた。ラウフェイにも。それに、今のままではソーに結果を示すこともできない。

道中、ヘルブリンディはロキにせっつかれた後、アスガルドへ侵入した方法を明かした。それは興味深いと同時に容易いことだった。ヘルブリンディはラウフェイを暗殺しようとした高位の評議員であるスリヴァルディを取り押さえた。スリヴァルディに他世界へ続く秘密の通路に関する知識があると聞くなり、ヘルブリンディは彼と取引をしたのだ。スリヴァルディが彼らをアスガルドへ導けば、自由の身にすると。スリヴァルディはヴァナヘイムに巨獣を放ち、ヘイムダルがそれに気を取られている間にヘルブリンディと二人の衛兵がアスガルドに潜入した。生きて戻ったのはヘルブリンディだけだった。

世界間を繋ぐ秘密の通路。ロキはそれらの存在に勘付いてはいたが、その確認が取れたことにワクワクしていた。

＊＊＊

谷に近づくと、新雪と岩石の清々しい香りに巨獣の臭気が加わった。宮殿周辺の平地に辿りつくと、辺りをうろついていた巨人たちが足を止めて彼らを凝視した。ヘルブリンディはロキの肩に片手をしっかりと置いており、しかも非常に厳しい顔をしていたので、誰も彼らに近づこうとはしなかった。ロキはヨトゥンの軍事についてあまり知識がなかったが、何が起こっているのかは想像がついていた。ヨトゥナーの戦士たちがそれぞれの部隊別に集結している。そのうち幾らかは宮殿の周辺に身を隠し、アシールが接近すれば奇襲をかけられるよう準備している。

彼らに向かってくる人影があった。近づくと、それが持ち場から戻ったヤールンサクサであることが分かった。その腕にはマグニが抱えられたままだ。彼が宮殿へ歩む二人と合流すると、ヘルブリンディは伴侶に笑みを向けた。

＊＊＊

宮殿の敷地内に入ると、ロキは背後から捕まれた。反射的に暴れる前に、ビーレイストルの笑い声を認識していた。ビーレイストルはロキをくるりと回して彼の方を向かせると、その場で膝をついてロキを抱き寄せた。その抱擁は、先程ヘルブリンディに与えられたものよりほんの僅かだけ優しかった。

「ずっと心配していた！」兄が声を上げた。「ヘルブリンディが起こした事件を知った時、アシールがお前を罰すると確信していたんだ」

「そんなことはされなかったよ」ロキは保証した。彼は周囲を見回し、壊れた柱が並ぶ懐かしい光景を慈しんだ。

スリュム。老いたスリュムが彼らにゆっくりと歩み寄り、ロキをじろじろと見据えた。

「アシールは今になってお前を帰したのか？」

老いた戦士の声には様々な相反する感情があった。安堵、懸念、疑惑と不信。ロキは微笑んだ。

「使者がいると便利だからな」

「そうだな」スリュムは彼を抱擁せず、ロキはほっと胸を撫で下ろしていた。どうも、ヨトゥンは彼の肩を強く抱きすぎる傾向にあるのだった。「お前が来てくれて良かった。戦闘になったら…」

「私は大した助けにはなれないよ」ロキは彼が抱いているかもしれない幻想を払拭した。「彼らの軍勢についての知識はあまりない」

「そうか」スリュムの顔が曇った。「お前の帰還を喜んでいる者もいるぞ、ロキ」

「そして喜んでいない者もいる」ロキはニヤリと笑ったが、老いた巨人の前腕に軽く触れて、先を急いだ。

＊＊＊

ラウフェイは玉座に腰を据え、大広間の残骸の中、息子たちを待っていた。ロキの姿を見ても喜んだ様子は見せなかった。その代わり、彼は立ち上がるとヘルブリンディを睨みつけた。

「お前の不服従に対しては後に罰を与える。今はアスガルドとの戦争に対処しなければならん」それから初めてロキに視線を移す。「お前はここで何をしているのだ？お前の夫の代わりに来て、我々に降伏を促すためか？」

ロキは拳を作った。「父上が私のためにお心を砕いて見繕ってくださった夫と参りました、ええ。それに、ええ、まずは私一人に行かせるよう、夫を説得しました」

「何をするにためにだ？」ラウフェイが嘲るように言った。「とっとと奴の下に走って、我々は決して降伏しないと告げるべきだな」

「ロキは戻りません！」ヘルブリンディとビーレイストルが同時に叫んだ。ビーレイストルが続ける。「アスガルドが敵となった時期にロキが戻ってきたのです。それをアシールの下に帰らせるなど、どうして思えるのですか、父上？ロキの居場所はここです！」

「アスガルドとの戦時中とあっては、我が民は敵の首領に嫁いだ未熟な忌み子を親切に扱うことはないぞ」

「ロキはヨトゥンです」ビーレイストルが歯を剥き出しにして言った。

「ロキはここに残ります」ヘルブリンディが有無を言わせぬ態度で告げた。「今送り返したところで、罰せられるだけならば、無意味だ」

「今更ロキを送り返しても無駄だろうというのは分かる」ラウフェイは同意した。「アシールは私が小箱の奪還を命じたのだと思っている。これが少数が勝手に引き起こしたものだとは露ほども信じないだろう」

ロキは肩を竦める。

「ブリンディの単独行動だということは知られています」

全員の目が彼に向けられた。

「如何にしてだ？」ラウフェイの声が轟く。

「もちろん、私が教えました」ロキは愚かな親兄弟の前では平静を保つことに苦労しなかった。

「貴様は自分の兄を裏切ったというのか！？」

ラウフェイの怒鳴り声は構わなかったが、ヘルブリンディがひどく傷ついた顔をしたので、ロキは一瞬だけ悪く思った。

「ええ、ヨトゥンヘイムを救うためにそうしました。あれが父上、あなたの仕業だと思い込んでいたのなら、交渉する機会も与えられないまま問答無用で攻撃していたかもしれません」

「交渉など必要ない」ラウフェイが低く唸った。「アスガルドにヨトゥンを、しかも我が息子を引き渡すことはない。絶対にだ。お前は忘れたかもしれないがな、ロキ、我々にはまだ誇りがある」

「あなたは私を引き渡したではありませんか」

ラウフェイは人生で初めて、言葉を失っていた。何故ラウフェイがロキを引き渡すことには反対せず、ヘルブリンディは引き渡そうしないのか、その理由は誰もが知っている。オーディンが小箱と引き換えにロキを要求した時、ラウフェイはそれが甘い取引に思えたことだろう。何の価値もない子供だったのだ。本来ならば生贄にされていたはずの子と、世界の存続を約束する遺物の交換を約束されたのだから。この場にビーレイストルとヘルブリンディがいなければ、ラウフェイは口に出してそう言っていたことだろう。今この場でロキを巡って口論を始めないだけ、ラウフェイは頭の良い人物だった。

やがてラウフェイは立つと、唇を引き結んでいた。「我々には時間が必要だ。アシールには使者を送り、今すぐ開戦するか、明日の返答を待つか選ばせよう」

＊＊＊

彼らは退室を命じられた。ビーレイストルとヘルブリンディは、ヤールンサクサとマグニを交えて、全員同じ部屋で眠ることにした。王宮の衛兵が守っているとはいえ、兄たちはロキに害が及ばないよう自分たちで守りたかったのだ。生魚の夕食を囲んでの会話は、初めの方こそ軽やかで楽しいものだった。ロキは数年ぶりのヨトゥンヘイム料理をたっぷりと味わい、マグニについて何でも知りたがった。ヘルブリンディとヤールンサクサは息子の話をするのが嬉しくて仕方がなかったが、ヘルブリンディはそわそわと落ち着かなかった。彼とビーレイストルは何度も席を立っては外を眺め、軍の様子を窺っていた。夕食を始めて間もなく、ロキは大気中の魔力が一気に上がるのを感じ、ビフレストが開いてアスガルドの軍勢が退いたことを悟った。

兄たちはロキの経験してきたことをまるで腫れ物に触れるかのように話題に上らせなかったが、ついに、ビーレイストルがアスガルドについて尋ねた。ロキはアスガルドがとにかく暑いことと、あのけばけばしいほどの派手さにも慣れるのだと告げた。ソーが始めの内は冷たかったとも言った。真実を告げなかった理由ははっきりとは言えなかったが、両国間にある緊張を思えば、今話すことではないと結論していたのだ。しかし、ロキはソーのミッドガルドへの追放について話し、夫を少し裏切ったのだが。当然のことながら、兄たちはミッドガルドの話に唖然とするのだった。

ローディとペッパーとの約束を果たしたことは、ロキを安堵させた。再びミッドガルドを襲撃したとしても、ほぼ確実に敗北するだろうことを家族に告げることができたのだから。

フォン・ドゥームとの戦いについて語り、彼らを感心もさせた。

兄たちがロキの思いもよらぬ勇気について話し、だが、彼が他の世界のために命をかけたことに関して悲しんでもいると、ロキは意を決していた。真実は今以上にヨトゥンヘイムを害することはないだろう。真実を告げないことで及ぼした害に比べれば。

「私の結婚について知っておくべきことがあります…」

そして、彼はラウフェイがオーディンと結んだ契約について話した。

ロキが明かした真実に、ヘルブリンディは非常に静かになり、ほどなくして彼らは床に就いたのだった。

＊＊＊

翌朝玉座の前に戻ると、ヘルブリンディは荒々しくスリュムを含むヨトゥンたちに玉座周辺から離れるよう命じた。

ラウフェイはこれに反対しなかった。彼が公衆の前でヘルブリンディと争うことは滅多になかった。だが、側近たちが全員声の届かないところまで後退すると、彼は長子に向き直ると、いつもの渋面を浮かべていた。

「戦略を練る必要があるにもかかわらず、軍団長を全員遠ざけたことに関する説明はあるのだろうな？」

「戦略を練る必要はないかもしれません」ヘルブリンディは背筋を伸ばした。その子を孕んで大きくなった腹が際立つ。「ロキが真実を明かしてくれました。俺は自分の身柄を引き渡します」

「なんだと！？」ラウフェイがあまりに大声で叫んだので、ヨトゥン軍の数人が近寄ってきていた。

「俺は自分の身を引き渡す」ヘルブリンディはしっかりと告げた。「ここでの戦いでは勝てるとまだ信じていますが、俺が降伏した方が小箱が返還される可能性は高い」

「私は…！」ラウフェイが口を開きかけたが、ロキの苛立った手の一振りでその言葉を遮られた。ロキの行動にあまりに驚かされた周囲の者たちは全員黙り込んだほどだ。

「いいや、あなたは従う」ロキは言って、父を睨み上げた。「従うんです。ヘルブリンディはあなたが二千年間やってきたことよりも、ヨトゥンヘイムのためになることをしてきました。少なくとも、兄上はヨトゥンヘイムを復興させようとした。あなたは忌み子である第三子が実際にアスガルドの要望に応えるほどの力などないと思っていたから、何もせず、周りが全て荒れ果てるに任せてきただけだ」

彼はラウフェイに向かって足を踏み出し、二人の兄が直ちに彼の背後に立つと、さらに物怖じしなくなった。「父上はヨトゥンヘイムをかつての栄光ある姿に建て直させることを誰にも許さなかった。我々が滅ぶ運命にあると信じ切っていたからだ。あなたは私が失敗すると思いながらも、アスガルドに送り込んで苦しませた！世界の終焉を待つ間も私を傍に置こう思うほど、私の存在を大切には思ってこなかった。ヘルブリンディはあなたとは違う。小箱を取り戻す機会を見つけて、自ら奪還しようとした。アスガルドの危険について教えてこなかったのは、父上の方だ。そして今、兄上はヨトゥンヘイムのために命を捧げようとしている」

ラウフェイは鼻の穴を膨らませた。「貴様は私を臆病者だと言っているのか？」

ビーレイストルがロキの肩に手を置いて前に進み出ると、彼が答えるのを阻止した。

「父上、我々は今そんなことを話しているのではありません。それに、私はロキに賛成です。ヘルブリンディの決断を尊重します」彼はまだピンと背筋を伸ばしているヘルブリンディを振り返った。「我が兄は名誉と義勇を持っておられる。我々はそれを決して忘れない」

「感謝する」ヘルブリンディはようやく足を踏み出した。「父上、俺は降伏します。俺の命よりも、ヨトゥンヘイムの未来の方が重要だからです」

「お前は我が子だ！王太子だ！」

ヘルブリンディは歯を剥き出しにした。「ロキは正しい。俺は何世紀にも渡って、父上が何故ヨトゥンヘイムの復興を促す行動を何一つ俺に許してこなかったのか、不思議でならなかった。いつも、いつも父上は小箱の返還を待たねばならないと言った。ですが、あなた自身、そんな日が来るとは思っていないことは明白だった」

それほど遠くない場所で空が開いてビフレストの光が注ぎ込み、彼は一旦言葉を切った。弟たちに向き直ると、ヘルブリンディは続けた。「父上は俺たちのロキを見くびっておられる。だが、俺はロキが必ず小箱を取り戻してくれることを知っている。必ず成功させる。それを疑ったことを今は後悔している。ロキは賢い。ロキがアスガルドにいる限り、必ず冬の小箱は俺たちに返還される。そしてビーレイストルは…」

ヘルブリンディの笑みはラウフェイのものと同等に酷薄だった。「ビーレイストルの方が、あんたよりずっと良い王になる」

ラウフェイは顎の筋肉を引き攣らせながら、三人の子供たちを見つめた。彼に歯向かった三人の子らを。

そしてついに、ラウフェイは頷いていた。

「ビーレイストル、ヘルブリンディ、スリヴァルディを探し、取り押さえろ。ロキ、お前は夫の元に戻り、事の顛末を伝えるのだ。我々はヘルブリンディとスリヴァルディの身柄を引き渡す。それ以上の要請には応じない。奴らはヘルブリンディを得るか、全面戦争を得るか、そのどちらかしかない」

ロキは先程見せていた不敬はともかく、一礼した。それは父に対する本物の敬意ではなく、遠巻きに様子を見ていてる民に見せるためだけのものであり、ラウフェイの低い唸り声は、父がこのことを認識している証拠だった。

＊＊＊

アシールは前日と同じ場所に出現していた。山頂を昨日よりも広く覆い尽くすのは、エインヘリャルの大軍勢だ。ロキは彼らが直ちに戦闘に移れるよう、準備万端であることを知った。そのほとんどがすでに槍を構えているのだ。

ロキが近づいた頃には彼らの兜には雪が積もりはじめており、皆凍えていた。彼は一度立ち止まり、五年間共に生活してきた異星人たちを見つめた。これから長兄を彼らの手に委ねようとしているのだ。オーディンは慈悲深いことでは知られていない。ヤールンサクサにヘルブリンディが身を引き渡すべきだと伝えるほうが余程簡単だった。だが、こうして彼らを前にすると、ヘルブリンディにそれを実行させるのはあまりに忍びなかった。ロキはそれでも前進した。

＊＊＊

ソーは全軍の前に立ち、ロキの接近を見守っていた。その黄金に輝く髪と髭には雪片がまぶされている。彼らがヨトゥンヘイムに到着したのはすでに数時間前の話だった。ソーの顔は風と冷気で赤くなっていた。ロキが声の届く位置まで来ると、ソーは小さく会釈していた。

「ロキ」

ソーの姿はさながら戦神のようで、その表情は決意で硬くなっていた。ロキも会釈を返した。

「ソー」

一瞬だけ、ソーの表情が和らいだようにロキには思えたが、彼はすぐにアスガルド軍の司令官としての顔に戻っていた。「お前の父からの言伝はあるのか？」

ロキは大きく息を吸った。

「はい」

ソーは彼をじっと見つめた。シフとファンドラルに同行を求め、他の者たちには周囲の警戒を怠るなと命じる。

これは正式な遠征ではなかったので、ソーには天幕がなかったが、彼ら四人は数メートル離れた崖の上まで移動すると、内密の話をした。

「お前の父上がお前を送ったということは、良い兆候と見ていいんだな」ソーの深い声は普段のものになり、その音色には好意が滲み出ていた。ロキは溜め息をついた。

「あなたがアスガルドとヨトゥンヘイムの和平を保証するならば、ヘルブリンディは自分の身柄を明け渡す。兄上が独断で仕掛けたことで間違いなかった」

「それは確実なのだな？」

ロキは口角を下げる。「ええ」

「だが、お前の兄には助けが必要だったはずだ」

「そうです」ロキは微笑んだ。「彼を助けたのは父上を暗殺しようとしたヨトゥンでした。彼を拘束し次第、その人もアスガルドに引き渡すことになった」彼はソーをじっと見つめた。「我が父はヘルブリンディのアスガルドへの自首とスリヴァルディの引き渡しを受け入れる。それ以上の要請には応じない、とのことです」

ソーが納得いってない様子を見せると、ロキは続けた。「ヘルブリンディは身籠っている」彼はチラリとシフとファンドラルを見やったが、構わずに言った。「ヨトゥンヘイムにとって、冬の小箱は重大な物なんです。ヘルブリンディはこれから生まれる子供と、それから息子のマグニの行く末を憂いた。そんな時にアスガルドへ通じる秘密の通路の存在を知っていたスリヴァルディの話を聞いて、ヨトゥンヘイムを復興するチャンスを見出したのです」

「そうすることで、お前の身が危険に晒されることも厭わずに」

ソーが彼のために怒っていること自体は微笑ましくもあったが、本当に今は勘弁してほしかった。

「自分の子供たちのために弟の身を危険に晒すのは許せる」

そして、驚くべきことに、ロキは事実それを許せると思っていた。それよりも許しがたいのは、ラウフェイが不幸な結婚生活になるだろうと確信していた状況にロキを送り込むことは厭わなかったのに、ヘルブリンディの為ならばほぼ確実に敗北する二度目の戦争にヨトゥンヘイムを駆り出す気があったという事実であった。

ソーは友人たちを見やった。シフとの間に言葉も交わさずに意思の疎通が行われていたようだが、やがてロキに向き直った。

「ロキ、俺はお前とその故郷に対して軍を挙げるつもりはない」

ロキがヨトゥンヘイムの側に立って話していることを、ソーは聞き逃していなかった。

「良かった」としか、ロキには答えられなかった。

「しかし、ロキ、どうすれば良いと思う。父上がヨトゥンヘイムの王太子であるヘルブリンディをアスガルドの獄中に放り込めば、ヨトゥンヘイムの情勢不安を招き、更なるアスガルドへの侵攻を試みることになるのではないか」

「そうです」ロキは顔に浮かんだ怒りを隠すためにうつむいた。そうだ。これから何が起きようと、ヨトゥンヘイムには社会不安が広がり、ラウフェイの王位は以前よりも不安定なものになる。しかし、ロキは幾つもある最悪の解決法の中から、最善のものを選び取っていた。「父上にヘルブリンディを廃嫡するよう要求し、世界の端まで追放させれば良いと思います」

「世界の端だと？」

「嵐の巨人の下で暮らすように」ロキは慎重に表情を制御しながら説明した。「ここよりも気候が穏やかではあるが、夏になれば私たちにとってはきついくらいに暑い。端は王宮から遠く離れていて、荒れ果てた無人の土地を何週間も旅しなければ辿りつけない」

「ヘルブリンディをヨトゥンヘイムに残すというのは…父上がこれを受け入れるか分からない」

ソーはやはり納得いっていないようで、ロキは叫ぶところだった。

この時彼がオーディンに対して抱いた憎悪は血潮を沸騰させるかのようだった。今やヘルブリンディも知っていることをソーに明かすことさえできれば。ロキがソーと結婚したのが小箱を取り戻すためだと告げることさえできれば。ソーはヘルブリンディに反乱を起こす理由がないことを知る。逆に、霜の巨人が彼を連れ戻そうとするのを、ヘルブリンディ自身が拒否するだろう。だが、ロキにはそれができなかった。

彼は心を落ち着かせた。

「オーディンはあなたの判断を受け入れます。そして、ヘルブリンディも約束を守ります。兄はビーレイストルに王位継承権を明け渡し、戻ってはきません」

彼はさらに背筋を伸ばすと、ソーの目をまっすぐ見据えた。「私が保証します」

シフがソーに目を向けた。「彼らにチャンスを与えることもできるわ、ソー。ラウフェイとヘルブリンディには、もしもヘルブリンディが国外追放を破ったら、開戦すると告げて」

「もう一つ、条件がある」ソーが重々しく言った。「ヘルブリンディは俺たちに秘密の通路とやらの正確な在処を明かす必要がある。それを破壊しなければならんからな」

ロキは頷いた。その条件を予期していたことは認めたくなかった。秘密の通路について明かす必要があったことも。いつか、自分で使ってみたかったのだ。

この小さな失意にもかかわらず、ソーが微笑んだ時、ロキは思わず安堵に胸を撫で下ろしていた。ヘルブリンディはアスガルドで獄中生活を送る必要はない。ロキならば秘密の通路を破壊することがヨトゥンヘイムにとって得策であるとラウフェイを説得することはできる。

＊＊＊

ロキはラウフェイがヘルブリンディを追放し、スリヴァルディをアスガルドへ送り届ければ、アスガルドが和平を持続させるとの報せを宮殿まで持ち帰った。

ロキが宮殿に戻ると、ちょうど逞しい衛兵が二人、不名誉な王子たちに罵詈雑言を浴びせるスリヴァルディを取り押さえているところを通りかかった。ビーレイストル、ヘルブリンディ、ヤールンサクサとマグニだけが玉座の傍に佇んでいた。ロキがソーの言葉を届けると、ラウフェイは憤怒の形相を浮かべていたが、ロキは視界の隅でヤールンサクサが気を失うのではないかというほど安堵する様子が窺えた。ヘルブリンディの伴侶は柱に寄り掛かって身体を支えなければならなかった。

ヤールンサクサがヘルブリンディの国外追放に付き合うことは自明の理であった。ロキがソーに従ってミッドガルドへ赴いた時のように強制されるのではなく、自ら選んでそうする。彼らの婚姻は愛情から来たものだったのだ。

ビーレイストルとヘルブリンディが二人で、アスガルドの要望が思いがけず寛大であることを強調してラウフェイを説得する間、ロキはもしもオーディンが彼をアスガルドから追放すれば、ソーは彼に従ってヨトゥンヘイムまで来るだろうかと、ぼんやりと考えていた。彼はロキを愛していると告げてきたが、果たしてその愛はヤールンサクサの愛と同等に強いものだろうか。ロキは強制的にソーに従ってミッドガルドへ赴いた。ヤールンサクサは故郷と家族を置き去りにすることを強要されていなかったが、自らこれまでの生活を放棄するだろう。

＊＊＊

彼らがアシール軍の下へ向かう間、ロキは父と兄たちと共に手勢のヨトゥンを率いていた。このようにしてラウフェイの子としての立ち位置を取ったのは初めてのことだった。

ヘルブリンディが突然ロキの腕をきつく掴んできたので、彼は驚いて声を上げていた。

「教えてくれ、ロキ…本当に小箱を取り戻してくれるのだな？」

ロキは兄の手に自分の手を重ねた。

「最近になって、オーディンは私に希望を与えてくれました。それに、もしオーディンが返還しなかったとしても、ソーが必ず送り返す。それは約束できます。取り返しのつかないことになる前に、冬の小箱は必ずヨトゥンヘイムに返還されます」

ヘルブリンディは息をついた。長兄が不安を見せている。ロキはそれを嫌がった。

「必ず約束を果たす」ロキは言い張った。「必ず、小箱はヨトゥンヘイムまで送り届けられる。そうでなければ、私がアスガルド全域を凍らせてやる」

ヘルブリンディは笑み、ロキの腕を強く握りしめたので、危うく骨折するところだった。

「これに関してはお前を信じるぞ、弟よ。俺の目標だったものが達成されるのを確信できる限り、俺は流刑を後悔しない」

そして、彼は前方に注意を戻した。彼らはもう少しでアシールの「駐屯地」に到着するところだった。

背後に控えるヨトゥンたちに緊張が走っている。

アシールもまた、緊張していた。彼らはすでに何時間もヨトゥンヘイムの荒野と決して止まない雪の中で立ち尽しているのだ。エインヘリャルたちは凍えているし、彼らに近づくにつれ、ロキは槍を持つ彼らの手が青くなり始めているのを見た。緊張に負けたエインヘリャルの誰かが最初の槍を投げることで交渉結果を無視して戦争が開始されても驚かないと、ロキは思った。

＊＊＊

ソーとラウフェイは数分間、全てが決定されているにもかかわらず、両軍に挟まれて話し合っていた。それは形だけのためだった。ラウフェイはこの地の統治者は自分であると内外ともに見せつけたかったのだ。ソーはとても寛大に映った。ラウフェイの顔はこのアシールの顔をずたずたに引き裂いてやりたいと明白に告げていた。それを実行には移さず、ソーが微笑みを浮かべて頷き、ラウフェイが踵を返すと、ヘルブリンディ、ビーレイストルとロキは三人とも大きな安堵の息をつくのだった。

ラウフェイは響き渡る声でヨトゥンヘイムがスリヴァルディをアスガルドに引き渡すと宣言した。ヨトゥンの間に不穏な空気が流れると、彼はさらに声を張り上げ、この罪人がまずはラウフェイを暗殺して玉座を簒奪しようと試みただけでなく、王太子ヘルブリンディをアスガルドまで誘き出し、そこで彼が死ぬよう仕向けたのだと明言した。

その場に集ったヨトゥンが虜囚を嬲り殺しにする前に、ビーレイストルが急いで彼を引っ立てた。

次にヘルブリンディが進み出ると、ラウフェイと同じくらい大きな声でこの悪人に惑わされたことを償うこと、王位継承権は彼よりもしっかりしている弟のビーレイストルに譲り、自分は世界の端で慎ましく暮らすことを宣言した。

ロキは両軍でどれ程の人がこの話を信じただろうかと思った。ヘルブリンディの宣言は彼の名誉を守り、ラウフェイを外国の命令に従って息子を追放する必要性から守った。だが、その実、アスガルドを宥めるために彼が追放されるのは誰の目にも明らかだった。

アスガルドがヘルブリンディを虜囚とするか死刑にする可能性よりはずっと良い結果ではあるものの、空気中に漂う敵意は雪片のように結晶化するかのようだった。

＊＊＊

ソーが彼に手招きして呼び寄せている。アシールがこのままここに残ることはできない。ロキは躊躇してから彼に歩み寄った。

「俺たちはもう行かなきゃならない」思った通り、ソーは静かに告げた。「あまり長居しては要らぬ戦いが勃発してしまうかもしれん。お前も共に来てくれるか？」

ロキの顔に笑みが広がった。ソーは契約のことを知らないし、ロキに選択肢がないことも知らなかった。だが、それでもロキが直ちにアスガルドへ戻りたいとも、この先戻りたいと希望すると思い込まなかっただけ、思いやりを見せてくれている。彼は頷いた。

「家族に別れを告げてきます。私はあなたの伴侶。その事実を尊重します」

それに、彼はアスガルドで五年間暮らし、アシール軍と共に帰還したのだ。これまで以上に、ヨトゥンの間では彼に対する軽蔑は増していることだろう。

＊＊＊

ロキはヘルブリンディとヤールンサクサに歩み寄った。二人とも彼を乱暴なほどに抱きしめた。ヘルブリンディが再び謝罪しようとしたが、ロキがそれを遮った。彼に告げてきたことは本気だったし、ヨトゥンヘイムの滅亡を阻止しようと行動を起こしたヘルブリンディの決断を立派だと思っていた。

ビーレイストルは初めてロキと離れ離れになった時と同じように、彼をなかなか手放さなかった。

「時には顔を見せてくれ、弟よ」彼がようやく口にしていた頃には、ロキはアスガルドの治療師たちに骨の歪みを治してもらう必要があるなと諦めていた。

「そうする」ロキは約束した。「あなたとヘルブリンディ、二人に会いに来る」

ビーレイストルが未だ軍の先頭に立っているソーの方を密かに見やると、ロキは頷いて微笑んだ。夫が障害となることはないと示して。それは何としても実現させるつもりだった。

＊＊＊

ソーがヘイムダルにビフレストを開くよう声をかける間、ロキは周囲に憧憬の眼差しを走らせた。これが。これが彼の故郷だ。中央ヨトゥンヘイムの荒涼とした雪原が。だが、以前この地を後にした時のような陰鬱とした思いは抱かなかった。アスガルドもまた、彼の故郷となっていた。けばけばしく、奇妙な風習や料理で満ちていたが、ヨトゥンヘイムと同様にアスガルドにもロキのことを大事にしてくれる人はいたし、ロキも彼らを大事に思っているのだから。

彼らはアスガルドへと引き戻された。


	16. 行き着く先

それはアスガルドにヨトゥンの姿のままロキが出現した二度目の経験だった。今度は以前よりは熱くなかったが、アシールがヨトゥンヘイムで感じる居心地の悪さと同等だろう。背後のエインヘリャルたちの疑惑に満ちた視線を感じる。ヨトゥンヘイムへの出兵は随分と呆気ない結果となったのだから。何時間も冷たい雪の中に佇み、恐るべき敵である霜の巨人を前にしたというのに、全ては話し合いで解決してしまった。しかも、そのうち一人、王太子の奇妙な伴侶まで連れ帰ってきたのだ。ヨトゥンの服装をしていると、ロキの身体は明らかに女性的な要素がなかった。ロキは虹の橋にいる間にアシールの姿に変化した。ソーは宮殿への道のりで市街地を抜ける時も、ロキに隣を歩くべきだと主張した。

宮殿に到着すると、彼らはオーディンの玉座の前に立たねばならなかった。これは正式な報告であったが、フリッガの顔には安堵の笑みが浮かべられていた。全母がオーディンの右に立ち、シギュンともう一人の侍女がその隣に立っている。シギュンはロキに輝かんばかりの笑顔を向けていた。それはオーディンを見上げるだけの心の平安をなかなか持てないロキを慰めてくれた。アスガルドの王に対する憎しみは表面に湧き上がり、ロキの普段は冷静な態度を突き破ろうとしていた。それと綯い交ぜとなっているのが恐怖で、それは彼の全身を駆け巡り、心臓は早鐘を打っていた。ロキはオーディンのラウフェイとの契約を彼の許可なくヘルブリンディに明かしたのだから。

オーディンからは普段の荘厳さが滲み出るかのようだった。彼は息子とそのヨトゥンの伴侶の報告を厳しい面持ちで受け、冗長な言葉で彼らの帰還を喜び、最後に穏健な解決策を見出したことを称賛した。ヘルブリンディが流刑を破る可能性について彼が触れた時のみ、ロキは拳をきつく握りしめていた。首まで脈打つのが感じられた。

オーディンは一同に解散を命じたが、彼が自室へ戻る間、ロキに同行を頼んだ。ロキは全身全霊の力を呼び寄せて怒りと恐怖に震えそうになったのを抑え込み、頭を下げると全父の後に続いた。とてもではないが、友人たちや夫の方を見ることなどできなかった。

＊＊＊

オーディンはロキを彼のバルコニーまで連れて行くと、エインヘリャルの衛兵たちを退室させ、他の誰も部屋に入れないよう命じた。バルコニーは他の王家の面々が使う私室にあるものと同様に、ビフレスト方面を向いていた。ロキの部屋を除いて、だが。全父はしばらくの間黙っており、ロキはそれが彼を動揺させるために計算されたものだと感じた。やがて、全父がようやく口を開いた。

「戦争に発展しなかったことは喜ばしいことだ。ヨトゥンヘイムは必ず敗北しただろうからな。しかし、ヘルブリンディを流刑で終わらせたのは果たして賢明だったのかは疑わざるを得ない。そのような決断を軽々しく下す前にソー、そして特にお前は、わしに相談するものと思っていたのだが。お前はヘルブリンディに契約のことを明かしたのだな」

「戦争を避けるためです。戦いは多くのアシールの命を奪ったことでしょう」

「そしてそれはヨトゥンヘイムは必ず敗北していただろう戦いでもある」オーディンは彼をじっと見据えた。「千年前に敗北したように。あの時、わしはお前の世界を破壊しつくすこともできた。だが、代わりにわしはお前の父に彼の小箱を取り戻す機会を与えてやったのだ」

「あれは父の小箱ではありません」これまで蓋をしてきた怒りが一気に湧き上がってきた。「あれはヨトゥンヘイムの心臓です！冬の小箱の魔力がなければ、氷に生えるのは苔や藻しかない！」

「その通りだ」

オーディンは少しも動揺を見せなかった。ロキの民全員の運命についてではなく、ロキの非行について話しているだけのように見えた。

ロキの表情が硬くなった。「ヨトゥンヘイムは千年苦しんできた。もう充分なはずです」

「お前の父はミッドガルドを滅ぼそうとしたのだぞ！」

「そうです」ロキは認める。「あなたが父を止めたのも理解ができます。ですが、私たちは人間の記憶からは長く忘れ去られたことに対する罰を受け続け、もう充分苦しんできました。それまでの間にミッドガーディアンが同士討ちをした命の数は私たちが滅ぼした数を大きく凌いでいます」

オーディンはロキから視線を外し、ビフレストの向こうに広がる広大な宇宙を見た。

「世界間の平和を乱す者たちを繁栄させるわけにはいかないのだ」彼は重々しく告げた。「お前の世界とこの世界の平和的な関係を求める一方で、わしはヨトゥンヘイムの復興が成れば、再び他の世界への侵攻を始めるのではないかと恐れているのだ。ロキよ、お前のことは大事には思うが、わしは小箱の返還を約束したことを後悔し始めている」

ロキは全身の筋肉が硬直した。ピンと背筋を伸ばせばオーディンと背もそう変わらなかったので、全父の目をまっすぐ見据えることができた。

「私は子供を産みます。そしてあなたが契約を履行するよう求めます。私はソーに対して従順で忠実であり続けた。最初の子供が産まれた後、あなたは小箱をヨトゥンヘイムに返還する。自ら誓ったことを守らないのでしたら、私はソーに真実を明かします」

「それは…」オーディンはそれ以上何も言えなかった。低い声が彼らの会話に割り込んだのだ。

「もう充分真実を知った」

オーディンとロキは二人とも、弾かれたように振り向いた。当然ながら、エインヘリャルは王太子の入室を阻むことはせず、ソーは二人の会話を聞いていたのだ。冷静さを失わなかったのはオーディンの方で、ロキはショックのあまり凍りついていた。

「ロキ、わしと来てくれたことを感謝する。わしは息子と話をせねばならないから、お前は下がりなさい」

こうして退室を命じられたロキはその場を去った。だが、後にソーが彼を探しに来るだろうと、彼は予見していた。

＊＊＊

ソーが父親と言い争う間、宮殿の壁まで振動していた。交わされている言葉の内容までは誰も聞き取れなかったが、皆恐怖に身を竦ませていた。すっかり混乱してしまった使用人の娘がロキの部屋に逃げ込み、彼が彼女に飲み物を出そうとするまでそこが何処か分からなかったようだ。哀れな少女はその場で卒倒するところだった。

怒声が聞こえなくなるまで、何時間もかかったように思えた。ロキは待った。案の定、ほどなくして大きな足音が彼の部屋へ続く廊下に響き渡るのが聞こえてきた。

ソーはロキの部屋の扉を開け放つのではなく、それを叩いた。だが、ロキが扉を開けると、ソーの激情に駆られた瞳は彼に残された自制心を駆使していることを物語っていた。彼は怒りに満ちており、その憤りはロキに向けられていた。

ロキはソーを部屋に通すために道を開けた。彼はできるだけ平静を保ち、ソーは怒りのあまりロキの手が震えていることに気づかないだろうと確信していた。オーディンを怒らせたとしても、ソーが小箱を返還するという望みに全てを賭けていたのに。今ではソーの怒りは彼にも向けられているようだった。

「これまでお前が俺に告げてきたことは全て嘘だった」ソーはきつく引き結ばれた唇の間から断言した。「お前は俺が友情を築こうとした時に笑っていたのか？俺の気持ちを知って内心ではほくそ笑んでいたのか？」

憤怒の裏にひどく傷ついた心があるのは間違いようがなかった。

「何故そう思うのですか？」ロキは少し苦労してソーの目をまっすぐ見据えた。「あなたが今日知ったことは、私たちの間にあるものとは…」

現状、ソーに理を説くことは不可能であり、彼はロキの言葉を遮った。

「答えろ！！」

ソーの咆哮は、彼の怒りが齎した雷の轟よりも大きく響き渡り、宮廷中に聞かれたことだろう。ロキは意を決した。

「私たちはどちらも果たすべき役割があります。あなたと結婚した時に私が受け入れた役割は、あなたの后、未来の全母になることであって、私は全力を尽くしてそれを果たしてきたつもりです」

ロキは冷酷な尊厳を体現したかのようで、ソーは唐突に萎むと壁に寄り掛かった。

「お前は確かにそうしてきた」彼は同意した。「お前が俺の父に告げたことは事実だ。従順で忠実であり続けた。俺に文句を言う筋合いはない」

彼が背を預けた壁をいきなり殴ったので、ロキは怯んだ。

「俺はもう行く」

ソーはロキを再び見ることはなく、部屋を出て行った。ソーの遠ざかる背中を見つめ、ロキは唇を噛んでいた。

ソーを傷つけるつもりなどなかった。夫は確かに軽率で我儘なところもあるが、過去一年で随分と成長していた。彼は高潔であった。ロキなどよりもずっと高潔で、彼自身が尊重する相手には敬意を示し、彼が愛する者たちには寛大で優しかった。そして、彼が最後に告げた言葉は、ロキが知りたいと思っていたことを明かしてくれた。彼はロキが契約を破ったとは考えておらず、ヨトゥンヘイムにはまだ希望が残されているのだ。

突然疲労感に襲われたロキは、ベッドに倒れ込んだ。この長い一日の間に、彼は兄の追放を目の当たりにし、母星に二度目の別れを告げ、オーディンと口論をし、そしてソーとも言い争った。次の一週間は眠り続けても良いのではないかと思うくらいだ。

＊＊＊

翌日、宮殿を包み込む緊張感は高かった。ロキはフリッガと食事を共にし、オーディンもソーも顔を見せることはなかった。フリッガはロキに何があったのか尋ねたが、彼はただオーディンと話すべきだと告げる方が賢明だと思った。これは彼の口から話せることではない。フリッガは納得がいかなかった。ロキは周囲に向けられる好奇心に満ちた眼差しや質問から逃れるために、一日のほとんどを図書室で過ごし、アスガルドの法律について調べていた。

夕食後、ロキは読書のために自室に戻った。そして物思いに耽るために。誰かが扉を強く叩くと、彼は驚いていた。ロキが扉を開くと、彼は戸口をソーの巨体が満たしているのを発見した。彼はまだ鎧を纏っており、明らかに鍛練所から帰ってきたばかりであった。

「入ってもいいか？」

ロキは道を開けると、中に入るよう手で示した。ソーは扉を閉めると、無表情でロキを見つめた。

「俺は父の契約を守る。世継ぎが生まれたら、小箱はヨトゥンヘイムに返還される」

「ありがとうございます。我が民の期待を裏切らずに済むことに安堵しています」

ソーは眉をひそめた。

「本来ならば、彼らはお前を奇形児として殺していたのではないのか？」

これは今持ち出すべき話題だろうか。ロキは歯を食いしばった。

「そうです。体の小ささといったような奇形を持って生まれた子供たちはノルンへの生贄として捧げられる。私たちの文化でもあまり高く評価できる側面ではないことは承知しています」

夫は驚いたような笑い声を上げていた。「あまり高く評価――ロキ、俺の父がいなければ、お前の母親はお前を殺していたのだぞ？」

「そして私は今ここにいて文句を言うこともなかった」彼は顔をしかめた。「私の雌親は私を贄として捧げるつもりだった。殺害と生贄には違いがあります。彼はそうすることでヨトゥンヘイムを救うのだと信じていたのです。それに、私は兄たちを愛しているし、他にも私に優しく接してくれた人たちもいる。あそこは私の故郷であり、彼らの下で私は育った。もちろん、生贄の風習は止めてほしいけれど、そのために彼らを憎むことはできません」

「ロキ…」

ソーはロキの肩に手を置こうと腕を動かしたが、途中で躊躇した。その腕は再び彼の横に下がった。

「お前の故郷全ての命運をその背に負うのは、ひどい重責だったに違いない」

ソーの声に怒りは残されていなかった。ロキを見つめる彼の面持ちは切なそうだった。

ロキはただ頷くだけだった。何を言えばよいのか分からない。

「父の行動は間違っていた。心底申し訳なく思う」ソーの言葉は重かった。こういう時、ソーがいつか良い王になる日が来るのは明白に思えた。ロキはなんとか笑みを浮かべる。

「あなたが謝る必要はありません」

「いや、ある。お前が初めてここに来た時、俺のお前に対する扱いは唾棄すべきものだった」

「そんなことはありません」ロキはつい癖でそう言った。

「ロキ」ソーの顔はどこか迫るものがあったが、その声は優しげだった。「父が提示した条件で俺が唯一認めるのは、小箱の返還は世継ぎが生まれて後の話だということだけだ。それだって、アスガルドに恥を掻かせ、ヨトゥナーの尊厳を傷つけないための理由が必要だからだ」

彼は一歩下がる。

「俺たちは子供を作らなければならない、ロキ。だが、俺の伴侶としてアスガルドに残る必要のある間、お前にはできるだけ自由に振る舞ってほしい。お前の故郷の運命がお前の伴侶としての質にかかるなど、そんなことは馬鹿げた話だ。思ったことは口に出して言え」ソーは唇を噛んだ。「結婚生活の最初の数年間、俺の態度は言い訳のしようがないことは承知している。頼むから、それを否定しないでくれ」

ロキはそうするつもりはなく、頷いていた。

ソーは床に視線を落とした。「真実を知った直後の態度も厳しすぎたと思っている。俺のお前に対する気持ちは知っているだろう。俺はただ…」

「あなたに謝る必要はありません」ロキは繰り返した。深呼吸をすると、彼は大胆にもソーの顎に手をかけて顔を上げると、ロキに目を向けさせた。ソーが息を飲む様子が指先に感じられた。

「ソー、あなたが名誉ある男だということは承知の上だ。あなたは私の故郷を救ってくれる。他のヨトゥンたちが知ることはないかもしれない。でも私は…」

「償うなどとは言うなよ」ソーが彼の言葉を遮り、まだ顎に掛けられていたロキの手を取ると、指を絡めて手を握った。「お前はもう多すぎるほどのものを捧げてきた。お前をこの婚姻関係から解放することはできない。だが、できる限りお前に楽をさせるよう誓う」

ソーはそれから程なくして部屋を出た。ロキはほっとしてはいたが、安堵と不安が彼の胸中で吹き荒れていた。

＊＊＊

それから数日間、ソーとオーディンの間に横たわる緊張感は目に見えるほどで、宮殿の空気もピリピリとしていた。ソーは父との口論について母に告げたようで、ロキがフリッガの私室を訪れた時、彼女は涙を浮かべていた。彼女もまた夫とは口を利かなくなったという。オーディンは家族にもたらした確執に影響されていないふりをしていた。これまで以上に胸を張り、家族問題とは無縁であるように振る舞った。だが、よく観察してみれば、彼がフリッガに密かに視線を送り、時にはソーにも目を向けていることに、ロキは気づいていた。

＊＊＊

そして一週間後、ロキはフリッガと二人きりで庭園を散策していた。フリッガはロキの薬草に関する知識の進展に大喜びしていたが、彼らの人目につかない場所まで来るなり、フリッガは立ち止まった。

「オーディンは取り返しがつかなくなる前に小箱をヨトゥンヘイムに返還することを約束したわ」

彼女は凄まじい顔をしており、ロキはオーディンが降参した理由を悟った。彼はフリッガが一度も彼の敵にはならなかったことを嬉しく思った。

「ありがとうございます」

フリッガはきびきびと頷くと、薬草摘みに戻った。時に、物事はその重大さゆえに詳細に語られることを良しとされない。ロキはオーディンとフリッガの間に何があったのか知ることはこの先もないだろうと承知していたが、フリッガが何を言って何をしたのだとしても、彼の任務は成功したと言えるだろう。ヨトゥンヘイムは救われる。アスガルドの女王と王太子が彼らの味方となったのだから。

その日、彼が紡いだ糸は全く使い物にならなかった。内心の葛藤が強すぎて、ロキは糸の太さを調節することに失敗し続けたのだ。真実を知ってから彼が胸中に抱えていた緊張はほとんどなくなっていたが、今では空虚な心持となっていた。彼はとてつもない目的を背負わされ、これまで彼の言動や考えは全てヨトゥンヘイムの救済に向けられてきたのだ。そして今は、彼は子を宿せるようになるまで待つだけで済む。しかも、それが失敗したとしても、フリッガとソーは必ず小箱を返還する道を探すだろう。

＊＊＊

それから続いた数ヶ月間、ロキはまだ自分の足場を取り戻そうとしていた。冬が近づいてきており、寒くなりはじめているのは助けになった。ソーの友人たちとの雪合戦は相変わらず凄まじかったが、誰もが驚いたのはシギュンを含む侍女たちをロキが説得して同行させたときに彼女らが見せた獰猛さであった。ファンドラルは何度もズボンに雪を突っ込まれる羽目になった。そして、いつも勝つのはロキだった。記憶に残るある日になど、ロキはソーの顔面めがけて雪玉を投げた後、彼を雪の中にタックルしたのだった。

ヘイムダルはロキに彼の兄とその家族が幾つかの苦難の末、無事に世界の端に到着したことと、ロキに新しい甥が生まれたことを教えてくれた。

＊＊＊

ソーはまだロキを溺愛し続けた。二人は穏やかな友好関係を築いていた。時折、ロキはフリッガの私室を抜け出しては鍛練所に出向き、ソーは彼に魔術に頼らない戦法を教え込んだ。ソー自身も母の部屋を訪れる頻度が増した。小さな椅子に巨体を据えて貴婦人たちが糸を紡ぐのを手伝う様子は相変わらず可笑しく、ロキは彼と過ごす時間を大いに楽しんだ。ロキが彼をからかっても、彼はロキをからかわない。ソーはほんの僅かな不誠実さも表すことができないようだった。それは良いことだ。なにしろ、ロキが彼のために刺繍した枕カバーを受け取った時の喜びようは、他の者が見せたものならば心底疑っていただろうから。

＊＊＊

冬も半分ほど過ぎると、湖のど真ん中でロキはある事実を悟っていた。シギュンは両親のもとを訪れて留守にしていた。彼はソーと二人きりで船に乗っていた。ロキが操舵する間、ソーは船体で横になっていた。王子はリラックスして世界の中心にある雪山を眺めていたのだが、ふいにロキに視線を戻すと、太陽のように輝かんばかりの笑みを深めたのだった。その瞬間、ロキは唐突に理解したことに思わず後ずさりしそうになった。

この驚くほど優しい大男を、彼は愛しているのだ。そして、彼はすでにしばらくの間彼にその感情を抱いていた。ヨトゥンヘイムで気づいているべきだった。彼を置き去りにしてソーがアスガルドへ帰還すると考えただけで胸が苦しんだその時に。ソーが父親の行動を謝り、小箱の返還を誓った日、ロキの部屋で手を繋いだ時に。あの時感じていた疼くような感情は安堵と感謝の気持ちだけではなかったのだ。彼のいる部屋にソーが入ってくる度に思わず息を飲みそうになっていたことに気づくべきだった。彼自身、まるで本能であるかのようにソーを探し求めるようになったことにも。

気が付けば、ソーの顔が曇り、彼はロキの方に来ると、その腕に手を置いて大丈夫か尋ねていた。もちろん大丈夫だと、彼はソーに告げた。あまりの情報量に、ロキは頭がくらくらしていた。

どうやってソーに告げたらいいのだろう？そもそも、ソーに伝えるべきなのだろうか。今、彼らの関係はソーの愛と罪悪感の上に成り立っており、ロキはこれまでにないほどの力を手にしていた。だが、湖の上、ソーの隣では、彼と愛を交わすことを考えれば、力など何の魅力もないとさえ思えるのだった。

＊＊＊

結局、ロキはその言葉を衝動的に口走っていた。ある夜、彼は夕食後に素晴らしいベリー酒を味わいながら、宮殿の中でも特に好む一角に一人で座り、星空を楽しんでいた。トレイを手に彼に近寄ってき大柄な男を視界の隅の捉えると、彼はそれが使用人だと思い込んでいた。不作法な使用人が彼の横に立つと、ロキは物思いを邪魔されたと思って不満そうに彼を見上げた。だが、そこに立っていたのは笑顔を浮かべる夫だったのだ。

「料理人たちに作らせてみたんだ」彼は誇らしげに言った。ロキはきょとんとする。

「何を？」

「お前がミッドガルドで如何にアイスクリームを好んでいたかを見てな。アスガルドの技術でも同じものを作れると思っていたのだ！そして、彼らはとうとう成功した！」

芝居がかった仕草で、ソーはトレイに載せたボウルを披露した。そこには、確かにアイスクリームの玉が四種類あるのだった。ロキを唖然とさせるものは少なかったが、この時、彼は口をあんぐりと開けてそれを凝視することしかできずにいた。

ソーが彼にスプーンを差し出し、彼が最初の一口を食べると、ロキは口走っていた。「愛してる！」

ソーはそれがロキが如何にアイスクリームを好んでおり、夫に対する感謝の意を示すために言ったのだと思い、笑った。だが、その言葉を口にした今、ロキは臆病者のようにその言葉を撤回しようとはしなかった。彼はソーの眼差しを捉えた。

「愛してるんだ」

ソーは唖然として、伴侶の隣によろよろと座った。

「本当か？」彼はロキを怖がらせたくないとでも言うように、声音を落としていた。

「もちろん」ロキは穏やかに微笑んだ。「王太子としての権限を最大限に利用して料理人たちに何ヶ月もかけて私の大好物を作るよう強要するような人を愛せないはずがないでしょう？」

最高に美味なブラックベリーアイスクリームをもう一口食べる。ソーはその巨体に似合わず、とても小さく肩を丸めてロキを見つめていた。

「つまり…」

「つまり、あなたを愛しているんだ、このバカっ」ロキは頭を傾けた。「たぶん、もうしばらくの間あなたに恋していたのだと思う。でも、気づいたのは最近のことだ」

「俺は…」ソーはまた口を閉ざすと、ただロキが食べる様子を見ていた。だが、彼はゆっくりと右手をロキの方に近づけたので、ロキはそれを掴んだ。ソーがそれ以上進むことに恥ずかしそうにしていると、ロキは大仰な息をついてソーに身体を寄せた。すると、ソーはロキの手を放してその腰をしっかりと抱き寄せた。それでいい。ロキはソーもアイスクリームを食べられるようにスプーンを手渡した。だが、ソーはロキに食べさせ始めたのだ。満足感でいっぱいになったロキは、ゴロゴロと喉を鳴らしそうになった。ソーが彼の唇にスプーンを運ぶたびに、落ちそうになる汁を逃すまいとロキが舌を出していると、腰を掴むソーの手に力が込められることに気付き、ロキは含み笑いをしたが、その理由をソーに明かすことはしなかった。

宮殿の中心部に向かい、トレイを渡す使用人を探す間、二人は手を繋いでいた。

その夜、ソーはロキにとても慎み深い口づけを贈ってから就寝の挨拶をしたのだった。

＊＊＊

そして、これは彼らの日常となった。毎日、二人は宮殿や庭園の中を手に手を取って散策し、どこかに腰を下ろしては腕に腕を取り、毎朝と毎夜貞節なキスを交わすのだった。通常ならば、ロキが嘲笑うような甘ったるい交際だったが、気が付けば、ロキはそれを喜ばしく思っていた。空っぽになったような使命感が徐々に満たされ始めた。こうして互いに対する愛情を得た今、「全母」としてというより、ソーの伴侶として共にアスガルドを統治し、他領域を管理する未来がもっと明るく見えてきた。あるいは、ミッドガルドを助けに行くこともあるかもしれない。彼の母星の救済ほど切羽詰まったものではなかったが、ミッドガルドの救世主になるのも悪くない。それは力ある地位だった。

アスガルドで数年を過ごすうちに、彼はフリッガが現状に満足しており、家事裁縫などに専念していることがあくまで外見上のものに過ぎないことを悟っていた。オーディンの后という地位は相当な力を持っていた。アスガルド中どころかヴァナヘイムやアルフヘイムから侍女を集めることで、フリッガは彼女なりのスパイや使者の諜報網を築いており、時にこれはオーディンのものよりも正確に働いた。そして、オーディンが耳を傾ける助言は彼女からくるものだけだった。ロキは自分が同じ地位に就いた時にはフリッガほど漠然としたものにはしないと自分に誓っていた。

＊＊＊

初春のある日、ロキがアシールの姿でもようやく肌寒くないと感じるようになった頃、二人は再び湖に出ており、湖面を穏やかに上下する船の上に座っていた。ソーはロキの隣に座り、その細腰に力強い腕を回していた。彼はいつもそれ以上のことをしようとはしない。未だにロキにはまだ時間が必要だと言い張るので、ロキは腹いせだけで夫を襲ってやろうかと思うほどだった。

ロキが涼しい風に吹かれ、これから蒸し暑い日々が続くことに哀惜の念さえ覚えながら物思いに耽っていると、ソーが彼の腰をギュッと抱いて彼を現実に引き戻した。

「ロキ？俺と結婚の誓いを新たにしてくれないかと訊いたんだが？」

ロキは満足そうに不明瞭な声を返してから、ソーの言葉がストンと落ちてきた。「何をしろって？」

「結婚の誓いを繰り返すんだ」ソーはロキに真摯な眼差しを注いでいる。「ミッドガルドで聞いた話だ。夫婦の中には数年後に再び結婚の誓いを繰り返す者たちもいるらしい」

「彼らは何故そうするんだ？」

「改めて誓いを交わすためだ」彼はロキの手を取った。「俺たちが最初に婚姻を誓った時、互いを知らなかったし、お前はここにいることを強要され、俺も両親に圧力をかけられていた。お前が現実に忠誠を誓ったのは俺ではなく、お前の故郷だったし、俺も同じだ」

喋りながら、ソーはロキを近くに引き寄せ、彼と額を合わせていた。

「今度は違う意味合いを持った誓いを交わしたい。俺たちの婚姻に政治的な義務以上の意味を持たせたい。そうしてくれるか、ロキ？お前は俺をアスガルドの王太子としてではなく、一人の男として愛し、尊重すると誓ってくれるか？父上が俺の伴侶に相応しいと選んだ異国の王子としてではなく、お前自身に俺が誓うように」

瞬時に唇に浮かびそうになった柔らかな微笑みを、ロキはなんとか押し殺そうとした。そして、失敗した。

「奇妙な話に聞こえるが、ああ、そうしよう」

ソーは低く笑った。「いつもお前は積極的だな、愛しい人よ」彼は顔を寄せると、ロキの唇にキスをした。

＊＊＊

予想通り、フリッガとシギュンは直ちにその考えに取っついていた。シフとウォーリアズスリーも積極的に賛成したのは驚いたが。大宴会に繋がるなら何でもいいのかもしれなかった。アスガルドにおいて、彼らは新しい伝統を作ろうとしていた。

ロキは式が秋に執り行われることを主張した。冬では多くの者にとって寒すぎるだろうと言われたのだ。だが、ロキはビーレイストルやスリュム、ヨトゥンヘイムの使節団を蒸し暑い夏に晒したくはなかったのだ。ラウフェイはヨトゥンヘイムに残ることを選び、そしてロキにとってはとても残念なことに、ヘルブリンディを招待するのは賢明ではなかった。それでも、思っていたよりも早くビーレイストルと再会し、この異世界でロキが幸せにしているのだと彼に見せることができる機会を持てることは非常に価値あるものだった。

使節団を送るよう招待されたのはヨトゥンヘイムの他にもヴァナヘイム、ニフルヘイム、アルフヘイムとニダヴェリアだった。特に、ソーの没落のきっかけとなった、ヴァナヘイムのビャルケ卿とハルパ夫人には特別招待状が送られた。ロキ(とソー)の喜びに影を差したのは、彼らがミッドガルドの友人たちを招待することができなかったという事実だろうか。しかし、いずれはミッドガルドを訪れ、アベンジャーズたちと共に祝う日が来ることを二人は望むのだった。

彼らは皆招待に応じた。アスガルドにおける祝宴は伝説的だったのだから。特に、今回の祝宴は後世に語り継がれるものとなるだろう。ある晩、ファンドラルが今回は特別壮大な花嫁攫いを手配すると言いだした時は、ロキも僅かに不安を覚え始めていた。しかし、後に庭園を散策していたロキにシフが近寄り、彼は彼女に小さな部屋に集まったソーの友人たちの下へ連れて行かれた。そこで、ロキも交えて花嫁攫いの計画を練るのだった。

城中が浮足立っていた。音楽家たちが選別され、座興も選ぶ必要があった。宮廷で座興を披露する栄誉を得るため、アスガルド中の貴族やギルドが競い合った。また、アスガルドのみならず他の世界からも高級品が寄贈された。ロキは最初の結婚式の時にも似たような贈り物があった気がしたが、あの頃はもっと他のことに気を取られていたのだった。

加えて、伝統上の問題も解決しなければならなかった。たとえば、「正式な」結婚式ではなく、誓いの言葉の再確認のための儀式における正しい装飾品とはどんなものか、など。フリッガが本物の結婚式と変わらないように荘厳なものにすべきだと鶴の一声を上げると、誰も逆らおうとしなかった。司祭たちが集まり、このような儀式における最適な誓約の言葉を練り上げた。シギュンと裁縫師たちは、今度こそロキに相応しい衣装を作り上げるために腕を振るうことにした。彼の文化、ジェンダー、アスガルドにおける現在の地位と未来の全母としての地位全てを反映するようなものにしたかった。この試みを彼らは大いに楽しんだ。

＊＊＊

ついに、セレモニーの日が来た。その前日、ロキは自らビーレイストルとスリュムをアスガルドに迎え入れた。ヨトゥンヘイムにおける伝統通りに、彼らは皆ロキの部屋で夜を過ごした。朝にはヨトゥンヘイムから彼らが持参した生肉の朝食が振る舞われ、巨人二人はロキが煌びやかなローブを身に纏い、飾り立てられる様子を面白そうに眺めていた。その後、スリュムは神殿での席に通されるために一足先に発ち、ビーレイストルは後にロキを祭壇まで連れて行くため、彼と共に残った。その頃になると、ビーレイストルも弟が幸せであることを疑うこともなくなり、祭壇までの道のりは以前とは違って肩の力を抜いたものとなった。

ロキはソーが伝統的な誓約の言葉を変更して、互いを尊重することを強調したものへと密かに変えていたことにどれだけの人々が気づいただろうかと思った。あまりいなかったかもしれないが、それはロキにとって大きな意味を持っていた。人生で初めて、彼自身が尊重され敬意を示される地位にいるのだった。

セレモニー自体はやはり長くつまらないものだったが、今回は司祭が話す間もソーと手を繋ぎ、目が合うたびに笑顔を見せ合っていた。

儀式後の披露宴も前回と同等に豪華なものだった。ヨトゥンのために、料理人たちは冷たい魚のサラダを用意していた。そして、最初の座興が終わると、招待客全員にアイスクリームが振る舞われた。座興もアイスクリームも大いに称賛された。

ロキはデザートが終わるまで花嫁攫いを待つよう主張していた。アスガルドの馬鹿げた伝統のためにアイスクリームを食べそびれるなど、あってはならない非道だと思った。デザートを食べ終えたロキは立ち上がると、シフとウォーリアズスリーと前もって合意したように、大広間の壁際に立っていた執事の方に歩いて行った。ロキがちょうどテーブルと執事の間の半分ほどの距離まで来ると、ソーの友人たちが大広間に馬で駆け込んで来た。アスガルドの伝統を知らない数人の客人たちは驚いて悲鳴を上げていた。ファンドラルがロキを鞍に引き上げると、二人は外まで馬を走らせた。背後からソーの罵声がする。彼らは宮殿の外に出ると馬の速度を落とした。そこにはすでに大勢の見物人が集まっていたのだ。

宮殿前の広場に騎乗して突進してくるなど、なんともドラマチックではないかとロキは思った。市民たちが大きな円を作り、ファンドラルたちがその中を馬でぐるぐると駆けていたところに、ソーが数人の貴族の若者たちを引き連れて乱入した。ファンドラルは彼らの前を何度も駆け巡っては彼らを挑発した。

ソーは大袈裟で芝居がかった様子でファンドラルを馬から引きずり下ろすと、自由になった馬たちを馬丁らがそっと連れ去っていた。

ロキはソーの腕を時には魔法を使ってまで逃れ続けた。ソーが近づいたかと思えば身を躱し、バルコニーから彼らの様子を眺める招待客や広場に集った使用人や市民たちの前で彼を挑発した。

ついに、見世物が充分長く続いたと結論して、ロキはソーに捕まった。互いに腕を回すと、民衆の歓声の中、ソーはミョルニルを召喚し、彼らの頭上を飛び越えてソーの寝室へと飛び去るのだった。

ロキは不安だったが、最初の時と比べればそれは軽かった。彼はソーに告げていたのだ。この夜、二人は肉体関係を再開させると。今度は正しい方法で。一番理に適ったきっかけだと思ったのだ。それでも、やはりロキは不安を拭いきれない。情を交わすことは気持ちの良いことだと頭では理解していたし、彼の身体は確かにソーに触れてもらいたがっている。だが、以前の経験が彼に疑いを持たせていた。もっとも、今回はもし彼が嫌だと思えば、ソーを止めることができるのだということも、彼は理解しているのだった。

＊＊＊

ソーはロキの身体を崇拝するかのように扱った。ロキの顔や肩に触れるソーの優しげな手の感触に、最初の夜の記憶は一気に遠ざかっていった。ロキはソーに腕を回し、彼に鎧や衣類を脱ぐよう促した。ロキ自身がローブをゆっくりとはだける時も、ソーの魅了されたような凝視を存分に堪能した。ソーははじめゆっくりと、穏やかに動いていたが、ほどなくしてロキはソーの筋肉一つずつに手を這わせながら、彼にもっと大胆になるよう促していた。初めて、ロキは完全に欲情していた。それでもソーはその目に浮かぶ情欲を完全に解放しようとせずに自制しているようだった。ロキはソーを宥めて、彼を低く唸らせる場所を見つけてはそこを撫でた。その声はロキの身体の奥深くまで震わせるようだった。ソーがロキに懇願するように囁きかけただけで、ロキは正気を失うかと思った。ソーを受け入れるために仰向けに横たわろうとしたら、ソーに止められた。ソー自身が仰向けになり、彼はロキが自分のリズムを見つけるまでその腰をしっかりと支えていた。

ソーが彼ら二人の肌を柔らかな布で清め、ロキを腕に抱き込んでその髪に愛の言葉を囁く頃には、ロキは満足感に満ちた声を漏らしていた。何故人はこれを求めるのかようやく分かった。彼は初めて合意のセックスを経験したのだ。そして、もうこれなしでは生きていけないとさえ思っていた。

＊＊＊

翌朝の朝食も豪勢なものだった。これまた使節団を交えたものであったが、今回は様々な領域から訪れた彼らの交流の場となる予定だった。

だが、全父は彼らを驚かせた。全員が席に着くなり、彼はグングニルを床に打ち付け、部屋中の注目を浴びた。

全父は一年後に再び祝宴が開かれることを宣言した。その時に、彼は王位を退き、玉座を息子に譲るのだとも。それは長く、時に脇に逸れた演説だったが、それは事の顛末を知る者にとっては、オーディンがヨトゥンヘイムを罰したことが過ちであったと認めたことを意味していた。昨夜の時点で、ロキはこれ以上の幸福を感じることはないと思っていたが、それもまた過ちであった。オーディンが、あの強大なオーディンが小さなロキを不当に扱ったと認めるのを聞くことに、彼は報復的な喜びを覚えるのだった。

ソーはオーディンよりも良い王となる。ロキはそれを確信していた。そして、ロキは彼の伴侶として共にアスガルドを統治し、他の世界を導くのだ。これまで、彼はヨトゥンヘイムとその存続にのみ意識を向けていた。だが、あれから彼の視野は広まった。彼はヨトゥンヘイムのロキであったが、愛する夫の隣でアスガルドの玉座に就くのだ(ロキは彼の分の玉座も作らせようと考えていた――従順に玉座の隣に佇むなど、彼は望まない)。

彼はもはや、ただ横になってヨトゥンヘイムのことを思う必要はなくなったのだ。彼はもはや、ヨトゥンヘイムの小さな王子ではなくなった。彼は強く、尊敬され、愛されていた。

ロキは微笑んだ。未来はかつてないほど明るいものに見えていた。


	17. エピローグ

二度目の結婚式から一年後、ソーの戴冠式の直後に、ロキは二カ月おきに来る経血が止まったことに気づいた。それは長いこと周期が乱れていたため、確信するまで時間がかかった。本当に彼の思うとおりのことが起きているのか分からなかったので、ソーには何も告げないことにした。治療師の下を訪れた頃には、すでに十三ヵ月に及ぶと推測されていた妊娠期間(ヨトゥンの妊娠期間は十四ヵ月、アシールは十二ヵ月だった)の内、六ヶ月目に到達していた。ソーは様々な世界を駆け巡る反乱分子を追って、数ヶ月に及ぶと予想される遠征に出ようとしていた。ソーが去る前に妊娠を明かすことはしたくなかった。ロキの夫は心配性なのだ。

＊＊＊

ソーのいない間、ロキは妊娠を上手に隠した。彼は緩い衣服ばかりを選び、大きくなってきた腹回りを妙に盛り上がってしまった生地に見えるように工夫した。四ヵ月後、ヘイムダルにより、ソーが翌日ビフレストを開くよう要請してきたという報告が入った。もちろん、ソーは勝利を収めていた。

遠征軍と新王の凱旋を祝う催しでは、ロキは丸くなった身体を強調するようなドレスを選んだ。緑色で、豪華な黄金のボーダーが刺繍されている。鏡に映った姿を観察した。アシールの姿になる時に選んだ顔はやはり女性的というよりは男性的だった。

しかし、女中は彼の髪を宮廷の貴婦人のように結い上げた。彼女だけでなく、フリッガとシギュンも彼が妊娠中は女性として着飾るほうが良いと言い張った。ソーの伴侶が事実、全母なのだとアシールを安心させることができるのだと。アスガルドのジェンダー枠に沿う行動をしなければならないというのは苦労の種ではあったが、ロキの喜びに影を差すほどではなかった。

＊＊＊

フリッガの後に続いて高台の上に就く間、大広間がざわつくのが聞こえた。彼の状態に民衆が気づいたようだ。ロキは口角が上がらないよう気を付けなければならなかった。

ラッパが鳴り響く。ソーに率いられた遠征軍が入城したのだ。ロキは僅かに姿勢を正した。一瞬、このやけにドラマチックな方法で夫に妊娠を明かすのが本当に良い考えだったのか、疑い始めた。だが、時はすでに遅い。

ソーは伴侶に正式な挨拶をするためにロキに向き直り、「この喜ばしい…」とだけ口にしたとたん、彼の視線がロキのドレスの腹部に落とされた。一瞬、彼は言葉を失っていた。「この…」数人がくすくすと笑い始めているのも問題だった。ソーの顔にゆっくりと大きな笑みが刻まれていった。「この、誠に喜ばしい日に、お前の健やかな姿と再びまみえることができ、嬉しく思う」

「あなたの強壮で無傷な姿とまみえることを、私も実に喜ばしく思います」定められた言葉を口にしながら、ロキは首を傾げた。

ソーは笑い声をあげたが、ロキの腹に向かって僅かに首を傾けていた。まさか。ソーは本当に彼が太っただけだと思ったのだろうか。ロキは夫を睨みつけると頷いていた。

＊＊＊

二人きりになったとたん、ソーはロキを抱き上げるとクルクルと回った。

「やめろって」ロキはすでに少し悪阻を感じていたので、夫を叱った。「私の状態を考えてくれ」

「だって、嬉しいんだ！」ソーは笑って、顔を上向けるとロキにキスをした。「帰って来るなり、こんなサプライズが待っているだなんて。小賢しい奴め。俺が出発した時にはすでに知っていたんだろう！」

「まあね」ロキは認めた。「あなたに教えなかったのは、その方がいいと思ったからだ。もしかしたら流産するかもしれないと不安だったし。若いヨトゥンの間ではそれほど珍しい話でもないからな。それに…まあ、私は普通のヨトゥンではない上に身体を変化させている。早い段階でこれを失う確率は高いと思っていたんだ」

「ロキ…」

ソーははじめ怒ったように見えたが、その表情はすぐさま柔らかなものに取って代わられていた。

「愛しい者よ。せめてシギュンには打ち明けたのか？あるいは母上には？どうか、その不安を一人で耐え忍んでいたとは言わないでくれ」

「治療師たちは知ってた。シギュンと義母上には隠せなくなってきた頃に話した。それに、私がいきなり緩い服装ばかりするようになったと二人とも気づいていた」

ソーは彼の額に口づけをした。「未だにお前が一人で苦悩を抱え込まねばならないと考えているのが不安になる」

ロキは微笑むと、ソーの手を取った。「だったら、次はあなたがここにいることを祈るよ。あなたになら、打ち明けるから」

ソーの顔に輝かんばかりの笑みが広がると、ロキは夢心地になるのだった。

＊＊＊

その夜、夫を背中にロキがバルコニーに立つと、二人は共に深淵に目を向けた。その向こうの何処かにヨトゥンヘイムがある。ラウフェイもまた玉座を息子に明け渡していた。果たして、オーディンに退位する王という概念を植えつけられたビーレイストルがそう強要したのかは、ロキははっきりとは分からなかった。小箱のない状態で、ビーレイストルは出来うる限りヨトゥンヘイムの復興に勤しんでいた。それだけで、彼は過去二千年に渡って統治していたラウフェイよりも良い王になっていた。そして、ロキの胎で育まれている新しい命は、ヨトゥンヘイムがこの先も存続することを保証していた。

ソーと他のアスガルド人にとっては、小箱があってもなくても、ヨトゥンヘイムが凍りついた荒れ地であることに変わりはない。だが、アスガルドが新しい家となってからも、ロキは心の何処かで永劫の氷雪を懐かしみ続けるのだろう。そのヨトゥンヘイムが遠い未来の先までそこにあるという事実は、彼を喜びで満たすのだった。

いつか、王家の忌み子が彼らの存続を保証したことを知った時、彼らは未熟児を生贄に捧げることはしなくなるのかもしれない。ロキはソーに背中を預けた。二人の関係が始まった時の辛さは、もう思い出すことさえ難しく感じた。今では、この先三千年、否、四千年は夫と共に過ごすことを楽しみにしているのだから。

かつては暗澹たる未来に思えたものも、今は光り輝くようだった。


End file.
